A Territorial Struggle
by Consort
Summary: Four months before the events of Xenoblade 2, a Gormotti boy's life has been thrown upside down by awakening a rare blade. Will you follow him through his journey, as he tries to halt the emerging Torna, and take vengeance upon Territorial Rotbart? Rated T for creative cursing. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Rotbart

**Forenote: Okay, here I go. Last fic went well. This time, I'm going to try some things. So please, let me know your thoughts in reviews. I will take opinions seriously, and respond to the best of my ability.**

Boots stamped across wood rhythmically. One-two, one-two, one-two...

Ardainian soldiers. This was the Torigoth relay base, completed four months ago, to the nervousness of the residents. While the soldiers did act in good faith for the town, construction of a military establishment here was an aggravating political move. Many thought it would lead to war. Many thought it was fine, and that coming under control of Mor Ardain was a benefit to the town so often hassled by monsters. Everyone hoped it didn't actually mean war was coming.

"Soldiers... Fix rifles! Turn! And march!" Shouted the instructor.

Two boys were watching, from the top of the nearby Garagorm arch. Both Gormotti. One tossed a pebble down to the floor, watching as the batch of troops went through their drills. "Man, I'm glad I don't need to join those guys." Said one. They were taller than the other, with black hair.

"Yeah, same. Nice money though." Replied the other. He had brown hair, and a scruffy smile. "And if you're a driver? Whoo boy."

"I still don't like the idea of being tied to the army all the time... and I dunno. You remember when we tried using core crystals?"

"Hey, you nearly managed it." Said the boy. "While I nearly died."

"Pfft, 'nearly'. I went flying across the room." Deadpanned the other one. "Hey, Liam? Want to go down to that old swamp? See if anything's washed up on the titan recently?"

Liam got up and stretched. "Yeah, yeah. Can't just watch the soldiers get yelled at all day. How's the college course going, Rhod?"

"Like a one-legged armu." Rhod got up stiffly. "I'm never going to get accepted to study at Indol at this rate."

"Just join the army and buy your way in." Joked Liam. "Or I guess you could take up salvaging."

"Salvaging is so difficult though."

They got down from the arch, and started to walk through Torigoth. Over the bridge, past the inn, past the driver recruitment stand, past the shops...

* * *

"Oh, did you hear?" Started Liam, as they left the town. "Apparently there's a new consul coming over soon."

"Oh, they're replacing the current one? Good riddance. Incompetent wet sock, I swear." Rhod rolled his eyes. "How long did it take him to fix that small bridge we all use every day? Ten weeks?"

"Nine. I'd still bet the tosser's been using our taxes to wipe his bum." Added Liam. "Let's just hope this Dughall guy's not as corrupt."

"Bloody politicians, eh?" They were out into the fields outside Torigoth now.

"Watch out!" Warned Liam, before pointing over to one side. "Seriously. You've seen how it leaves people. Even the military can't do anything about that thing."

Rhod followed the finger. "...Oh, yeah. Better not get too close to THAT. I like my head where it is."

It was at the same spot it always was. A giant gogol was sitting on a ledge, glaring at everything that dared to exist. Notorious for charging and killing pretty much anything you could imagine. Gogols were somewhat unpredictable by nature, and tended towards attacking humans that got too close.

Well, 'Within the range it could run in two minutes' was too close for that particularly infamous gogol.

Territorial Rotbart, as it had been dubbed by the town. Who called it that? Who named any of the named monsters? Nobody knew. But the names stuck. Especially when they fit so absurdly well.

Rhod and Liam skirted around the very edge of the plains, as far from the gogol as possible.

"Honestly, when are they going to send some drivers to deal with that half-brained sack of wasp spit?" Whispered Rod, as if it might hear him at this distance.

"I think they did. Drivers died." Answered Liam. "At least it's brother isn't as bad..."

"You'd have to be pretty damn bad to top that demonic giblet of filth."

"What I'd give to have a tongue like that, huh?"

"Your soul? Insults are _fun_. You know, that thing you get choked for once you get responsibilities." Said Rod. "Come on. We're nearly at the wastes."

* * *

"Welp. Not sure what we expected, Rhod old buddy."

"Meh. Still a pretty place. Makes you wonder why we call it a swamp?"

"Because it's covered in water, genius." Replied Liam.

"But do you really associate 'swamp' with... this?" Rhod waved a hand around. "The flowers? The trees?"

"The brogs?"

"...Architect, I forgot about those flaccid plastic-wraps. Nevermind, this is a swamp."

"Heh." Liam cracked a smile. "Oh, should we head back? It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, let's- Oh, hold on..." Rhod saw something in the corner of his eye. Half-buried in the floor, further obscured by some grass, but glowing blue. "A core crystal! Neat!" He jogged over and knelt.

"Don't touch it!" Yelled Liam. "Normal folks like us can't touch them!"

"I know that! I'm just going to wrap it in my shirt or something and sell it to the Ardainians."

"Just jumpy, is all. Here, take my hanky." Liam pulled a small square of cloth out of his jacket. "No touch means no deathly reaction."

Rhod pulled up the grass around the crystal, then pried it out of the floor with his boot, before picking it up. "Nice glow on this one, if I'm honest."

"Lemme see?" Liam peered in. "Hey, don't wipe all the dirt into my handkerchief! I use that to wipe my face!"

"Poor blade! It's gotta deal with Liam's face."

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, you're right, this one does have a nice glow. Maybe it's got a special blade inside? Like Vess, or Nia? Do you reckon they'll have boobs?"

"What difference does it make? I'm not the one who'll be awakening this little guy." Rhod folded the cloth over the gem, holding it in both his hands. "And shame on you. Boobs are overrated and... kinda... well, awkward, I guess? I mean seriously now. You can't just walk around Torigoth topless."

"Eh, maybe. But I bet if you really tried to resonate-"

"I'd go flying off the edge of the titan and drown in the Cloud Sea." Responded Rhod, as they started to trudge back towards Torigoth. "What about you?"

"Ah, I'll just pass on that. Nothing like dying in the middle of a field because you got cocky!"

They walked on.

* * *

"Ugh, getting kind of late, isn't it?" Said Liam.

"We'll still be back before night."

"Hopefully. Oh yeah, have you seen Tora anywhere recently?"

"Yeah, he's in my chemistry class." Said Rhod. "Smartest thing alive- as per usual."

"Wait, what? But he's too old for school, right?"

"He wanted to learn and just sort of... signed up. I think."

Liam chuckled. "A nopon that loves science more than money. Whoever heard of something like that?"

"Not Bana."

They laughed a bit.

Then Rhod felt something. It was like the metaphorical feeling of someone walking over your grave, but this was more of a cavalry charge over your grave. "Liam?"

"Something's wrong." Said Liam, looking around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Rhod tried to calm down, and work out what felt so wrong. "Let's just get out of here. Come on."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Shouted Liam, into the twilight.

Rhod suddenly was aware that something was very wrong. The ground was shaking. "Liam, let's go!"

"...Yeah let's go." Whispered Liam. "Let's go, quick!" He started running.

Rhod realised what was wrong. "NO, not that way!" He sprinted at Liam. "LIIIAAAM!"

Liam turned. "Huh?"

Rotbart had already been charging. Liam saw him coming. But at that point, it was already too late.

Rhod put on a burst of speed, trying to reach Liam, for whatever good it might do. Rotbart rounded on them, and it roared. The roar alone felt like it parted Rhod's soul from his body. It was loud and foul. Liam froze up, with nowhere to run.

Rhod ducked down, and grabbed a stone. As he took a hand off the wrapped core crystal, the wrapping came loose on that side, exposing the blue glow- a split second distraction Rhod's heart leapt at. "Hey! You fetid little wankstain!" He threw the stone as hard as he could, aiming for Rotbart's eye. He didn't know if the stone hit or not, but then it batted Liam to one side and charged, coming for Rhod.

Rhod froze up for a moment, watching Liam go rolling along the floor, not knowing if he was alive or dead. Rotbrat tried to slam down a fist on him, easily large and heavy enough to turn him into a red smear. Rhod reacted as fast as he could, trying to get back, and was knocked to the floor by just the force that the earth was rattled.

Rhod looked up, as the giant monster prepared to swipe at him, and grabbed the closest object he could, trying to block the incoming attack.

 _I don't want to die!_

Every fiber of his being exploded in pain. It was like having each set of nerves first electrocuted, then ripped out of his body and dipped in lemon juice. It was excruciating. It was the worst pain Rhod had ever experienced in his life, by far. He'd broken bones before, he'd stepped on sharp things, he been bitten by insects- None of that even registered.

And Rotbart hadn't even touched him yet. Rhod had grabbed the core crystal.

Rotbart was blinded by a flash of light. Rhod was blacking out from pain, but then he was knocked up from the ground by the swipe missing, carving into the floor and bringing it upwards, into a small mound. Rhod stumbled to his feet, losing track of the core crystal as it left his hands. He groggily looked up at Rotbart, who was ready to crush him.

"No!" Liam had grabbed a stick, not dead yet. "Get away!" He was a better shot than Rhod, and hurled it like a javelin, the branch knocking against the side of Rotbart's head.

Rotbart turned and hit him. Rhod could only watch as Liam went flying again, and this time... this time he knew it before Liam even hit the floor. He knew there was no way he could have survived that.

He froze up.

"H-Hey! Watch out!" Called a new voice.

"Liam?"

Rotbart bellowed, and prepared to smash Rhod flat again.

"Stoppit, beastie!" Said the new voice. A girl. High-pitched, but not immature. Just weirdly high-pitched. "I said stop! Stop!"

Rhod was vaguely aware of someone behind him moving. Of his own nose bleeding like there was no tomorrow. The gogol was about to kill him. Any moment now. The fist was coming down and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing Liam could have done either.

At least they'd die in the same place.

The fist hit.

Rhod finally snapped out of his stupor as it didn't hit him. It hit a barrier of ether. "Wha-?!"

"Driver! You're my driver!" Called the voice. "Quick, we'd better go! You're about to die if you don't!"

Rhod landed firmly in reality. "Yes..."

"Quick, run! Run!" Rhod felt a shove behind him as Rotbart started to get over it's confusion at the boy not dying. He stumbled forwards, and slipped past Rotbart, trying to get away.

"Where can I run to?!" Shouted Rhod.

"The edge! Jump down! The cloud sea can catch you!"

Rhod turned for a second. "But what about-" He tried to look for his friend, even though he knew that it wouldn't change a thing. Instead he saw a blade, leading Rotbart away from him. He could hardly make them out in this darkness, the only things visible about them being a few glowing blue lines across their chest and red ones on their boots.

"Jump down!" She called. "I'll be right behind you!"

Rhod turned. "I can't leave anyone else to die to that thing!" He prepared to charge, when his blade arced around, running for him just fast enough. Rotbart was gaining on her, but she'd make it, right?

"Jump! Please jump!"

Rhod jumped.

* * *

The fall was long. A good three seconds of falling through the night air before Rhod hit the cloud sea, and was completely disoriented. He couldn't see anything.

Five seconds later, there was another sound as someone else hit the could sea.

"Driver? Driver? Can you swim?!"

"I can swim." Responded Rhod, fighting to stay afloat. Normally he was a great swimmer, but now he barely had the power to stay above the surface. "I... I can't see land. Are we going to drown?"

"I hear you, just wait there a second. There's an island right here! Kit, Sunny, grab onto him for me!"

Rhod was suddenly aware of someone or something grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him along for a few panic-filled seconds before his foot kicked a root of some kind.

Land.

He pulled himself up as fast as he could, as his blade climbed out of the water.

"Hi there! I didn't really get the chance to introduce myself, did I?" She said.

"Who... Liam, he..."

"Liam?"

"You didn't see?" Said Rhod. He got the first look at his awakened blade. It was low light, but he could still see something. "Architect alive, you're wounded too! He got you?! You can't die now, as well! I just lost my oldest friend, not you too!"

Nim looked down. Her side had two parallel cuts, one deep, one slightly shallower. But both were enough that anyone ought to have bled to death in a matter of moments. "Huh? Oh yeah, I am bleeding. Ow! Actually it hurts a lot... now I see it." She pressed a hand onto the cut.

"You're going to bleed out! Hold on, I-I'll tear up my shirt for bandages..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why?!"

"Look." Nim moved her hand. "I'll be fine."

Rhod could see the cuts already receding. "What the... I'd heard blades could heal themselves from any injury, but... that would have killed a man twice."

"I'm alright! Just used a bit of ether. I feel really drowsy now... Hey, want me to fix your wounds? I'm a healer! I know it!"

"Can you do anything about Liam? The other boy, up there?"

Nim shook her head. "I need to be close. Ow!"

"No... Oh, did you step on something? I think this is Lascham's rock. There's sharp stones all over the floor."

"No, Sunny bit my ear."

Rhod couldn't see this 'Sunny', but pretended to understand. "We have to rescue Liam. Come on, if I'm a driver now then surely I can fight that-"

"He's already dead."

"...No, no that can't be right..."

"...You're dying, too. You're bleeding so much. What happened to you?!"

"I don't know. I... I can't think straight right now, okay?! I just watched Liam... Architect... I think I'm going to faint."

"Let me heal you!"

"..." Rhod nodded. He felt woozy. He could hardly even focus on his blade. "I'm sorry... that you might... return to your core so... soon." He collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Nim was having a somewhat difficult first day alive. The knowledge she'd been born with did at least cover a few things, however. "Kit, what do we do? He's not moving! What if he's dead?!"

There was an odd squeak by her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm not back in my core. Uh... what should I do? Maybe I could go ask someone for help?"

Another squeak. "Oh, right, get him to safety."

Picking up an unconscious Gormotti was surprisingly easy for her. People became much stronger if they could survive the transition into being a driver, but with injuries like this... She could tell he was bleeding from his nose, both ears, and the rest of his body was ragged.

She dragged him over to a rock, away from any monsters that might stray too close, and started trying to cast healing arts. "Sunny, can you see any herbs that can help? ...No? Okay."

It took a while to stop the bleeding. Nim didn't have the energy stored to cast any kind of special, and her driver couldn't try using an art if he wasn't conscious.

* * *

The most confusing thing to Rhod when he woke up the next day was that he woke up at all. He wondered if he'd died and he was looking out over Elysium for a moment, until his nerves woke up.

"Owwww... ow. Ow, argh."

"Yay, you're alive! Now I can properly introduce myself! I'm Nim, and these are my phonexes, Kit, and Sunny! I'm an ally to nature everywhere!"

"I..." Rhod tried to get up. "I can't move. I... can't remember..."

"You can't remember something? Well, yesterday you woke me up up there, and then you jumped over that ledge up there!"

"I woke you up..? I'm... a driver?"

"Yes! It looks like you only just had enough potential to call on me though. In fact, I'm not sure you'd have been able to if it weren't for the situation!"

"Situation?"

"It's natural you're capable of a bit more when it's life or death!"

"Life and death? What happened yesterday?! I jumped down from- Liam!" Rhod sat up. "...I remember now. Oh, Architect, why... Ow."

"You're pretty hurt." Said Nim. "Should we get back to your town? I bet everyone's worried!"

"Alright... right..." Rhod pushed his hands into the ground, forcing himself to his feet and nearly losing his balance. "Ugh... I..."

"It's just natural to hurt! You'll be able to heal in no time. I'll find some herbs, or maybe-"

"Herbs? I mean... thanks, but... I don't think mint or whatever is going to help much right now..." Rhod grabbed his head. It was pounding.

"O-oh. I'll still try though! Don't count nature out!"

"Fine, fine... I just feel so... Okay, It's not far to Torigoth from here." Rhod tried to walk, and nearly fell.

"Let me help you!" Nim shoulder-lifted Rhod, and took him off the island.

* * *

They made it about halfway back when someone saw them. "Rhod? Is that you over there, Rhod?"

"Ooh? Hey, Sunny thinks that's a rescue party!"

"A rescue party?" Mumbled Rhod.

"Yep!" Nim looked over. "Hey! Hey! This way!"

Someone came running over. "Rhod, what's happened to you?"

Rhod looked up, and sighed. "Dad... Liam..."

"Don't say another word, you're clearly hurt." Rhod's dad moved around his other side, and supported his other shoulder. "Not sure who your driver is, Blade, but thank you for helping. You can return to your master now."

Nim shook her head. "I'm his blade!"

"You? You're... Rhod's blade? But he didn't have enough potential to-"

"It's true..." Coughed Rhod. "Dad, Liam... he... he's..."

"Boy, you're too hurt to speak. Let's just get back home." Said his father sternly.

They started to walk back. It was a long trek for someone who was so injured.

"So you say that this is your blade?" Asked his father. "Yes or no. Don't say more than you must."

"...Yes."

"Then we must not allow the army to find out. They'd have you conscripted. You, blade. I'll buy something you can disguise yourself with... but with a face like that... hmm... And we need to get you to Indol."

"Huh? What's Indol?" Asked Nim.

"I see you weren't born with knowledge of it. Indol's Praetorium is the land responsible for all matters concerning blades. They register all the drivers and blades to prevent powerful blades falling into the hands of drivers without enough potential to awaken them. And help protect people like my son from getting conscripted." Explained Rhod's dad.

They came up to the gates of Torigoth. "Um, so what should I do now?" Asked Nim.

"Hide somewhere. I'll come and get you once I can." Instructed the man.

"Wait, I can't leave my blade here, c-can I?" Asked Rhod.

"Boy, for goodness sake! She's a blade. She'll be fine, so come on- you need to be healed!"

"I-I'm a healer!" Called Nim.

"I'll see about it." Rhod's father walked in.

* * *

"Rhod, what happened to you?! You look terrible! And where's Liam?!" Asked his mother.

Rhod was lying in bed. He'd had the worst of his blood cleaned off, and changed into clothes after being inspected, but his mother couldn't find any injuries. "Liam is... he's dead."

"Liam? No... What will I tell his family?"

Rhod shook his head. "I don't know." He picked at his arm. How he wasn't cut, crippled or at least scarred only had one explanation. He was a driver now. He had new strength and durability, enough to send monsters running.

How ironic it had only been given to him after it would have been needed.

"And resonating with an _uncleansed_ core crystal?! What came over you?!"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even realise I'd grabbed it."

"...Fair enough. And I shouldn't speak to you this way... Lloyd, go get something for us to sneak his blade past the army. Drivers can recover better with them around."

"Really?" Questioned his father. "...I won't argue. Wives' tales come from somewhere. Rhod, get some rest. You have to heal first, then we can try and make heads or tails of this mess." His father left, the door swinging open.

"Ah, I do wish he'd learn to close it properly!" Rhod's mother shut the door, and started pacing the room. "Are you really sure you're okay? I can't find any cuts, but- Let me check again! All that blood on you..."

"It was just a nosebleed. Everyone gets them if they fail to resonate..."

"But you were successful!"

"Only just... Maybe I shouldn't have been. Even so. Fat lot of good it did me."

"Don't say that!" Protested his mother. "Liam wouldn't want you to be like that about his death."

"But he's dead and he can't want anything anymore!" Shouted Rhod. "If I'd just done something differently, or even just not been so stupid as to go near that... that gogol, then none of this would have happened!"

"..."

"Why... why did this... what did I even try and save myself for?"

"I'm here for you. You just... sit tight, and let your ma work out what to do."

"I can't once I go to-" Said Rhod automatically. "I can't rely on you anymore if... Oh Architect, if I go to Indol then I... Aw, this is too much. Too much is happening."

"Then try to calm down. I'll get you something to drink. Just rest for a moment, Rhod."

* * *

"Uh, what is this? Smells weird." Said Nim, holding up a large cloak.

"I needed something that would cover you." Replied Rhod's father. "Thankfully these are common enough. Just don't show your face. It's unmistakably... Just put the cloak on."

Nim wrapped it round herself, to the protest of the two animals on her shoulders. "Um, my phonexes really don't like this?"

"Just deal with it."

They walked through town.

"...My son, a driver... Never imagined it." Muttered Lloyd.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Nobody in our family's ever been a driver." Whispered Lloyd. "Never. We don't know how to wield blades. How they're meant to be used. I sure hope Rhod can learn quickly... And we can't let those Ardainians find out, either..."

"Ardainians?"

"You see him, there?" Lloyd pointed across the square as they walked through it, to a soldier behind a booth, with a core crystal set on the front. "Captain Padraig of the Ardainian army. In charge of recruiting drivers. If he were to realise Rhod were a driver..."

"Oh, so they're like bad guys?"

"..." Lloyd was silent. "...They claim they're doing it to help us if there's a war between kingdoms. 'Better to stand and protect than lay down and die'. It's selfish, I know, but I won't ever let my son be sent to war. But now he's your driver. And drivers, especially of unique blades, are VERY important resources in armies."

"Well, I don't like these guys either!" Said Nim, slightly too loud for comfort.

"Shh. What you think of something like that doesn't matter. Even a driver can't take on a whole army. So accept it and move on."

"...Mmph. I still don't like these guys. Do you know what they do to titans?"

"Armor them?"

"Th-they torture them! They don't care at all about how titans feel when they weaponise them! It's- ah! Ooh! Sorry. Phonex nipped me again. They don't like this stupid cloak. It's not natural!"

"I... see. Look, stop drawing attention."

"Okay, okay..."

* * *

"We're back." Announced Lloyd. "Rhod, how do you feel now?"

"I'm okay." Said Rhod. "I feel drained."

"That's normal." Assured his mother. She sighed. "Lloyd, what can we tell Liam's family?"

"Just tell them everything." Said Rhod.

Lloyd frowned. "I'll do it. You, get ready to leave for Indol. The next ship is tomorrow and the one after isn't for two weeks. By then the Ardainians will have found your blade for sure."

"Don't blow things out of proportion, dear. You're scaring Rhod." Countered Ma. "Look, you two. I know the army seems evil and crazy but the soldiers are human too, and at least for now, they're not conscripting. You'd have a few letters and probably an invitation to the consulate. You'd be able to escape."

"Thanks, ma... I..." Rhod shook his head. "What do I do now, then? I just... can't think about anything apart from..."

"For now, prepare yourself for the trip to the Praetorium." Said Lloyd. "You need clothes that can survive in battle, you need a water bottle, and you need gold. Everything else is a luxury. Gwen, you write up some instructions for Rhod to follow once he arrives. Blade. You need to avoid going out in public. That face of yours sticks out."

"Hey. What's wrong with my face?" Nim touched her cheek. Rhod was more distracted by her huge furry gloves than whatever was meant to be the deal with her face. Mainly because he wasn't sure they were gloves.

"It's just not human, is all." Said Rhod dismissively. "Humans don't have ether lines."

"Right..."

Lloyd went over to a drawer in the corner of the room and ripped it open, betraying his nervousness that was otherwise hidden. He pulled out a small bag. "Two thousand gold."

"Two... two THOUSAND?!"

"Good armor can cost much, much more." Said Lloyd. "I know it's more money than you're used to, but you'll just have to deal with that. Now go. Get shopping. We don't have ANY time to lose, or you'll miss that boat."

Rhod took the bag. "I... understand." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Liam. For everything."

Nim looked at her driver walk out the door. "Are you sure he's okay to go anywhere like that? You're supposed to protect your young!"

Lloyd held a stone face. "I'm trying."

 **Author's notes: Now, it's often said Xenoblade is a series about revenge. Shulk and the mechon, Cross and Earth, Rex and Torna... no. While it is a series about revenge, it's not about any enemy from cutscenes.**

 **It's about getting your ass up to level 80 and having vengeance on Territorial Rotbart.**

 **And why did I give the main character Nim? Because of all blades whose quests I have completed, I feel she had the most wasted potential. I love her design, although it could use a tiny touch less cleavage like the rest of the game, and her premise was cool, but... it never went anywhere. So I'll take it upon myself to fix that.**

 **Rhod is pronounced Rod. It's just in welsh we like putting silent 'H's in random places for no reason. Trust me, I'm a native.**

 **And now, Rhod's Affinity Chart! Even if this will never be in the game and I don't plan to reference it in the story, it's fun to make. Things are intentionally a little weaker than Rex's stuff.**

 **First ring: Past memories (block rate plus 10%),**

 **Chemistry class (Ether plus 10),**

 **Aggressive defence I (First art starts charged),**

 **Survival instinct (Agility plus 20),**

 **Don't give up! (Increases HP restored when reviving an ally by 10%)**

 **Second ring: Aggressive defence II (Second art starts charged),**

 **Open attitude (Increases affinity by 5 when winning a button prompt),**

 **Leading blow (Deals 50% increased damage at start of fight),**

 **Get over it (Debuffs clear 20% faster),**

 **Resilience (Heal 10% more from potions)**

 **Third ring: Vengeful Spirit (150% bonus damage while below 30% HP),**

 **Aggressive defence III (Third art starts charged),**

 **Gormotti heart (Once per battle, survive a lethal blow and become invincible for 3 seconds),**

 **Quick riposte (Auto attacks strike twice while under 30% HP)**

 **Eye for opportunity (Extends enemy Break by 10%)**

Edit: Accidentally didn't save the proofread document. Have updated this chapter to fix some typos.

* * *

 **I will answer any and all reviews in this space below, so please feel free to ask questions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Chapter one TLDR, at the request of Guest: Rotbart kills a dude so we hate him. OC got Nim. OC's going to Indol once he's ready.**

Rhod walked through the market in a daze. Nothing felt real. He simply couldn't process everything.

Liam was dead. That, he'd come to understand.

He had a blade. How? He didn't have the potential to do that, let alone from an uncleansed core crystal, but here he was.

His blade was unique. That was even stranger, less believable the more he thought about it.

There were plenty of unique blades in the world. Rhod walked past Vess, buying groceries from her favorite store as she did every day, and could still remember that blade called Nia one of the richer girls had, even if he hadn't seen her for a while. But it was still a commonly known fact that most blades in the world were just slight variations of each other. Black and white, and loyal but unvaried basic personalities.

Yet he'd somehow had the luck to obtain a unique one. Rhod shook his head. He had to focus. He walked over to the textile shop. And looked at the blacksmith. What kind of makeshift armour could 2000 gold put together?

He came to a stop in front of the blacksmiths.

A few minutes passed, before he realised he should actually be looking at the store. Okay. A good suit of armour would cost way more than 2000 gold, and take weeks to forge. And even so, he had a blade now. He was...

Rhod looked at the back of his hand. Drivers weren't invincible, not even close to invincible, but having a natural barrier of ether was like a weightless suit of armour. Did he even need to protect himself from anything apart from the weather? He turned to a textile shop. Well, in that case he could just settle for... something.

He wandered over.

"Oh, hello Rhod. Don't see you around here often." Said the shopkeep. Rhod hardly noticed.

"I need some clothes for travelling." He whispered.

"Speak up?"

"Clothes for travelling. I have 2000 gold."

"Oh, I'll put something together for you then. Where are you going? Greatspine?" Asked the shopkeep easily. They were like this to everyone.

Rhod shook his head. "I'm... going to... uh..." He stopped, and then shrugged. "This isn't like me, to stutter while speaking."

The shopkeep suddenly brightened. "Oh, I remember you now! You're that boy who insulted-"

"Yes, I insulted the special inquisitor of Mor Ardain. To her face." Said Rhod. "She was walking through the town for the very first time, while our twat-waffle of a consul tried to tell her how he'd done such a wonderful job overseeing the poor, savage, uncivilised Gormotti people..." Suddenly, he was back into a routine. A story he'd told a hundred times. And his voice was clear and spicy as a storyteller needed to be.

"And she just started to commend him, but I was a bit too close for the consul that day. Me, someone who just so happened to have had to deal with a neglected bridge, mistreated crops, and miserable friends and fellows for a few months because our resident rusty air cylinder couldn't be arsed to sign a single sheet of paper."

"Go on, go on, I haven't heard it from the source before!" Encouraged the shopkeep.

"So I walked right out, in face of the consul, special inquisitor, and two soldiers, and I pointed to the bridge they'd just walked over, and I went... 'Just hold on a minute, ma'am! I'm afraid your consul here isn't being entirely clear! Because this sack of late-harvested crops ACTUALLY didn't repair that bridge you walked over for ten weeks, and he's been sitting on his pudgy backside in that nice house you gave him for free seven days a week, twenty four hours a day, 'working' around the clock for the benefit of absolutely... Nobody!" Rhod chuckled and looked up.

"And then I just had to run my mouth. Because I followed that up with... 'And if you'd just pull your head out of your oh-so-royal backside for a good two seconds, then that would be more obvious than the fact you basically marched up to a settlement that was doing just FINE without you and your stupid, incompetent child of an emperor, and asserted control to do... nothing useful, you pen-pushing, spineless brass-buttoned moron!"

"And then?! You should have been shot!"

"Well, the soldiers were a bit shocked and the inquisitor looked like she going to give the order to shoot, and they had been prepared to shoot for the entire thing. But I wasn't about to wait around for them to actually do that once I realised what I'd said, so I took the coward's way out, and jumped off the residential zone. Nearly drowned for it, but Liam pulled me out... And that was that! I guess they had better things to do than chase after me."

"Hehe. A classic story, but you're being unfair on the Ardainians. We haven't lost many people at all to monster attacks since they set up shop here. And I hear that inquisitor's actually trying to be helpful to us. I'll put something nice and durable together. Come back in an hour?"

"Right. I felt kind of bad when I found out she'd paid for a new water tower. And monster attacks... right." Rhod shook his head. "I just need to go and buy... uh, a water bottle. One moment."

He was far out of earshot before he talked to himself.

"Oh, what's wrong with me?" Muttered Rhod. "I just don't feel like I've got any energy at all... Liam would want me to be strong. I have to be strong. ...But what does it even..." He recalled that story he'd just told. If he could say the things he'd said to someone that far above him, he could do this. He could stay standing.

* * *

He was on the way back to his house when he ran into his father. "Dad!"

"You have the clothes? Good."

"Are you okay?" Asked Rhod. "You look like you've been..." There was an angry red mark on Lloyd's cheek.

"Slapped." Lloyd rubbed it. "But I'll be fine."

"Oh Architect dad, I know you're as a blunt as a hammer most of the time but please say you didn't tell someone their son was dead out of nowhere! Or tell them to get over it!"

"Have some faith, boy."

"Then what..."

"They didn't take it well, is all." Said Lloyd. "They started screaming, asking why I would ever let you go off unsupervised, and I told them that you're practically an adult."

"Well... I am."

"They didn't take that too well either. And I... may have been slapped. I should have known better, really."

They arrived back at the house.

"Well... what now?"

"Sleep. I'll book the ship to Indol." His father opened the door, and turned away, heading to the lower levels of the residential zone.

Rhod walked in. "I'm back."

"Oh good!" Called Nim. "It was kind of worrying having you out of range. I can't send you ether if you're too far away!"

"Your father is correct. You need rest quickly." Said his mother. "As long as the Ardainians don't realise you're a driver anytime in the next twelve hours, everything will be okay. Now then, you'll be going on the only titan ship in port."

"Yeah, got it." Rhod sat down.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"H-hey, Rhod. Tell me a bit about yourself. You're my driver, but I barely know anything about you!"

"...Same to you." Said Rhod. "I never even imagined having a blade. I don't have a clue what to say. Uh, anyway... I guess I go to school, I was paying for it by picking crops, and I was going to go and study chemistry at Indol before... all this."

"Chemistry?"

"The science of... chemicals. You know, beakers, flasks, whatever. Salvaging is a big help to everyone but eventually we'll run out of things to salvage. We have to learn how to re-create the things we haul up. And that means learning how they work."

"...Something about it rubs me the wrong way..." Murmured Nim.

"Really? But chemistry saves lives!" Said Rhod. "What's wrong with it?"

Nim looked around. "Well, look at the titan! it must hurt to have all this rock chipped off it! A-and all this waste produced on top of it! Couldn't you just use nature to do those things instead?"

"..." Rhod gave his blade a sideways look. "Uh... I hate to break it to you, but nature can't let people safely travel between titans. Or reliably hide from stormy weather."

"Yes it can! You just have to know what you're doing!"

"You're being silly!"

"Both of you, please." Interjected Rhod's mother. "First day knowing each other and you're already squabbling. Rhod, what do you want for dinner? We don't have the money to follow you to Indol, but we'll do what we can to support you from home while you're there. The Ardainians will never suspect a thing."

"...Just give me comfort food."

"Alright, I'll just see what fish we've got!"

* * *

It was late at night. The consul had recieved an unexpected, angry visitor. Nobody important, though.

"Padraig, I don't know who it is but see them off. Dughall's coming to replace me in a week, so why even bother with our work? Consider the small vacation a gift from me." Said the consul, leaning back too far on his chair.

"Sir, they've been trying to get in for the past ten minutes. What if it's important?"

"I don't care!" Replied the consul. "If this idiot's so determined to say something she can take it to you. You're a captain."

"Yes sir, Idon'tknowhowyouevergotthisjob Sir." Padraig replied.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, sir. I'll see to the matter."

Padraig opened the door. "What is the matter, Ma'am?"

The woman at the door was glaring furiously. "I need to report a death..."

Padraig turned. "Very well. Follow me." He led her to a desk opposite the consul's room. "Name."

"Mathilda Risca."

"Name of deceased?" Padraig jotted down in a record. He was sure the town would have all but stopped functioning if he hadn't decided to do whatever bits of the consul's work he could.

"Liam Risca."

"Relation to you?"

"He was my son."

"My condolences. Cause of death?"

"Killed by monsters."

Padraig scribbled a few more things down in the record book. "Alright. No suspicions of foul play? We can't investigate that area. Too risky."

"No..." Mathilda frowned. "Yes."

"Yes?" Padraig leaned in. "Yes?"

"I was told by Lloyd. Apparently, his son was with Liam... and is now a driver." Said Mathilda bitterly.

* * *

The sun was only just starting to rise when Rhod changed into his new clothes.

"Oh, I hate this thing! Hate it!" Nim picked up the cloak with one finger, keeping it at arm's length. One of the phonexes on her shoulders snarled at it.

"It can't be that bad, right? I mean, at least it covers your chest."

"I like my chest how it is! And I DON'T like having this scratchy thing on my back, and neither do my phonexes! I'm going to throw it into the cloud sea once we're out of port!" She said angrily, voice getting squeakier with every word, cloak dropping to the floor.

"Ouch, ears." Rhod feigned pain, putting hands on his head for a second. "Seriously now, how can you even go to that high a pitch? And isn't that littering?"

"No! It'll break down." Said Nim confidently.

"If you say so."

Lloyd stirred. "If every morning with a blade will be like this I'm glad you're moving out."

"Lloyd!" Said ma.

"You know I'm only teasing..." Said Lloyd. "Alright. You'd best be off, son. Stay cloaked, blade."

"...I have a name you know."

"C'mon." Rhod tossed the cloak at Nim. "...We'll get to the safety of the praetorium and figure out how I avoid getting drafted from there."

"Okay. Okay. You guys are mean, with all this teasing."

"Uh... oh. Sorry. Just how we are." Mumbled Rhod. "Need a hand covering up?"

"I can do this." Nim had the cloak over her body one moment before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Padraig had had to fill out all the paperwork for it by himself, as per usual. It took all night. Paperwork loosened up a lot in times of crisis, but during peace... every blasted soldier needed to be justified for a mission. And this was just a social call! On information from a highly emotional woman!

"Alright. By the books." Instructed Padriag to two backups he'd grabbed. They were for show more than anything. He knocked the door.

Silence for a good four seconds, despite the tiny lodging.

"...Who's there?" Said someone.

"This is captain Padriag. I'd like to ask your son some questions about the events that occurred two days ago, outside Torigoth. He's not in any trouble, so if you'd open up?"

Another few seconds pause.

* * *

"Titan's cavernous gob, who told _them?!_ " Whispered Rhod. "Da, what do we do?!"

Lloyd looked at the door. "I'll answer. Get ready to run."

"Run? But you'll be-"

Lloyd opened the door. "What is it?"

"I heard that yesterday, your son was involved in an incident outside town, with the local menace." Started Padriag.

"...Yes?"

"And that your son became a driver during this time?"

"I've seen no hint of such a thing. It's quite early, look... Did you really have to call at six?"

"It's the earliest I can contact a civilian for a non-emergency." Said Padriag. "Now, if you'd just let me in to make a check, then I'll be on my way."

Rhod could only look in mild horror as his dad smoothly stepped outside. "Of course." He walked to the side, and Rhod saw him beckon.

He grabbed Nim's hand.

"Now!" Shouted Lloyd. He grabbed an empty sack, and stuffed it over Padriag's head. The giant helmet almost prevented it reaching over the captain's eyes but it just made it. The other two soldiers raised thier rifles, and Lloyd put Padriag into a grapple hold, in front of him. There was nothing they could do against him. "Go, son! You're a driver, bullets won't stop you!"

Rhod seized the chance. Every bit of knowledge he had said going up against muskets with only clothes meant for hiking was suicide, but he trusted his father. He burst out, and made to punch one of the two backup soldiers out of the way.

A glove of some kind appeared over his hand, and when his fist made contact there was a sudden shock of force, knocking the surprised soldier back a few steps.

There was a bang as the second one shot him.

Rhod saw the bullet stop dead when it hit him. He could only see it in the corner of his eye, but he could see Nim, holding up her hand. He was fine.

"Get... Back!" He slugged the other one in the chest, and their armor cracked.

"Run, before they recover!" Instructed Lloyd. "Remember, get to Umon's shipyard, on Greatspine Boundary!"

Rhod ran. "Nim, quick!"

"Take this!" Nim shoved her way out of the room, knocking one of the soldiers flat with perhaps a little more force than needed, as Rhod took off at a sprint.

* * *

He was at Abble's fountain when he realised the magnitude of what had just happened. "D... did my da just..."

He'd just wrestled a soldier, and then Rhod left him to deal with three of them. He clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick somewhere."

"Bury it so they can't track you!"

"This is no time for jokes!"

"I... wasn't joking..."

"My parents could be dead! And... and... alright, I have to think. What can I do? And..." He looked at his hands. They still had the boxing gloves on. "What are these?"

"They're my blade weapons!" Explained Nim.

"They're very..." Rhod turned them over, inspecting the detail.

"Hey, you didn't even turn them on!" Nim hopped over, cloak threatening to fall away. She tapped them, and suddenly bright blue prongs sprouted from the bottom of each gauntlet. "You could have killed them with this!"

"Killed them-"

"Yeah."

"..." Rhod looked at the weapons. "...I don't know if I want to kill someone. But maybe if I had, then my Da and Ma would be alive right now!"

"But you're alive, and so that's good!"

"I... I gotta go back and check."

"Isn't that like walking straight into a predator's mouth?"

"I have to know." Rhod set off at a walk, Nim thankfully following.

* * *

He stuck to the very edges of Torigoth, using the shadows and alleys to his advantage. It was slow travel, nearly half an hour passed. And he saw someone.

Padriag. Giving orders to a small squadron.

"Get down to Umon's shipyard, immediately. We can't have an unregistered driver just running around."

"...I love my da." Whispered Rhod.

"He misdirected them!" Said Nim.

"Shh! Oh, man, we'd better run."

Rhod slipped back into the alleys, trying to see if anyone had overheard him. It seemed alright.

"How long until that boat leaves for Indol? It can't be long now." Whispered Rhod. "If my Da wants me to get away to there- then I'll do it. Least I can do to honour his memory."

"Wanting to live is natural." Agreed Nim. "I... I guess I... can put up with going on a titan ship for this."

"Just don't blow our cover. Let's get down there, before they realise my Da lied."

It was hard to reach the lowest level of the residential zone again. Rhod couldn't help but look at his house, from across the area. Two soldiers were outside. "H-hey? So how old are you meant to be before you get seperated from your parents, anyway?" Asked Nim. "I mean, you're all grown, but... Well, I just don't know. You don't seem ready."

"Look. I still barely know you, but you like nature, yes?"

"Yep!"

"Well, how would you like it if someone just took it away from you."

"That's what... people do all the time. Trees for houses. Rocks for ore. Beasts for meat."

"..." Rhod looked down. "Ha... and I thought I was going to make a point. Well. Since this is my first real conversation with you, without imminent death or me being nearly comatose... I'm Rhod." He offered a hand to shake.

Nim took it. "We'll still get along! Mother nature would want me to do that."

"At least we have something in common. But you mentioned beasts..."

"Yeah! I can talk to animals, I bet! I'd love to talk to all of them, but I can't if they're gone."

"...I want to make an exception. ONE exception, here and now." Said Rhod.

"Oh, you can hunt them." Nim responded easily. "It's only natural. The circle of life! It's hunting ALL of them that's bad!"

"...Again, I thought I had a point." Sighed Rhod. "I was going to be dramatic with that one, too, fuzz-face."

"What was it?"

"We're going to kill Territorial Rotbart. I know Da would want me to stay safe in Indol, but that thing has tortured people long enough!" Said Rhod. "Once we're strong enough, I'll have my revenge. I swear it. I promise."

"Okay! I'll help with that. But if you want to get stronger... shouldn't we get on that boat?"

"Right."

Rhod walked up calmly. The captain was checking the straps on his boat, making sure it was still firmly on the titan.

"I'm here to board."

"Good time, lad. We'll set off in a couple of minutes. Just waiting on the shipment of core chips."

"Core chips?" Said Rhod. "...Those are for drivers, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, who's that with you?" He pointed at Nim. "And why... why's the cloak on her back moving? You trying something funny with me!?"

"N-no sir!" Rhod sweated. "...Heck, what do we do now. There's people around... if word got to the soldiers the ship wouldn't be able to leave town!"

"Were you trying to-"

Nim lifted her hood. "Um, would you mind, having a chat?"

The captain raised an eyebrow. "...Yeah, okay. So you're a blade."

"We need to get to Indol, or we're going to get conscripted into the army!" Said Nim. "And I can't bear the thought of it! Those Mor Ardainians are so cruel to titans, I don't even want to know how nasty they'd be to my driver!"

"Oh, that's all? Heh. I swear, it's the same every time." Chuckled the captain. "They have to send drivers from the general population to Indol to be registered first thing! And then they can't conscript 'em, cause they're in Indol. Of course, soldiers that use cleansed crystals are pre-registered, but that doesn't matter."

"Wait... you mean that..." Rhod shook his head. "...I'll board now, if that's okay."

"Yeah, go ahead. Chips'll be here any minute."

The moment Rhod was on the opposite side of the boat he slumped. "It was for nothing..."

"I bet they're still okay! Life finds a way at the most unexpected times, you know!"

"...But what they did... they've gotten in all that trouble and for what?! And they... Nim, they really could be dead. What am I going to do without-"

"Hey, lookout! Here comes an Ardainian!"

Rhod turned. "Oh architect, it's that captain from earlier. Let's get out of sight." He walked behind the ship's cabin. "...Hey. You hate that cloak, right? I don't think you need it anymore. If he sees us at this point we're rumbled."

Nim took all of a second to rip the cloak off. Immediately, one of the phonexes on her shoulders glared at Rhod like he'd offended the gods. "Kit, stoppit." Whispered Nim.

Rhod overheard Padriag talking. "Only one box today. Make sure it gets to Alba Cavanich safely, we don't have many of these things!"

"Just the one?" Asked the captain. "You chartered a whole journey from Indol to Mor Ardain, at this time of year, for ONE box of core chips?"

"Don't shout it out like that!" Said Padriag. "Yes, we did. Do not lose them."

"Understood." The captain seemed to consider his next words for a moment. "Oh, before we go, I heard there was a scuffle earlier. Something about a driver? Do you need me to take them to Indol?"

"Haven't found them, yet." Admitted Padriag. "Once we do, we'll wait for another boat. I'm sure we can get them if they try and come back to get some... things from us."

"Well, good luck. We're off now."

"Smooth sailing, sir."

* * *

They were five peds away from the dock.

Ten.

Twenty.

Fifty.

"...We did it." Said Rhod. "I'm a terrible person."

"We did do it!" Said Nim, far more excitedly. "We're safe!"

"Alright, you two. You're on my ship now, so play by my rules." Called the captain. "Don't stand there, because I can't see where we're sailing. Your quarters are below deck. I'll provide one meal a day."

"Uh... yes, okay." Said Rhod, as the ship swan out, away from Gormott. "...I've never left my titan before."

"Wow, me neither! Well, not in this existence..." Nim chuckled.

"Alright, so... now what?"

"You're the driver."

"I really... I really don't know what to do from here on out." Admitted Rhod. "But okay, I'll try thinking. We get to Indol, register somehow, then come back and kill Rotbart. Then... I have no idea. I always planned to be a chemist or a doctor or something, but now I'm a driver, my life plans are just... Ah well."

"Hey, now we can finally learn about each other."

"Ah yes, leave them stuck in an area about five square metres large. The best way to make people talk. So... what do you want to do on this adventure? The only goals I can think of are Indol and killing that festering lump of gristle."

"Well, I want... I want to make friends with some animals. I love nature, but I haven't seen any of it. Ooh! And I want to find some cool trees. And get stronger, to protect nature."

"...Do you... do anything apart from love nature?"

"No." Said Nim easily. "Just kidding. I like the idea of travelling too! Are there any more big titans?"

"Uraya, Mor Ardain, I guess Argentum, the Leftherian ones, and... uh... there's one that just stays under the cloud sea all the time. Maybe we should visit them? It'll give us a chance to get stronger, maybe find some more allies."

"And think of all the things we'll see!"

* * *

Four hours later, there was a wave on the sea. "Blasted weather..." Called the captain. "Hang on tight. Don't want to get too close to the World Tree!"

"What happens if you go to the World Tree?"

"You don't want to find out!" Replied the captain.

There was a sudden crunching sound. "What the-"

"Monster!" Squeaked Nim. "Um, hey there, I know we were- Eek!" She jumped back, as a very irate Krabble swiped at her.

"Driver, get that monster off my ship!" Shouted the captain.

"How?" Shouted Rhod.

He hadn't fought using a blade before.

 **Author's notes: Tfw I like Lloyd more than my own main character.**

 **Anyway, that scene where Padriag doesn't know what colour emerald is. Personally I always thought he was just playing as dumb as possible because he didn't like Dughall, because he gives solid advice when you talk to him later. So I made him a pretty competent guy, who's basically trying to keep Gormott running before Dughall arrives. What do you think?**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Guest: I'll try and make it possible for you to follow regardless. Thanks for being polite about it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Indol

**Last time: We got out of Torigoth, leaving Rhod's parents in the hands of the army, and the boat got jumped on by a Krabble.**

"Attack!" Called Nim.

Rhod stepped away uncertainly, holding up his fists. "Where are my weapons!? Nim, what did you do with the-" He suddenly felt an instinctive need to throw his hands in the air. Like he just didn't care.

Two knuckle claws landed on his hands, fitting to his size.

"Oh. Alright..." Rhod dropped into a fighting stance. "Do I just attack?"

"Yes! I'll protect you!" Encouraged Nim.

Rhod ran forwards, as prongs of ether extended from the bottoms of his gloves. "Take... this!" He punched the Krabble hard, sending it skidding across the deck, and it retaliated with a claw that crashed against Rhod and would have gutted him if he weren't protected by ether.

He flinched and backed off anyways, trying to be wary. "How do I use arts?"

"Just shout the name! Uh, once they're charged!"

"I don't know their names! What do you mean charged?!" Retorted Rhod, and he ducked under another swipe. "Ha! Ya missed, you codswalloping spud!"

"I can still help with my arts! Try this: Eagle Eye!"

Rhod blinked. Suddenly his vision seemed sharper, and he could easily pick out weak points on his enemy. He swung into an upper jab, and then stabbed with his left, driving one of the prongs into a weak point. He took another hit on hit shoulder, and he realised his barrier was weakening.

He had an idea of what to do. He got his right hand close to his chest, ready to fling it out. He could see the Krabble using it's posture to guard itself from harm, so if he could break that posture...

He'd need a hard punch which transferred lots of force. Rhod took a breath, and shouted the first thing to come to mind. "Throughput Straight!" He slugged with his fist, and mid-flight it glowed with ether energy, before impacting the Krabble and sending it staggering a bit.

Rhod booted it over, shouted "You're finished!", And drove his fist down onto the Krabble's face. There was a small splatter of blue blood, that was thankfully kept off Rhod's clothes, and the Krabble stopped moving. "Rhod one, Krabble zero."

"You did great! I think!"

"Uh, how do I take these things off?" Rhod held up his hands. They still had the knuckle claws. They suddenly expanded a touch, becoming easy to slip off. "Oh."

It was smooth sailing from there out. Rhod tried to have a few conversations, but just couldn't really think of anything- Nim had only existed for three days, so they didn't have any shared experiences Rhod _wanted_ to talk about.

Rhod eventually looked out over the cloud sea. "I'm a poor driver, at least right now."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm not trying to be a douche to you or anything, but I literally have no idea how blades work and do any of the things they're meant to do." Admitted Rhod.

"Hehe. I guessed."

* * *

"Titan on the horizon!" Called the captain. "Ten minutes out. If you have any belongings, gather them."

Rhod shook his head. "I'm wearing everything I own." He jogged over to the front of the ship, hoping to get his first view of Indol.

The titan was gliding through the clouds, and even here, as far as his eyes could see, the differences to his home were plain as day. Foresting was sparse at best, and there were glints of gold or maybe brass on the spires of buildings. The place as a whole was under a light colour scheme.

"Nice place... Seems a bit too fancy for me, even." Rhod was suddenly incredibly conscious of his clothing. And then realised that regardless of how he looked, Nim was practically... "Hey, do you want to buy a shirt? I don't... I don't know if I can walk around the religious centre of Alrest with... with... uhh... You know."

"No! Shirts are evil! The cloak was bad enough! And- Oh hey, the titan!"

The boat swam in without a hint of trouble. Now that they were closer, Rhod could see the city of Indol. It was very... it was pretty, and it was grand, but it wasn't overstated. "Okay, so we need to find the driver registration. Everything else can wait."

"You know, there's something weird about that titan. I wonder what."

"How would you know that? You're like a day old. When could you have learned about titans?"

Nim shrugged. "Just doesn't seem natural, the way those bits of wings jut out there. Look, can you see it?" She pointed.

"No, not really."

* * *

The boat docked. Immediately, a guard in white-gold robes was walking over. The captain lowered a boarding plank, and Rhod got off as the guard ignored him, and went along the pier, blade in tow.

"This place is weird..." Said Nim.

Rhod looked around. "Driver registration. Come on."

They wandered into the docks. If you could call them docks. Rhod remembered a little of what he'd learned in geography. Indol as a city was mostly arranged around this little area. It didn't have the population of Torigoth, nor the high trade of Uraya or technological appeal of Mor Ardain. Unless you were a driver, or looking to obtain a safe core crystal to use, then... there wasn't much reason to come here.

None of that knowledge was helping someone who'd never been off his titan navigate an unfamiliar city.

"Hey, is navigation a blade skill?" Said Rhod awkwardly.

"Nope. Hey, Kit? Which way should we go?"

"Are you..." Rhod watched the small blue creature make a strange yip. "Are we really just going to put our trust in a tiny shoulder phonex?"

"Kit says go up the stairs."

Rhod went up the stairs. He felt incredibly judged, even as the indoline people went about their daily routines without batting an eyelid at him. They reached the top of the first flight of stairs, and Rhod could only look at the next four flights. "Okay, who... who in their right mind puts this many redundant, knee-busting stairs in such a tiny city?!"

He climbed the next flight, and came out in a market. Rhod got hit with just a little culture shock, as the vendors weren't calling out to try and get your attention, nor were they displaying the stock in front of them, holding everything on elaborate shelves behind them.

"Hey! Sunny, could you not?!"

Rhod spun to see Nim reaching behind her to push back one of her phonexes, that was trying to reach over and grab a piece of meat from a stand.

A mildly uncomfortable thought crossed Rhod's mind. "...Are they attached to you?"

"Huh?"

"The phonexes."

"I have no idea!" Said Nim cheerfully.

"...Right. Anyway, I've only got like... 300 gold left, so let's not buy anything we don't absolutely need. In fact... Architect, I hope I don't starve here. Hopefully someone will be willing to let a stranger earn a spot of gold..." He looked at the sanctum, at the top of the stairs. "Okay, now that I see that- that's probably where we can register. Come on. Maybe someone inside can give us some advice, too."

He went up one lot of stairs. And another. And another. He was physically fit, but there is a limit to how many stairs you want to just power through. No wonder he hadn't seen a single overweight indoline...

He looked around the atrium he'd just entered, immediately at the top of the stairs. A choir was singing in the middle of the area. Best not to interrupt that...

They walked around the edge of the room slowly, trying to spot someone who looked like they could help. He spotted a pair of guards at the far end of the room, by a giant archway. Rhod walked over. "Hello?"

"Hello there. Do you seek to enter the Great Creation Cloister?" Said a guard.

"The what?" Rhod blanked. "What's a 'Cloister?'"

The guard wasn't angered. "Are you perhaps lost?"

"...Yes. Do you know where I can register as a driver?"

"Ah." The guard suddenly tapped the butt of his poleaxe on the floor once. Another guard appeared. "Please escort the driver to the registry."

"Yes sir. Please, follow me."

Rhod walked after the guard.

Nim tapped his shoulder. "Something feels weird."

"Nim, you say that a lot."

"Aw. It's just the ether here..."

They arrived in front of a small building. The guard knocked the door once, and it opened. He stood to one side and gestured for Rhod to go in.

Rhod walked into the small room. it was simple stone, and seemed to be designed to be sturdy. Perhaps to make sure it didn't get damaged by any blades? He'd heard stories of some that were naturally on fire... although he'd never seen one. "Hey? Anyone there?"

"Ah, a new driver." Someone stepped out from a side room, holding a stack of papers. "The man who normally does the registry is off sick, so please, allow me."

Rhod noticed just two things about the girl who'd greeted them. One, she was a blade. Two, she didn't seem to have any problem wearing normal clothes. "Nim, I've found someone I want you to learn something from." Said Rhod automatically.

"Huh?" Nim peered around him. "Why? ...Oh. You jerk."

"I am Fan La Norne. You'll probably see me around the city quite a lot." Fan opened a book. "So then, where are you from?"

"Gormott."

"Okay..." Fan scribbled something in the book. "I'll have someone check with the consul there that you do exist, and you'll be registered."

"That could take-"

"It's okay, we penalise how many core crystals we give to organisations that don't respond in good time." Smiled Fan. "We take our records very seriously- if powerful blades fell into the wrong hands it could be a disaster." She shut the book. "Please remain in Indol for a week, until your registry is complete. There's an inn near the base of the stairs if you don't have anywhere to stay.

"Uh, lady Norne... I don't have nearly enough money to live here for a week."

"Oh?"

"I have like 300 gold. Is there any way to earn money here? I kind of want to avoid starving, is all."

Fan smiled. "I know what to do. We offer a week's free tuition to new drivers without a military attachment, to help train our own forces, including some free meals. You're not with any army?"

"No. Free tuition... you know, before I awakened my blade, I was going to come here and study chemistry."

"You won't be learning in a classroom. Your gold should be enough to stay in the inn just for tonight, and then first thing tomorrow, come to the rear gate of the city. I need to leave now, sorry. I'm just trying to put together some information."

"Understood. I'll be sure to attend."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur of trying to just navigate the city. It had already been evening by the time they'd arrived, and dusk was falling fast.

Rhod found the inn, and watched ships come and go in the port. He didn't want to complain, but he was getting a bit hungry. Still, he went to bed, and fell asleep without even a hint of trouble. It had been a long day.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"So, you're sure about this?"

"Have I ever not been? These will be invaluable assets, Malos. I've planned the scene down to the last arrow." Assured a man in blue- Akhos. "They'll never know I was there."

"What about the new recruit?" Asked somebody else, dressed entirely in white. "Can she be trusted?"

"Not yet. Patroka will watch her for the time being. Have you any word on the location of our ultimate goal?"

"Mikhail still needs to find out exactly where Addam left her. It'll take him a few weeks to locate the ship at best." Explained Malos. "Akhos, if you have faith in your plan, then go ahead. But if you die, it's on your head."

"It's far too early in my play to kill off a main character." Chuckled Akhos, gesturing to himself. "I'll return in a few days."

* * *

Rhod tossed and turned in his bed. "No... run..."

He didn't know it at the moment, but he was having a nightmare. What was in it was a mystery for the moment, but it was a safe bet that Rotbart was involved.

His eyes snapped open. "Liam?" He realised instantly where he was.

He looked around he room. Nim was sleeping in the corner. His bedsheets were mostly pushed off the bed.

Now that he thought about it, just why was Nim sleeping in the corner? He'd only had enough money for the tiniest room, but there was always the other side of the bed.

Actually, maybe it was for the best. Or Rhod could have slept on the floor.

He lay down, and tried to get back to sleep. "Titan's foot, what did I do to deserve getting less sleep right before a day when I'm going to need to pay attention?"

* * *

It was early morning as they arrived to the rear gates of the city. Rhod didn't feel nearly as tired as he expected, either from nervousness or excitement. He hadn't expected this, but given that he had next to no idea what he was doing when it came to actually making use of his blade, it was more than welcome.

"Nim, this is the right place, isn't it?"

"I think so?"

"How reassuring." Rhod looked around. "There should be some other drivers around, right?"

"Here comes someone!"

"Ah, good." Rhod looked over, seeing several people approach. "Wow, there's actually quite a few of them."

A small group of drivers were walking over neatly, in double file. All wearing indoline clothing, in that signature gold and white. Their blades followed behind in the same pattern.

They stopped in front of Rhod. "Um, hey. Morning."

"Are you our teacher for the day?"

Rhod shook his head. "I'm just joining."

"I see... Oh, you have a rare blade. They'll serve you well." Commented the foremost indoline.

"What are we going to do today? Any idea?"

"I hope we can go and explore the wilds on the titan!" Blurted Nim. "They're right there, look!"

A woman stepped forwards. She seemed to be in her twenties. If the giant shield-hammer and stern expression on her face were anything to go by, she was ever so slightly tougher than old boots made of steel. Complete with golden hair. She took out a scroll. "We shall be covering the usage of field skills today. New recruit, what is your name?"

"I'm Rhod."

"I am Maria. His eminence, Praetor Amalthus, decrees that the drivers who are taught in this holy land should seek to ensure they uphold each other's best practices in spirit and flesh. I will serve as your guide for today, as I'm only here to refresh myself."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Hey, hey? Can we explore the rest of the titan? I can't wait to see what's around there!" Called Nim.

Maria forwned. "You'd do well to keep your blade in order. But yes, we will venture outside the city for practical demonstrations. Perhaps you'd care to meet my blade, Sanzang. He'll teach you discipline before the day's done."

A blade walked forwards out of the small group of waiting indoline and blades. He seemed fairly generic. "I'm here to serve my driver. It seems you have a lot of learning to do." He bowed shortly, and stepped to slightly behind Maria.

"I'm Nim! I really like nature, and I want to protect it!"

Maria folded her arms. "The tutor will arrive in a moment. Be sure to address him correctly as Sir, Rhod."

"Yeah, okay." Rhod said, before whispering under his breath. "No need to get stuck up about it..."

Maria marched over. "Don't think I didn't hear that. It's the duty of any self-respecting monk to have senses as sharp as possible."

Rhod bit his lip. "Aw crap."

* * *

Rhod was hanging onto every word as much as possible as the teacher explained how to use field skills. He'd never known there were quite so many.

"Now, aside from the elemental masteries, there are skills that relate to use of power- these however, are quite rare finds, only on unique blades and not all of them. And skills best described as gathering skills. You there, Gormotti boy, Rhod, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring your blade to the front."

Rhod stood up, and took Nim up to the front of the gathered class.

"Now, you can check what kinds of skills a blade has by asking them to focus. This will tell you all you need to know about a blade, core chip, abilities, and skills- but only skills that you have unlocked or are imminently within your grasp." The teacher turned to Nim. "If you concentrate, you'll be able to see exactly what you can do. The names of all your abilities, everything. Today, list me your field skills."

"Alright... " Nim closed her eyes. "I have... Earth mastery, ichthyology, and phonex linguistics."

Rhod looked at her in confusion. "Phonex linguistics?"

The teacher nodded. "Most unique blades have a personal field skill, exclusive to them. The use tends to be limited to very specific situations."

"I see."

"Okay, your lesson today is quite simple. there are many things you can do in this area that will make use of skills, so everyone, try using them on small objects and report back to me in half an hour."

Rhod walked off. "So... by the sound of things, you can manipulate the soil?"

"It's the power to use nature! Me alright!" Nim looked at the floor. "So... I can call on it to just..." She raised a hand.

A tiny mound of dirt rose up from the grass. "Neat." Said Rhod. "Although I have no idea what you'd do with that. Are we just going to... I dunno, magically till a field? Or is farming too anti-nature?"

"Farming is good! I want to protect nature, after all! And that means you don't need to risk damaging it if you're self-sufficient!"

"Good point. Okay. So that's a blade's power. So what about Ichthyology, and phonex linguistics?"

Nim looked around. "Oh, I see a stream over there! Follow me, come on!" She took off, Rhod scrambling to try and keep up. She looked at the water.

"So, how does this... ichthyology thing even work?" Said Rhod. "Because I don't see how you can catch a fish without a fishing pole- OH. Oh sweet flying titans, how did you DO that?!"

Nim was holding a fish she'd literally picked out of the water. "Easy!"

Rhod looked at the wriggling fish with his mouth wide open. "I... what..."

"You're not so fond of fish?"

"No, they're my favourite food. Just... how... Okay, you blew my mind today." Rhod looked around. "Hey, this could feed us! Okay, you have gotta teach me how to do that."

"Watch." Nim knelt by the stream, and waited for a few moments. She grabbed and missed. "...Aw."

"Try again, we both know you can do this."

Nim swiped another fish out of the stream. "Tadaa!"

"How does that WORK?! You can't just catch fish with your bare hands, they're way too slippery!"

"Nature provides!" said Nim. "Hey, do we have anywhere to keep these? You can eat them raw, but they won't keep very well, and we shouldn't take more than we need."

"No. Wait, you can eat them raw? That sounds kind of disgusting but I'll try them. Maybe it'll inspire a new insult."

There was a call from the teacher.

"Oh, I'd better put these back." Nim tossed the two fish into the stream. "We'll catch you later."

* * *

"Now, while your basic field skills alone are not too useful, when combined with other skills they can achieve some very noteworthy results." The lecturer gestured to the floor. "While for the best effects you may need rare skills like Fortitude or Focus, with simple masteries you can still make things happen. If, for example, we have roughly four earth Blades hold this sand in the air, and three fire blades melt it, we could create a glass structure, such as a bridge. The size and strength of such a structure is theoretically unlimited, but in practice you may have problems focusing the power of more than a dozen blades safely. Please get into groups of elements, and try using some combined field skills."

"Any other earth users around here?" Rhod looked around. "Oh no."

Maria was marching over. "Sanzang is a fire Blade. If we work together, we may be able to create a glass bridge as told."

"I'm... sure, we'll try it. Nim?"

"Ready."

"Clear the area. Watch and learn, everyone." Maria hustled a few people away from the sandy patch. "Nim, you initiate. Sanzang, follow up with your skills."

"Nature, lend me your strength!" Nim lifted up a hand.

Sanzang snapped his fingers. "Burning now."

A small bit of sand lifted up, and briefly flickered with flames, before dropping down, hot but not melted.

"...What? What did we do wrong?" Said Rhod.

"Not enough elemental mastery. You couldn't hold the sand in place long enough, you couldn't supply enough power." Maria pointed at each of the blades. "Maybe with more training?"

"They did their best." Said Rhod indignantly.

"Say what you will."

* * *

Class finished for the day shortly after. Rhod was left alone in the open fields of Indol. There were some small farms near the city, and then wilderness. It was hard to colonise areas infested with monsters, after all.

Rhod headed out to do some exploring. And fishing.

It wasn't long before they'd followed the river upstream a little, eventually finding another, faster river. The wilds of Indol were fairly restrained, somewhat sandy and dotted with small, thin trees. The odd volff roamed around brazenly, and there were some unsettling bird in the sky, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the areas around Gormott.

Rhod was cheering as Nim caught fish. "That's two!"

"This is enough. It's not good to take more than you need. Can you pass me one of my weapons? I know how to make a fish safe."

Rhod grabbed one of the knuckle claws from his hip. "Are you telling me these things only have spikes on the bottom so you can gut a fish?"

"I didn't design them." Nim easily turned the weapon on and sliced the fish open, removing a few parts and cutting away some others. "You can just eat what's there off the bone. It's safe!"

"If you say so..." Rhod took a bite. "Huh. Not bad, really. How long did it take you to learn that?"

"Um."

"Oh yeah, born with it. Forgot you were a blade for a second."

They sat down to eat. A profound silence fell.

Something moved in the distance. "Is that a monster?" Said Rhod, suddenly aware.

"I don't smell anything. Hey! Sunny!" Rhod looked over to see the orange phonex chomping down on half a fish.

"Well, I guess he's got to eat too."

"No he doesn't! I can give him ether. That was my fish, Sunny."

"Wait... do you need to eat?"

"Yes. But I can use ether to fuel myself a lot. Food is just... you know, nicer than air."

"Fair enough."

"Greetings there."

"Uwah!" Rhod spun. The person he'd seen in the distance was near now, clad in blue. "Scared me there."

"Apologies. I was simply looking for some directions." Said the man in blue. "I'm searching for a temple. It's supposed to reside in the heart of these woods. Poetic, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh... Well, if you go that way then move downstream you'll reach the city. I'm not from around here."

"Something's weird about this guy..." Said Nim.

"Oh, this is your blade?" Asked Akhos.

Rhod nodded. "She's been a great help ever since she awakened. Although she does seem to call way too many things out for being weird."

"I'll be on my way. I hope you can be the driver your blade deserves." Akhos turned and walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Said Rhod. "I didn't get his name..."

"He seemed pretty nice! But there was something about him..." Nim tapped her chin. "Ah well. Do we have enough gold to book a room at the inn? Nature isn't always kind when you sleep in it!"

Rhod shook his head. "We're flat broke. Maybe we should head to the city anyway?"

"Really?"

"Well, I don't want to live on raw fish forever. I at least want to cook them. And maybe I can find a way to earn some gold?"

* * *

Rhod was exploring around the city when he saw someone. A fellow Gormotti. He didn't even stop to hesitate before walking over. "Hey there. Nice to see another guy from home."

They turned. "Oh? ...You're not with the rest of us."

"Hm? There are more of you?"

The person he'd talked to turned. "We don't want anything to do with drivers, thanks."

"H-hey? What did I do?"

It was too late. They were gone.

"You did nothing wrong." The voice that said that was unfamiliar entirely. A gentle voice. Rhod looked behind him to see someone he'd never expected to lay eyes upon.

"P-praetor Amalthus..? Um, your excellency!" Rhod bowed. "Nim, bow, quick." He whispered.

"Who's this guy?" Said Nim. "Smells like ether."

Amalthus turned just the very barest hint of a smile. "It is my duty to check on my city from time to time. If you wish the world to be a certain way, then it is your job to make it so."

Rhod looked up. "Please forgive me, your excellency. I didn't mean to upset your people."

"As I said before, you have done nothing wrong. We harbor refugees from some places in Alrest, specifically those that have suffered because of my choice to dole out core crystals. The refugees here have all lost their homes to blades." Explained Amalthus.

"I understand, your excellency. I will be more careful towards them in the future." Said Rhod.

Amalthus nodded. "Your respect is appreciated. I don't have the time to talk to each person individually, so I must be on my way."

"Farewell, your excellency." Rhod bowed again. Amalthus walked off. Rhod watched him turn a corner. "Oh, by my own bloodshot heart, Nim, you did NOT just do that."

"Do what?"

"That guy is literally... okay, so you know Mor Ardain? Well if he made a threat to Mor Ardain that was reasonable, then they WOULD bend to it. He's a hero of the aegis war, he can make a core crystal safe to use for anyone with even a hint of potential, and he's the oldest person alive. You kind of HAVE to bow at that. And you just said he smelled weird! You didn't even call him by his title!" Rhod said, nearly grabbing his blade.

"Neither did you." Said someone Rhod recognised much faster.

"What? Hey Maria. Look, I'm sorry if my blade did anything wrong, but-"

"He's 'Your eminence', not 'Your excellency'." Said Maria sternly. "And if you'd disrespected him just one syllable further I'd have to take an oath of nonviolence to stop myself."

"Hey, I tried." Said Rhod. "What do you expect from me?"

"To keep your blade from insulting his eminence!" Yelled Maria.

"Lay off my driver!" Started Nim, pushing Rhod out of the way.

Sanzang immediately stepped in front of Maria. "Stand down."

Nim looked like she was half a second away from punching someone.

"Excuse me." Said a new voice. Rhod turned.

"Fan?"

"Excuse. Me." Said Fan, to the two blades glaring daggers at each other. "Don't make me restrain you! I will not have fighting in the city!" She held her staff in front of her for a second, as if she were about to cast a spell.

Sanzang stepped back. "Apologies, Lady Fan."

Nim looked at Fan. "But-"

"Come on, Nim. We're not going to punch someone over a few words." Rhod said awkwardly. "Come on, please don't make a scene here."

"Alright..." Nim relented. "Sorry, miss Fan."

Fan la Norne smiled. "Maria, his eminence would understand if somebody who hasn't been here before, and did not expect to meet him, did not know the proper formality."

"...It is true." Said Maria, dipping her head. "That was untoward of me, Rhod."

"Wow. You apologise easily." Said Rhod.

"I must catch up to his eminence, for now." Fan turned and ran off.

"..." Maria took a breath. "You don't realise just how lucky you are."

"Oh come on, you're really making threats now? I thought you were loyal to the whole 'don't fight' thing the praetorium has!"

"No, I mean that sincerely." Said Maria. "To meet both his eminence and the goddess of the praetorium in a matter of minutes... few can claim that."

"Yeah... Hey, Maria. Quick question, is there anywhere I can earn gold in this city? Because I'm kind of..."

Maria shook her head. "The refugees do most of the work you might be able to do for a reward."

Rhod clenched his teeth. "Oh dear."

"You're out of money?"

"...Yes." Admitted Rhod. "Do you guys have rules about sleeping in the street? It was a bit of a problem in Torigoth and they started arresting people for sleeping in stupid places before they could get the other half of the residential zone set up."

"It would be better if you just went and rested in the refugee camp."

"But my blade... I can't just leave her to wander the streets!"

"Then sleep outside." Said Maria, before turning and leaving.

 **Author's notes: I always wanted to explore the Indoline titan a bit. There's got to be more there than just a city, right? I also drew Rhod, and set the drawing as the picture for the story. Potato camera coming through for me, aw yeah.  
**

 **Oh, and by the way- I really love Morag as a character, she's honestly my favorite chracter, but I couldn't make reasonable Gormotti OC that would like her because of the general resent towards Mor Ardain. Don't be upset that I had Rhod insult her after she put in hard work to make things better.**

 **Some more character notes now:**

 **Rhod's liked types of item: Fish, Games**

 **Favourite items: Torigonda, Frozen Odifa**

 **Nim's liked types of item (Same as game): Fish, Instruments**

 **Favourite items: Don't Feed The Armu, Tricolour bowl.**


	4. Chapter 4: Theft

**Last chapter: We met a girl with a hammer blade called Maria. She's kind of uptight about everything but otherwise a decent mentor.**

"...Sometimes I think I need to work on being diplomatic." Rhod shivered. "On the other hand, screw you, Maria."

"I'm telling you, I don't mind if you go and sleep in the camp in the city!"

They were huddled around a failed campfire in the woods. Rhod's clothing seemed to be painfully inadequate in the face of a cold night, but he was at least able to avoid hypothermia.

"I'll tell you what, whoever romanticises sleeping outside is a buttered ass-biscuit of the highest order. This sucks so bad."

"I like sleeping outside!" Protested Nim.

Rhod just glared. "..."

"You're just grumpy because you're cold."

"And you're not cold? You're practically naked."

"I'm fine. It's a little bit cold, but nothing too bad."

Rhod just shook his head. "Well, I guess I'd better try to sleep..."

Later, the nightmares returned. Whether the situation had made them worse or better was a mystery, but the fact was that Rhod was tossing and turning in his sleep. Eventually he kicked the trunk of a tree and he woke up.

He glanced around. Nim seemed to have curled herself impossibly tight before dozing off, conveniently covering most of her body. The campfire was still there, unlit. He felt cold and awful, and tried to recall what he could of the nightmare. It was blurred. Liam. His parents.

"Freaking brain. Just let me get on with killing that thing." He cursed at the stars. "What am I meant to do with these dreams? Because all they do is piss me off."

* * *

The next morning at the training grounds, Rhod grinned at Maria in self-satisfied smugness. "Bet you didn't expect to see me back here."

"You look awful." Said Maria. "You... you didn't actually sleep outside the city, did you?!"

"Sure did." Said Rhod. He felt like death on legs. Chilly, damp, and tired.

Maria just shook her head. "I... I pray for you."

The teacher for the day clapped once for attention. "Today we'll be covering the first part of blade combat. Unlike normal weaponry, blade weapons expend ether to create a cutting edge or projectile. This means they never dull or run out of ammunition, so long as there is ambient ether in the surrounding atmosphere." He took out a lance. "Now, to explain Blade specials. I'll need a willing volunteer."

"Allow me." Maria got up, taking her hammer off her back. She stood in front of the instructor, ready for battle.

The teacher nodded once, and then dropped into a fighting stance, holding his lance low. "As you deal damage with blade weapons, then you will charge ether inside your body." He stabbed at Maria, but couldn't get through her barrier. "Using arts releases this ether- Pilum throw!" He hurled his lance to one side, and it took a groove out of the floor. "And transfers it to your blade. Once they accumulate enough charged ether, they can unleash powerful Blade specials- just throw them their weapon, and they'll do the rest!" The teacher tossed his lance into air, and his blade caught it, before throwing the megalance in a boomerang arc. "Get into pairs, and try fighting each other- BUT. Don't use arts or specials against each other, just fire them out of harm's way."

Sanzang got Maria's attention for a moment, and she looked over to Rhod.

Rhod already knew what was about to happen. "Nim, I think I know who we're fighting. Let's settle this score, and hopefully that'll be that."

"Rhod. Will you spar with me?" Called Maria.

"Let's. I have always wondered if there's anything to that whole 'fight until you're not enemies' thing." Rhod pulled on his gloves. "Ready?"

Maria flourished her hammer like it was weightless, and slammed it into the floor. "Prepare to face holy might."

"Let's have this be the end of being hostile, eh?" Rhod put his fists up. "Here we go!"

He ran forwards as Maria hefted her hammer, and punched at her as fast as he could, completely failing to realise this left him open to get hammered. it came crashing down and despite his barrier, he was nearly flattened. He stumbled back and tried to make a left hook but to his surprise she just blocked, and even while wearing a weapon hitting something he couldn't even damage hurt a bit.

He skirted in close, trying to take advantage of his easy-to-manoeuvre weapons, and threw a quick one-two for Maria's side. This time he managed to get a few good hits in, her barrier weakening, but then her hammer connected with his side, taking a big chunk off his own barrier's strength. Faster than Rhod would have thought possible, she brought the hammer up and down, ignoring the desperate punches that connected with her chest.

Rhod tried to get back, avoiding further attacks. "...I think I'm ready to use arts."

"Hit me with them." Said Maria.

"You sure?"

Maria raised her hammer.

"Throughput Straight!" This time, Rhod actually felt like he knew what he was doing with the attack. His hand soared forwards, ether glowing around it.

"Locked Gates!" The hammer suddenly expanded to make a giant shield, and completely protected Maria from the attack. Rhod was far too late to pull out of the strike, and slugged the near-indestructible defence at full force. To the mercy of his hand, his weapon broke instead of his bones, splitting in half.

"H-Hey! Alright then..." Rhod tried to run around the side of the shield, and attempted to kick where there wasn't a crystalline shield. His foot didn't take kindly to getting kicked against the now equally solid barrier covering Maria. "Ow ow ow!"

Maria got out of her defensive stance, and swung her hammer straight into Rhod's chest. "You're no match for a trained driver."

"Well never!" Said Rhod, hunched over. "It's not like you've got thirty years experience on me!"

"Thirty? If you think I'll rise to that bait, then- Hmph! Hit me with your other arts. I'm curious as to what else you've got."

Rhod racked his mind. "I don't know my other arts!"

"You- you really are a rookie." Maria said. "Do the first thing you can think of, and we'll see what happens."

"Pain-Gain!" Rhod was suddenly running. He put his one not-split weapon close to the floor, and then brought it up in an uppercut straight for the gut. And when it connected, he felt the pain in his foot disappear.

"Oof." Maria suddenly slumped a bit. "A health stealing art?"

"Seems so." Rhod looked at his fists. "...Hey, Nim, you can fix the weapon I broke, right? I'm sure blades can do that."

"Stop! Both of you stop at once!" The teacher came running over. "I said not to use arts on one another!"

"Ah, y-yes, you did." Maria nodded. "I simply wanted to speed things up."

"She invited me to use them."

"I'm well aware. There's something between you two, it seems."

"It's nothing really." Said Rhod. "We just..."

"He slept outside the city because I told him something I didn't mean, in anger." Said Maria. "But he..." She looked at Rhod expectantly.

"..." Rhod steeled himself for a moment. "I apparently didn't respect the praetor properly."

"So you thought you'd fight it out?"

"...Yes." Said Rhod.

"Very well. Just don't go overboard." Said the instructor, to Rhod's surprise. "Blades, be sure to warn us if your driver's barrier is depleted."

"You heard him. Let's find your other arts." Maria got ready for round two. "And maybe even your blade specials. You won't take me down while I have Locked Gates."

"New weapon, here!" Nim threw over a fixed glove.

Rhod jumped up, and brought a fist down, and then threw a few more punches. This time he felt like he had some idea of what to do. Another art. He spun himself around, stretching his arms out in a T, moving forwards like a human spinning top. "Clothesline spin!" He felt his hands beat against the barrier a few times, before the art ran out, and he stopped turning.

"Not bad... continue!" Shouted Maria.

"Okay then!" Shouted Rhod. "Here!" He stepped forwards quickly, dropped down to one knee and punched twice without much force, and then suddenly sprang off the floor, into the air and jabbed down as fast and hard as he could, at great speed yet with good aim. "Concentrated Blow!"

Maria actually stepped back at the force. "There. All four of your arts. That wasn't so hard to find out, was it? Now, let's see how you handle damage! Sanzang, attack!" She tossed her hammer into the air, and her blade caught it.

"Hammer beat!" Rhod could only frantically try to guard against the sudden attacks, and his ether barrier visibly cracked.

"I give!" Called Rhod.

"You can't do that in a real fight! Strike back!" Shouted Maria.

"...Nim! Go!" Rhod threw his weapons up. He turned, and hit his palm with a fist, trying to hype up for the attack.

Nim caught the gloves on her hands, and just held them hear herself for a moment as they glowed. "Nature is a fierce healer!" She held up the weapons and there was a pulse of ether.

Rhod suddenly stood straight, feeling like he'd had a good night's sleep, while Maria's barrier actually broke. "Heh, feeling good!" Rhod spun. "Looks like you've got the right idea for using blades."

Maria put away her hammer. "You still have a lot more to learn. You're lucky to have awakened a unique blade."

"Thanks." Rhod slipped off his gloves.

"A good use of abilities." Said the instructor. "Are you two cleared of any grudges now?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest, I could definitely use a friend." Said Rhod.

"Forgetting me?" Asked Nim.

Maria placed a hand on her chin. "Very well. Consider yourself forgiven in full."

* * *

The day passed. Rhod looked at his clothing, as he sat on a bench in the city. It was getting dirty kind of fast... "If only we had a water blade. I bet you can use water mastery to clean things."

"I could pick the dirt off?"

"Hmm. Maybe if I get desperate." Said Rhod. "What should we do? It's too early to go and catch some fish."

"Sunny wants to go and check the shops." Offered Nim.

"Alright. But we're not begging anyone. We don't need to."

The shops were immaculate and ornate as always. Rhod felt dearly out of place, in his dirty clothes. The small plaza smelled wonderful, with at least one cafe making some kind of delicious-looking drink. Rhod looked over one of the balconies, and saw the refugee camp below. Even if this city did have people who were homeless, they were treated well. It painted a good picture of this culture.

"Hey there, chum. You seem bothered."

Rhod saw someone standing next to him. "Hm? Not really. Who're you?"

"I am..." The person scratched their chin. "I'm not feeling very 'Zekenator' today. Just got out of surgery. My blade is just resting. It took a toll on them, too."

"Oh." Rhod suddenly felt awkward. He didn't know what to say to that. This person seemed pretty friendly, but they were a bit shaky on their feet, like they'd gone through a horrible ordeal. They were missing an eye, in fact!

"Ah, it's nothing you need to worry about. Just an old wound. Hey, you're a driver too, right?" Zeke said.

"Yeah. I'm Rhod. I never actually got your name."

"Well chum, you could address me as the bringer of chaos himself... Zeke. Or Ozychlyrus. Or The Zekenator, once I'm back at my full power tomorrow." The man reached behind himself. "And this is my sword, the Purple-" He grabbed air. "Oh, bother. Left it with Pandy."

"Heh." Rhod felt uplifted at the silliness. "So, what brings you to Indol? Driver registration? I didn't see you at the class."

"No, no. Just some normal heroic works!" Laughed Zeke. "And Cafe Lutino. Say, you're a driver! Where's your blade?"

Rhod looked around. Nim was... not nearby. That instantly seemed like a bad sign. He was about to panic when he saw her talking to another blade. Sanzang.

That meant Maria was here.

"Uh, gotta go. Before there's a street fight." Rhod jumped up, and ran over. "Nim, don't-"

Nim turned. "Aw, thanks a bunch Sanzang!" She held a tiny bit of paper out to Rhod. "Look!"

Rhod took the scrap of paper. 'I don't actually want you to sleep rough again, so if you want to stay in the refugee camp without leaving your blade alone, she can stay at my house.'

"...Nice of her." Said Rhod. "Is it okay to split up, though?"

"Well, I can't process ether as fast without my driver around, but I'll be fine if I get attacked!"

"I was only talking about getting lost... Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course! Oh, don't forget to give me your weapons! Don't want to spook anyone."

* * *

Rhod turned the corner into the refugee camp. He wasn't really sure what to expect from somewhere that might have been a gathering or people who had zero money, no homes and were stuck outside their home country, but when he saw it, it was... just a few tents. Probably provided by Indol, given the colouring and quality.

Some people milled about.

Some braziers burned. This place wasn't as spotless as the rest of the city, but in a way that made him feel more welcome. It was awkward, wearing his clothes around this city where everyone was in white robes.

He finally got a full eight hours of sleep, in front of one of those braziers.

* * *

When Rhod walked over to the training grounds the next day, he felt refreshed and ready. "Nim? You here? Nim?"

"Hey there!" Nim pushed her way through the crowd. "Maria was so nice! She let me play on her flute!"

Sanzang and Maria were both close behind. "I trust you had a better night?" Said Maria.

"...Yeah."

The teacher called for attention, and began the daily lesson. This time, battle skills. Maria clearly knew it already, but was paying attention regardless.

"Nim, what are your skills?"

"I have Restorative Fusion and Wild Familiars! And..." Nim trailed off. "There's a third one. But I can't remember it."

"Many blades have a lot of their true abilities lying dormant for years." Said Maria.

"However, if you know it exists, you'll unlock it soon." Added Sanzang.

"What do they do, though?"

"I can heal you if anyone starts a fusion combo! And I know how to kill beasts... Please don't misuse that one..."

"Seems kind of ironic, that you'd be better at fighting animals." Said Rhod. "Anyway- what's a fusion combo?"

"Allow me." Said Sanzang. "You're aware of the four status effects?"

"Break, Topple, Launch, Smash." Maria filled in. "Inflicted by arts. Most people can only do one or two, but you need to follow them in a chain."

"And how blade specials temporarily leave an ether affliction, that can be built into a blade combo?"

"Not really, but continue."

"A fusion combo is when you're doing both at the same time. So inflict Break, and then hit with a Blade special to heal." Finished Nim.

"I... see."

* * *

The class spent some time sparring, as the sun rose into the afternoon sky. It was a good day.

Someone familiar walked out of the gates of Indol. Rhod saw them. "Zeke! Hey there!"

"Oh, afternoon, chaps." Zeke wandered over. "Just on some business from the praetor, in the forest."

"Ooh! The forest? Can I come? Can I?"

Rhod chuckled at Nim. "We've been training all day, and the teacher has nothing to add. If you'd allow us, we'll join you." He noticed the handle of a large sword on Zeke's back. "Oh, I see you got your weapon back."

"Ahahaha! yes, this is my sword!" Zeke grabbed the weapon and held it up high. "The Violet Thunder Cloudbuster! Granted by the most mighty of blades, Pandoria!" He gestured to a small blade with bright clothing next to him.

"Sup!"

"With the incredible powers of my eye of shining justice, and the wondrous Turters, I'll set things right!" Zeke put his sword down, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ah, I see you're back to normal, lord Zeke." Maria walked over. "It practically made the news that our... 'Zekenator' wasn't feeling his best." The title seemed foreign on her lips. "The praetor made a direct request to you?"

"He wants the temple in the forest checked out." Said Zeke. "Want to come too? We could make it a nice class field trip!"

"If the praetor wills the temple be investigated, then it shall be done." Said Maria. "And I would be more than happy to assist however I can, in even the smallest matter, lord Zeke."

"You keep calling him lord. Is he important?" Rhod suddenly was struck by the thought he might have gone and randomly bumped into another important person, and was about to start another argument.

"Nah." Said Zeke. "I'm _only_ Zeke von Genbu, The Zekenator, bringer of chaos, and bearer of the eye of shining justice, ruler of the turtle." He suddenly took a tiny, but live, turtle of his jacket, to Rhod's confusion.

Nim gasped. "It's adorable!"

Maria coughed for attention. "You do also happen to be the crown prince of Tantal, milord."

"Well, yeah." Said Zeke.

Rhod looked at him incredulously. "Your majesty."

"Ah, shush. Pretend I'm not, it's more fun that way. Come on, best not to keep old Amalthus waiting. Let's get cracking!" He jogged off into the forest. "Come on, you two!"

* * *

They shortly arrived at a small stone structure. Temple just wasn't the right word for it. It was a large cube covered in a pattern of glowing blue lines, with a sealed stone door.

"What is this place?" Said Rhod.

"We've never been here before, have we?!" Nim rushed up to the temple. "Hmm, smells like... history. This building's been abandoned for a few years."

"Looks like some rogue tried to break in." Said Zeke, inspecting the door. "But didn't plan very well."

"This is a sacred abode." Said Maria. "Constructed several hundred years ago to hold four core crystals that have exceptionally high required potential. Whoever attempted to steal from here has committed a dire act of sacrilege."

"What are those marks on the door?" Rhod looked. There were small fragments taken from the door, but the damage was minimal. "...And why's the building glowing blue?"

"I don't like it." Said Nim. "It's choking out ether. I don't like it one little bit!"

"Lemme explain." Said Pandoria. "I know this tech. Titans can have low or high ether in their blood. Low ether blood sucks ether out of the atmosphere to fuel the titan. So if you circulate low ether blood through a building, it sucks away any nearby ether, so Blade weapons can't work on it, or in it. Neato, right?"

"But they store cores in there! Will they be okay?!" Nim looked like she was about to panic.

"Yes. Would they really do that if there was a risk to the blades?" Asked Rhod.

"Who knows?" Said Akhos. "Not you, I'd bet."

Rhod turned to see the man in blue. "Oh hi, Akhos. Enjoy your exploring?"

"It's been... passable." Said Akhos. "What's all the commotion here?"

"Someone has tried to break into this temple, in violation of the holy decree that the blades sealed here must not be given to any but those who can safely use them!" Snapped Maria. She regained her composure. "I don't suppose you know anything about this?"

Akhos walked over, inspecting the door. "I'd say... whatever made these marks was a ranged weapon. Notice there are no grooves? All direct impacts. And it's likely you're only looking for a single person, judging by that."

"Good eye." Said Zeke. "Sharp as a blade."

"Ah, what can I say. I'm a natural. Who might you be?" Akhos fixed his glasses.

"You can call me... Zeke von Genbu." Grinned Zeke. "But Zekenator will do."

"Ah, crown prince Ozychlyrus." Nodded Akhos. "I've read a book about you."

"There's a book about my prince?!" Said Pandoria.

"Indeed. So, what will we do about this temple? We can't just let it be robbed. But our options are open."

Maria glared at the scratches. "Now that they know blade weapons won't work, then they'll come back with some normal methods to try and open this. We need to assign the temple a guard and track down the culprit, as soon as possible."

"I'd be happy enough to keep watch." Volunteered Akhos.

"I'll... stick with Zeke. He's a pretty cool guy." Said Rhod.

"Not so fast, chap. If we split up, then there's six of us. We just have to spread out and make sure that we question any ether cannon users about where they were last night."

"I won't allow my homeland to be vandalised." said Maria sternly. "Righteous retribution will be mine, in no uncertain terms!"

* * *

They searched around. Rhod couldn't find a single other driver.

Zeke knew two of them, but both had a completely perfect alibi.

Maria was frustrated to the point of making a prayer to the architect. No luck.

Sanzang couldn't think of a good solution, and hardly spoke anyway.

Pandoria tried... something. Nobody was really sure what she did, but they were sure she tried.

Nim was the one to find a clue to follow. And it was in the most Nim-like way she could possibly have done so.

"Um, would you mind, having a chat?" She said, to a phonex on the side of the road. It was startled for a moment, but didn't move. "I was just wondering if you saw any blades come through here last night?"

The tiny creature made some funny meowing sounds.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back." She hurried off. Rhod watched her go.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to catch a fish, I can bribe the phonexes with it." Explained Nim.

"..." Rhod watched her quickly snatch one straight out of the stream. "You know, something tells me that that's pretty much what you are. A phonex as a blade. Anyway, they can talk?"

"They talk to me!" Nim turned to the one she'd struck up a conversation with. "Here, I got you a fish, little one." She tossed it to the creature.

"...Will this really work?" Whispered Rhod, wary of scaring it off.

The Phonex made a few sounds to Nim.

"Oh, I see! Hmm... You saw someone try to break into the temple... You don't know what colour he was?"

"What did his clothing look like, then?" Suggested Rhod.

"...She says he had some... um... glasses on? And they had big shoulders."

The Phonex ran off.

"Aw." Said Nim.

"This is good. Let's grab Zeke and Maria and head back to Akhos."

* * *

"Glasses and big shoulders, eh?" Considered Zeke, as they plodded back through the forest.

"Sounds weird." Said Pandoria.

"Perhaps Akhos will be able to draw some more conclusions." Said Maria.

Zeke suddenly stopped the group. "Something's wrong with the ether flow here..."

"You feel that too?" Asked Nim.

"Hm? What are you talking about? How can you sense the ether flow?" Said Rhod. He looked around. The temple was in sight, obscured by the trees.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right, he did agree. The dull stones just didn't seem-

Rhod went running for it the second he put two and two together. "Akhos! Akhos! Are you alright?!" He could hear everyone else running behind him, as he burst out into the clearing. "Akhos?"

The door of the building had been blown open, presumably by some kind of explosive. The ether lines on it were dull.

Everyone else came into the clearing.

"No!" Shouted Maria. "Who did this?! How?!"

"Watch out!"

Rhod watched as Zeke moved far faster than he'd have expected someone with a strong build like that could have, drawing his sword and smacking a blast of energy out of the air, just before it would have hit him straight between the eyes.

"What the..." Rhod put his weapons on.

"I must admit, you people had good intentions, but horrible critical thinking." Called Akhos. He didn't sound at all bothered by the situation, from atop the sacked temple.

"Akhos? You were the thief?!" Called Rhod. "You... Dastard of a plonker!"

"You really ruled me out?" Akhos gave an all-too-smug smile. "Someone you'd met once before. For a mere minute. I never asked for a comic-relief antagonist in my story, but I'm open to all kinds."

Maria got her hammer out. "Do not attempt to flee. I'll not allow you to escape."

"I'm afraid that... isn't your decision." Akhos said.

Zeke looked to the side. "Something's coming! In the sky!"

Rhod watched as a huge steel-grey ship flew overhead, rapidly approaching. "Architect above, that thing is moving fast! What kind of titan-"

The giant ship halted over Akhos, dropping down a rope. "I'll see you later, I should hope! Everyone loves a recurrent antagonist! In the meantime... Monoceros, fire salvo cannon three. Incendiary."

A giant gun on the ship cranked around, as Akhos grabbed onto the rope and began to rappel up.

"Get back here!" Zeke jumped, up onto the temple, trying to slice through the rope, but he couldn't quite bring Akhos down before there was an earthshaking blast.

"What in the world... is that thing?!" Shouted Rhod.

"I don't like it! Whatever it is, it isn't natual!"

"For once I'm inclined to agree with you... what did that shot do?" The Monoceros was moving off, Akhos almost on board.

"Fire! Everyone, we have to evacuate!" Called Sanzang. "You'll be burned to a crisp if you stay here!"

"Damn!" Zeke looked at the ship as it flew off. "Cheating git! Come back, you thief!"

"Prince, we have to go!"

"Alright!"

They ran. The flames from the weapon were spreading, and while live wood was hard to burn, if you got it hot enough then anything could. The smoke was the worst. It was almost impossible to see ahead.

"This is the way out!" Instructed Sanzang, the only one unaffected.

"There's something in the way..." Rhod could see it through the smoke. It was a giant insect monster of some kind, a huge beetle that made Rhod want to retch ever so badly.

"Let's bust through!" Called Zeke.

"Time for your first real fight, Rhod. You just keep us healed, we'll do the rest!" Maria got her hammer out.

"Aw, it's only this way because of the fire..." Said Nim, quietly. "But we have to fight!"

Maria ran in first. "As a warrior of faith, I march!" She hollered, swinging her hammer straight for her enemy. It tried to attack back with a barbed leg. The fires were closing in slowly.

Zeke was the one who moved in. "Dynamic Spark Sword!" He started swinging, and Rhod could see a thing blue stream of particles connecting him and Pandoria, as Zeke hacked away with incredible strength, lightning blasting everywhere.

"Have a few of these!" Rhod tried to move in, and pounded his fists against the armoured carapace of his enemy. He couldn't seem to make much of a dent.

"Blind spot!" Said Nim.

Rhod could have sworn there was something guiding him, as Maria pulled around to the right, exposing the back of his enemy. _Go for the centre of the plates. They'll snap under direct impact_. He drew back a fist, and punched. It still wasn't doing much... Maybe with an art... "Throughput Straight!" His fist actually rattled the enemy. They were far larger than him, but the effect was unquestionable.

"Enemy under Break!" Announced Sanzang.

"Righteous Assault!" Maria suddenly pivoted on her heel, and brought her hammer forwards at mach pace, the top of the head slamming into the face of the bug. Rhod had to jump back as it was outright bowled over.

"Enemy toppled!"

"Pandy!" Zeke threw back his weapon.

There was a tremendous buzz, the sound alone leaving Rhod's ears ringing in pain. Maria flinched too, but a solid barrier protected Zeke as Pandoria hit with a blast of thunder. "Lightning Force!"

Rhod suddenly felt his injured ears return to normal. So that was a fusion combo...

Zeke took back his sword. "And now... Stratospheric Thundeeer!" He swept upwards. Rhod should have been surprised at the several hundred pound bug lifting off the floor in a tornado spin, but he was fast getting used to this crazy fighting style.

"Yeah, that's what we're talking about!" Rhod encouraged, as he let another art fly. "Concentrated Blow!" He jumped, he punched. The bug was taking a beating, alright.

"Sanzang, now!" Maria gave her weapon to her blade, folding her hands in prayer.

"Second stage combo, coming up!" Sanzang followed up. "Flame bolt, Launch!"

It was a messy end, but a quick one.

* * *

"We all made it out alive..." Rhod was feeling a bit crispy. Zeke's jacket was a little singed. Indoline clothes apparently didn't burn.

"But the forest... it'll need years to recover from that kind of damage! Who was flying that abomination! We've got to stop them! They're a menace!" Exclaimed Nim, surveying the destruction. "Oh, I hope everyone made it out alive..."

"We'd better go explain ourselves to Amalthus..." Said Zeke. "Dreadfully sorry to have dragged you into this, chaps.."

"Don't be." Said Maria. "Save apologies for when you need them. Come. I will not allow this... this..." She wasn't just angry. Rhod could see her blue skin was practically radiating hot fury. She was insulted like she'd lost a child. "Nobody harms Indol while it is under the protection of its monks. Those that do... will be punished as they deserve."

 **Author's notes: Despite his true nature, it makes sense Amalthus would be a popular leader on Alrest. His city as a whole is peaceful and well-kept, and they have no shortage of resources.**

 **By the way, notice Zeke knows who Akhos is when you fight him at the end of chapter six? Despite not being in the party at any point where Akhos is involved previously? Let me explain that.**

 **Um, by the way... I know this is kind of frowned upon to ask for, but could I get some reviews? I like answering them. They don't need to be the longest things ever. A single sentence would mean a lot.**

 **Now, on with the plot!**


	5. Chapter 5: Search

Amalthus took the report without even a hint of anger. He simply held a statuesque face.

"So, in summary, your eminence... There is significant fire damage to the holy forest of Indol, the theives have made off to whereabouts unknown with technology beyond our scope, and we don't know their motives..." Finished Maria.

Amalthus spoke. "I see. This is somewhat troublesome."

"I say we'd better get after the blighters." Said Zeke. "Who knows what they'll be up to next?!"

Amalthus held up a hand for quiet, and it fell. "Not you, Zeke."

"Not me?!" Said Zeke, looking around. "I-"

"Silence." Hissed Maria.

"Of the four blades stolen, one had an ability comparable to my own blade, Fan la Norne." Amalthus explained. "She is called Obrona, and can purge ether from an area. Regardless of your skill, Zeke... That would stop your heart."

"Huh? Why?" Said Rhod.

Zeke grabbed his jacket, and peeled away the corner. "This."

Rhod clapped a hand over his mouth. "That's a- You're a blade?!"

"No. I just got stabbed in the heart once." Said Zeke casually. "Had to have the Praetorium implant a bit of Pandy's core crystal to keep me going. Actually had a bit of extra surgery the other day to get ready to put it back in her, but it'll need a year or so. Or more."

"That- that's not natural at all..." Whispered Nim. "It's-"

"Oh titan's foot, not in front of the Praetor. Nim, _please_." Whispered back Rhod.

"Then I will take it upon myself to track down this thief!" Said Maria boldly. "Your eminence, how can I serve?"

Amalthus turned. A great helix of core crystals floated in the air behind him. "Head to the Argentum trade guild. From there you ought to be able to track down this group. Once you have done so, then you will need this blade." He took a crystal. It's glow was dull, for a crystal that could be awakened. He passed it to Maria.

"What blade is this, your Eminence?"

"I do not know. They have exceptionally low power, so anyone could resonate with them easily. But they wield Twin Rings." Explained Amalthus. "These weapons are ideal for manipulating ambient ether, second only to Bitballs. Your best hope of taking on Obrona is to counter-disrupt the area's ether."

"Twin Rings..." Maria nodded. "I see..."

"And you, young driver." Said Amalthus.

"Y-yes, your eminence?"

"As praetor, I decree you are to assist my servant in her task." Said Amalthus, without room for argument. "Your driver registration numbers will temporarily be upgraded, so you can move through military areas unimpeded, to better complete this task."

"What... what about the rest of your forces?" Said Rhod nervously. "Surely they're better than a half-trained Gormotti?"

"I must reorganise the city guard against this threat." Answered Amalthus. "And I will keep Fan close for now, in case we are attacked. And besides... your healing blade should be invaluable to preventing the death of my servant."

"Your will be done, your eminence." Said Maria. "We'll depart at first opportunity. But I must ask one thing..."

"Speak."

"I wish to bond this blade to Rhod. I cannot afford to switch to a non-defensive blade in the heat of combat, nor am I ambidextrous."

"You may. Two more things, before you leave." Said Amalthus. "Fan will provide you some gold for this journey. Speak to her. And Zeke will help you select some appropriate supplies, as a seasoned traveller. That is all."

"Yes, your eminence." Said Maria.

"...I'll do my best, your eminence. Thank you for the core crystal." Rhod tried to bow, but then he saw Nim glaring.

"This is a suicide mission! Taking on something that unnatural, that powerful-"

"Nim!" Protested Rhod. "We can do this. Please, respect the Praetor. If anyone can judge what we're capable of, it's him."

"But... but that ship's technology looked even worse than Mor Ardain!"

"Be silent!" Said Maria.

"It's of no concern. I do not deny this is a dangerous task. But it must be done, for the good of all Alrest." Amalthus intoned. There was a slight hint of something in the air. Something impossibly powerful, like a black hole. "And who are you, to disobey your driver? If I will that something be done, then the architect wills it be done."

Nim wavered. "That's... that's really scary power..."

Amalthus relaxed, and the power vanished. "Be on your way."

Rhod dragged his blade away before anything more could happen.

* * *

"Oh my sweet, heavens, hells, and every last thing inbetween, would you EVER do that, Nim?" Said Rhod, as soon as he felt he was outside the hearing range of the building.

"I was just worried for you!"

Rhod sighed. "...Yeah. I guess. Maria, you'll still have us?"

"Very well." Said Maria. "Your disrespect is something I have come to adapt to. At least you make an effort. Now, let's make preparations before we leave. We should stock up on supplies. Fan's provided us enough money to head out well-equipped, and I'll see my task through."

"Hold up!" Shouted Zeke. He jumped down the stairs, landing with a thump. "Just running off to leave The Zekenator all alone?"

"You know it's not like that."

"Well, the next ship out to Argentum isn't until late. So I thought I'd send you lot off with a boost! Come on, chaps. Let's get down to cafe Lutino."

The cafe was a truly nice place. Wooden designs that were polished to a fault, yet still modest. Zeke ordered at the counter and came over holding a few cups.

"Odifa." He explained. "They only make it here in Indol."

Rhod took a sip. "Ow! Hot!"

"Tsk. What were you expecting?" Said Maria, setting her drink on the table.

"I just guess I always went for cold drinks." Rhod started blowing on his Odifa.

"They do Frozen Odifa, chum. Try that sometime." Pointed out Zeke. "Now then you two, how much do you know about adventuring?"

"...Carry a water bottle." Offered Rhod.

"Not bad, but do you know how to start a campfire? Catching a chill's no fun."

Maria nodded. "As a servant of the praetorium, it is my job to be competent in all aspects. I need only some maps."

"Alrighty. And what core chips are you two using?" Zeke looked over to the two blades.

"I'm using a Pentagon Chip." Said Sanzang.

"What's a core chip?" Nim tilted her head away from one of her phonexes, and it instead chewed on her hair.

Pandoria giggled. "New to this whole thing, huh? Guess you don't have any aux cores, either!"

Rhod looked at the blades. "Anyone want to explain?"

"It's easy enough. Core chips will give you a different weapon. Aux cores boost your blade's power. Go head down to the smithy and grab a core chip. Aux cores are nice and all, but they're a bit expensive and you need to buy a map and some boat tickets." Zeke said. "Go on."

Rhod took an hour with Nim, as he went down to the shops for blades. They were surprisingly small. "Nim, tell me something..."

"Hm?"

"Before I became a driver... well, I met two kinds of people." Explained Rhod. "Most people agree you should treat blades like people who just have to prevent their driver dying as long as they want to stay alive. But... well, some people argue that blades should be used as tools, or living shields because they can regenerate from injuries."

"That sounds horrid!"

"Agreed. I was just wondering what _I_ should do if we ever have to fight someone like that? I don't want to make the blade suffer. But I doubt they'll just sit aside and return to their core."

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Never mind. You're a bit too much of a nature lover to really-"

"Just go for the driver." Answered Nim.

"Wha-"

"People die as part of nature. Predator and prey. Those Ardainians shouldn't just be allowed to make blades suffer!"

Rhod put his hands in his pockets. "...I never mentioned the Ardainians. But yeah. They're known for it."

"Oh, I've had enough of this conversation. Let's talk about something better."

"Like what?" Rhod shrugged.

The orange phonex stretched down and plucked the half-full cup of Odifa right out of his hands, and tried to tip it back, instead splashing the lukewarm drink over Nim. "Sunny!" She shivered as the drink ran down her. "Greedyguts! Now we're soaked!"

Rhod couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh, it just went everywhere! Here, take my cloak, wipe yourself off." He passed the green cloth over to Nim.

"...Thanks."

"No worries. Just glad it wasn't hot enough to burn."

* * *

Another hour, and they were ready to depart. Rhod went over to Maria. "I got a chip. How do I use it?" He took his purchase out of his pocket.

"Touch it to your blade's core." Said Maria offhandedly. "What did you get?"

"Pentagon chip. Apparently it produces a special effect when it's used."

"An excellent choice." Agreed Sanzang.

"Prince Zeke provided me with some knowledge of what to do, based on his experiences. Once we arrive at Argentum, then Bana will acquiesce to a request from the praetorium for information. Then it's a matter of travelling to whichever titan our enemies hide on. Also, he gifted you a core chip."

"Wait, me? What for?"

"For your new blade. You didn't forget, did you?!"

It had been pushed out of Rhod's mind by Nim nearly insulting one of the most important individuals on the planet, in truth. "No, not at all. I was just... wondering what I did to deserve such kindness from a stranger."

"It's simply how he is. Prince Zeke may not have the makings of a politician, but I would follow a heart as pure as his anywhere." Explained Maria. "Here. These are now yours. A twin rings blade, and a cube chip." She passed Rhod a second core chip, and the core crystal. At night, even its weaker glow stood out against the darkness. It was soft.

Rhod carefully held the crystal with his sleeve, feeling a little trepedition. "So, if I touch this another blade will be created. There's nothing else to it?"

Nim clapped her hands together. "Nope. That's all you have to do! Mother nature will handle the rest."

Rhod nodded. "Here goes..." He placed the crystal into his hand. "Summoning a blade!" He felt his body shake, like his heart was vibrating. There was a slight ache in his muscles, but compared to the agony he'd experienced awakening Nim, it wasn't much.

The crystal jumped from his hand, and ether began to gather where it had been. Two hoops solidified, as a body made of ether gathered.

"...At your service."

"Wow, you have a nice voice." Said Rhod, looking at the blade he'd awakened. Black and white, with a pair of small horns. "I'm Rhod, your driver."

"Understood. My name is Kouki, and I am bound to you." His voice was deep, and strangely wise. "How may I serve?"

"We'll be going to Argentum. We're after a criminal thief, and your weapons should help bring them down."

"Then let's prove our power." Kouki sat, and bowed his head. "Lead the way."

Maria got the attention of the new blade. "Greetings. I'm the leader of this group, Maria. I will handle defence in combat, while Rhod controls healing."

* * *

They were out on the cloud sea before long, Indol fading over the horizon. The night was chilly, but everyone was wrapped up, or ignoring the cold.

"So how do I use this?" Rhod held the core chip up, looking at Nim. "Does it go in the weapon?"

"Nope. Just touch it to my core crystal. That'll do it!"

"Got it..." Rhod reached out, and placed the core chip against the glowing crystal. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you want me to have this? It'll use up the chip!" Said Nim.

"Of course I'm sure!"

The chip dissolved from Rhod's hands, and the weapons on his hips started to change, rapidly becoming something else. He took one and put it on, as the black shell turned an Indoline gold, smooth. He willed it to activate, and a strange lopsided loop of ether materialised.

"These are the Mirage Knuckles! They're much stronger than our old ones, and they make it harder for enemies to notice you." Said Nim, before looking confused. "Uh, how did I know that? Kit says the chip told me, so... go Kit, I guess."

"Maybe these will help us take down Rotbart? With Maria too..." Rhod smiled. "And now Kouki, as well. We've got quite the team! That gogol will never know what's hit it!"

"Oh, Rhod? Can I... um... I want to give Kouki his core chip."

"Well, okay. Why?"

"I, um, I really just like animals."

Rhod laughed. "Come on. I ought to get to know my newer blade, too."

* * *

They found Kouki with Maria and Sanzang, in the hallway of the ship. "What are you guys doing?" Called Rhod.

"We're dividing up the beds." Maria didn't miss a beat. "Would you rather room with Sanzang or Nim?"

"...No rules about boys not being in the same room as girls?"

Maria looked over with a frown carved from marble. "Blades are different from people. I'll leave it at that."

"...Right."

"And wait until you're married, you faithless hog."

"Hey! I never said I was thinking-"

Maria cut him off. "So, Sanzang or Nim? Kouki wants to room with you regardless, since he only just awakened."

"I choose Sanzang. It couldn't hurt to get to know him." Shrugged Rhod. "Nim, you're okay with this?"

"Yep!"

* * *

It turned out there wasn't much to talk over at that moment. Rhod could hardly commiserate over Maria with somebody entirely loyal to her. Kouki had existed for all of an hour. But there was one thing they could talk about, at least.

"So, have you ever heard the tale of the Aegis, Rhod?" Sanzang said. "All drivers hear it at some point."

"The Aegis? ...It's in the history books, but I don't know it well."

"Listen well then." Sanzang sat on one bed. "The tale of the Aegis. Long ago, a man climbed the world tree. A man called Amalthus.

* * *

"...And upon reaching the top, found Elysium." Said Maria, to a wide-eyed Nim.

* * *

"The Architect called to him, showing him two core crystals."

"One of shining emerald, another of deep amethyst."

"Amalthus returned, and found he could resonate with the amethyst crystal."

"He awakened the first Aegis. And was made Praetor for the success of his journey."

"But it was his greatest mistake."

"The Aegis he had awakened ran wild from his control, abandoning him, destroying without reason, and setting its sights upon the world."

"So, calling upon wisdom from the architect, Amalthus sought out a driver who could awaken the second Aegis."

"The hero Addam."

"Aegis of light at his side, Addam waged war against the dark Aegis."

"It was a terrible war. Even with the full strength of the Praetorium, and of the nations old, the war dragged on for a long time."

"Three titans were sunk to the bed of the cloud sea in the fighting. Such was the strength of the Aegis', they alone felled two, while another was a casualty of a battle between armies."

"And, when the days of war drew to a close, dark Aegis defeated, Addam vanished."

"And the Aegis of light with him."

"The divine servant of the architect sleeps forever, for the day she will be needed again."

* * *

"Many drivers yearn to be the one to find and awaken the Aegis." Said Sanzang. "But those who know Amalthus know better. She will not be awoken until grave times are upon us all."

"Of course, the current world is somewhat dire." Said Kouki. "Mor Ardain's titan is going to perish all too soon."

"...Really?" Said Rhod. "...That's some knowledge to be born with. The first I've heard of it, even. That could probably make more than a few people panic."

Kouki looked like he might have frowned. "It's of no consequence at the moment. You ought to rest, young master. And tell me more about this thief. It pays to be prepared."

As Rhod recounted what had occurred while Akhos robbed the temple, the ship continued to sail through the night. The captain was ever vigilant at the helm, on watch for anything that could threaten the ship.

For just a minute, he gazed up at the World Tree. The encirclement of lights around it had never changed, making navigation of this great sea far easier. But even when not navigating, it was truly a beautiful tree. It seemed to stretch up high enough to reach the stars.

But if, at that moment, he'd looked the other way, then on the very furthest brink of the horizon, he might have seen a strange black ship, flying with technology long lost to man.

* * *

"Akhos, I want you to reconsider."

"Now? After I went to all the trouble of making a daring excursion into the very den of our enemies?" Ahkos gestured around. "I'll be a better driver than anyone, Jin. You can understand why."

Jin frowned. "..."

"Ah, let me have this moment in the spotlight. I'll use the blade I awaken no more than is needed, I promise."

"And what about the other three?" Said Jin.

"Well, I'll be using one of them for sure." Malos walked in, eyeing up the four crystals on the desk. "And that leaves one for Patroka and one for Mikhail."

"I don't like this."

"Heh, I wonder why." Smirked Malos. "I know it's a painful notion, but face it. We're not gonna be able to see things through without these blades. And we even stole them from Amalthus, as a nice little 'fuck you' to the backstabber."

Jin's mouth remained immovable. "..."

"Or!" Suggested Akhos. He hit a button on his desk for an intercom. "Nia! Nia, come here!"

There was the sound of footsteps, before someone came into the room. "Akhos? Is something wrong?"

"Help me out, my fellow blade. I need to convince our stony friend here to let me play my part." Akhos gestured dramatically to Jin.

"He wants you to convince Jin that we need these blades." Deadpanned Malos. "You're the only one here with a bonded blade."

"It's worth it." Said Nia instantly. "Dromarch is the only reason I lasted even a quarter as long as I did on the run. I... I-" She clammed up, and looked down.

"Still afraid, I see?" Said Jin.

"I shouldn't be. Things are... they're going to be different here, right?" Said Nia.

"Well, only one way to find out." Malos took one of the crystals off the desk. "Here's the one for me. I can feel it." He looked over to Jin.

"...I'm still against this. It goes against everything we've worked on, trying to not use blades."

"Heh. If there's one thing I can teach you, boys and girls, sometimes you've got to damage what you're working on!" Malos grabbed the crystal, and the room lit up.

* * *

"Passengers, we have docked at the Argentum Trade Guild! Remember, anything left in your rooms will be pawned off before I leave port." Announced the captain.

"Master Rhod, are you prepared?"

Rhod was already walking off the boat, stepping into Argentum. "I've been here twice before, actually."

"What a weird place!" Said Nim. "Nothing's natural, but nature's still everywhere! I bet there's a tree up on those decks!" She waved a hand at one of the upper balconies.

"Don't delude yourself, blade." Said Maria, as she finished speaking with the captain. "In a place like this you're not that likely to have any kind of plants."

"There is actually a farm up there." Said Rhod. "They use it to grow spuds. Cheap and effective way to supplement the food stores of a place as busy as this." Internally, he was giving a fist pump at finally having some kind of superior knowledge or ANYTHING compared to Maria. Even if it was literally just the location of some veg.

"I see. Alright then, I'll go and request an audience with Bana, and demand to see the record of vessels that have passed through. In the meantime, you need to go and ask every guard in this place if they've seen any kind of strange ship." Said Maria. "Sanzang, attend me." Her blade stepped up to her side, and she was off, leaving Rhod alone with his two blades.

"Alright then, where should we search?"

* * *

Asking around was a long and tedious process. And no matter who he asked, the answer was always the same.

"No, we've not seen a ship like that."

"No, and nobody really looks."

And of course, all the nopon wanted money for information, and Rhod really didn't have much. He wandered up to the top deck. "Come on, you two. If we can't manage to find out anything useful then we might as well see the flight deck."

It was a very strange place, being both a farm and an airfield, mounted on top of a giant ship, that was suspended below a titan. Nim wasted no time in going to look at all the plants, while Kouki kept looking around, trying to find something to be helpful.

Eventually, Rhod wandered back into the guild, looking for some shade from the sun. The canteen bustled, and he'd have been lying if he said he didn't want to go and buy lunch, but Maria had all the money. Of course.

He headed down the stairs, to the lowest floor, searching for Maria. Or at least something to do. "Guys, I hate to say it in a place like this, but it's been five hours. I'm bored."

"If I may make a suggestion..." Started Kouki. "You could stand to get some practice with my weapons. Consider searching out a fight."

"A fight... hmm." Rhod looked around. "In a place like this? We're in a merchant city. No forests or caves for monsters to hide in."

"I know where you an find one!" Said Nim. "Well, um, he told me, by there." She glanced at a crate. "They haul up a lot of monsters on the docks when people go salvaging."

"Oh, thanks. Okay then, so if you stay around here and look out for Maria, then I'll go get some practice in. And please, please, I'm literally begging you, don't go and start a fight." Rhod passed her the knuckles, and headed to the salvaging port with Kouki.

"It's okay to give any salvagers that haul up monsters a hand?" He called to a nopon on watch, who nodded.

So he sat and waited. Eventually, one of the cranes started to winch up a haul. Rhod crossed his fingers, and got his weapons into his hands.

Someone in a small suit came jumping off the crane, as it lifted a net with a big crate in it out of the water. As the crate was dropped onto the deck, they lifted the helmet off their suit, and hit a good number of buckles to make some segments fall away.

"Ahoy, salvager! Mind if I lend a hand against any monster you've hauled up?" Shouted Rhod. Now that he saw closely, this salvager was awfully young... But given that they strode over and grabbed a mechanical broadsword from a waiting barrel as if they'd done it a hundred times before, they'd probably been salvaging since they could walk!

"Always glad to have a hand! I reckon there's a Medooz in there, so look out for the ether bubbles." Rex walked over, and jabbed the tip of his sword into a little crack in the crate, before suddenly ripping the entire front off. True to prediction, the strange monster floated up and out. "Okay, time to take you down."

"Let's get 'em!" Rhod activated his Twin rings, and moved in.

"Master, I can provide high ether resistance. It might be a good idea for us to handle the defence." Kouki instructed, as Rhod moved in.

"Sworrrd bash!" Rex made a hard jab, spurring Rhod into action.

Rhod swung his rings around. The first few slices were awkward, as he adapted to the weapon type, but after that he grasped how to properly cut with them, and went to work. He was aware of Kouki's presence behind him, a blue stream of ether transferring between them. Time for arts.

"Recurrence cut!" Rhod yelled, as he lined up and made a two-part X cut with his weapons, and the second one seemed to find a chink in the enemy armour. Rhod felt though he could do that again. But onto the next art! "Encircle edge!" He threw his rings to each side, and they curved through the air with the help of their ether, circling around the target. A flicker of green light seemed to appear on the floor.

"Double spinning edge!" Rex had moved to the side and suddenly whirlwinded in, hacking through the monster with ease. He my not have had a blade weapon, but he was a terror with that broadsword. The monster blew a few bubbles out. They popped, and Rex shielded his eyes from the spray of liquid ether, while Rhod did brush it off.

He had an urge, and decided to go with it. "Healing disc!" He twirled his rings in the air over his head. The small burns on Rex disappeared.

"Hit it, now!" Rex encouraged.

"To you!" Rhod tossed the weapons back to his blade.

"Dual Fang!" The weapons floated in the air of their own accord, and without warning two beams of ice suddenly fired. Each one struck the enemy, and it disintegrated. There was a small pause.

"Excellent work, although we could stand to practice more." Said Kouki.

"Thanks for that." Said Rhod. "Bye."

"Thanks to you!" Said Rex. "Nice to have a hand dealing with the monsters!"

Rhod walked away from the boy, not knowing what fate had in store.

* * *

He was about halfway back into the market when he felt a chill down his spine. "...Is someone watching us?"

"I am indeed." Said Maria sternly. "Could you really not remain vigilant for half a day?"

Rhod flinched. "Aw, crap."

"Sorry." Nim said from the side. "I didn't think she'd freak out if I told her what we'd been doing all day."

Rhod put his hands up and turned around. "I did at least try to do something with the time. I do need to learn how to use these weapons."

"But did I order you to? What if the theif had slipped right under our very noses?"

"Sunny has a pretty good sense of smell, I think he'd-"

"She wasn't asking you." Sanzang interrupted.

"..." Rhod internally knew Maria actually had a point. He wasn't about to admit that. "Don't be such a control freak!"

"Control freak?! I'm working for the safety of all Alrest! How can you be so... so arrogant as to believe your boredom is more important that the lives of innocent people!"

"I never said anything like that!"

"Then what were you saying?"

"I... I..." Rhod shut his mouth. "Why did I even agree to work with you? You get so uppity, so..."

"You know what? I don't actually need you for this. I'll finish the job myself." Maria turned and walked off, leaving Rhod silenced.

It took a good half hour for him to get to the canteen.

"...I really blew it, huh." Said Rhod.

"We didn't need her!" Encouraged Nim.

"We did. I don't think I can beat Rotbart without her expertise." Rhod slumped, and let his face hit the table. "I am a moron."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. You became defensive because she criticised actions you thought were reasonable." Said Kouki. "Fixing this is not impossible."

"Really? Sure feels that way."

"It's not like she's dead or anything!" Nim said.

"...Way to remind me." Rhod deadpanned. Nim put a hand over her mouth. He sighed, and sat up. "Okay, so what CAN we do? We could-" Something caught his eye. "Hey..."

"Huh? What is it?" Nim looked around.

"Look at that man's armor." Said Rhod. The shoulders were what had stood out. While they were black, the design was otherwise the exact same as Akhos'.

"Keen eye, master."

"Armor designs are mostly exclusive to each maker. If he'll tell us who made his, then we could be in business." Rhod got up, and walked over. "Excuse me? 'Scuse me!"

Malos turned around. "Get lost, you arse."

Rhod sucked air between his teeth. "I just wanted to know who made your armor."

"Didn't you hear me? Scram!"

"Please! It's to help catch a thief!" Said Rhod desperately.

Malos' tune changed instantly, as he connected the dots in a matter of moments. "A thief?"

"Yes. He robbed the Indoline Praetorium." Said Rhod. "I need to track him down and recover what he stole."

"Alright then, boy." Malos folded his arms, and smirked. "Try Garfont Village, Uraya."

"Kouki, Nim. You both remember that."

"Affirmative."

"We got it! Right Kit?" Said Nim. "Right."

"Come on guys. Let's go get Maria back! We have a new lead to chase up!" Rhod ran off, into the market.

* * *

Malos watched the boy run down the stairs, and smirked. He went into the inn, where a man in blue was sitting on the bed.

"Akhos, you're going to Uraya. I have a loose end that needs tying up."

"A playwright after my own heart!" Akhos grinned. "What can I do?"

 **Author's notes: So about Kouki. I was personally pretty disappointed to learn that there are no Twin Rings rare blades in the game, so I did make an effort to get at least one beast up to S-rank affinity on each driver. The first one I got, on Rex, was Kouki. He was actually pretty handy a few times, despite having weak skills compared to everyone else.**

 **I won't be adding any more blades to Rhod, however. Two is enough to keep track of.**


	6. Chapter 6: Uraya

"Damn, where could she possibly have gone?!" Rhod was on the verge of ripping his hair out. That might have been a bit easier considering the Gormott people tended to grow a lot of it to grab onto, but didn't change the fact he couldn't find someone to give them what he believed was critical information.

"It's more than likely she's on the flight deck, of we haven't seen her go past here-" Kouki started. "Nim, what are you doing?"

"Shush, I'm trying to talk to- oh no, he ran off..." Nim leaned over the railings. "Come back..."

"Let's get a move on. Kouki, you stand guard here and if Maria comes past, get her attention. Nim, you're with me. Be on the lookout."

"Affirmative."

"Let's go! I hope she's on the flight deck, I like it there."

Rhod marched up the stairs, looking around. Unknown to him, there was someone watching.

* * *

Kouki watched as a man in blue walked past, followed by a blade. He couldn't help but feel something strange about him, or at least those weapons he was holding. Dual shortswords, a rarity indeed. And the blade that was after him... there was something about their presence that chilled his core.

Metaphorically speaking, anyhow. He was an ice user.

* * *

"I just can't see her anywhere..." Rhod had checked the entirety of the flight deck. No sign of Maria. He'd even asked around. He'd even had Nim try to catch the attention of the wildlife, but as it turned out, she could only communicate to phonexes. "Do we have enough money to book a trip to Uraya? And where is Garfont?"

"I'm not sure... hey, do we really need to go after this guy?"

"You have got a point. It's Maria's job. But I'll be honest, the Praetor asked, so I'm going to try and get it done regardless. You don't just _ignore_ a holy decree, even if you're not from the religion. Besides, I need to get stronger and gather allies for my ultimate goal. I haven't forgotten, I'm going to have my revenge."

"Oh, I don't like this fixture on revenge you have. It's going to get you hurt."

"..." Rhod was about to bite back with a remark about Liam, but his all-too-recent split with Maria halted him. "Okay. Change of subject. What about that third combat skill you have? Grasped it yet?"

"Synthesis Lore!" Nim clapped her hands together and bounced around. "It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"So... no?"

"No. I feel like I should know something."

"Synthesis... Lore? Lore, like stories?" Mused Rhod. "Crazy idea here. Nim, tell me a story."

"Um..."

"First thing that comes to mind." Rhod leaned forwards, curious to see if his idea would work.

"Okay, so once, the spirits of the earth lived undisturbed. But there was terrible power in the titans below, that they were supposed to contain- and they knew they couldn't because it kept building up. So the spirits of fire helped the spirits of the earth release some of that power from the titan by letting them form a volcano! But then one day, the titan was in danger. So the spirits of the earth empowered the volcano, and made a massive eruption to drive away the danger!" She looked confused for a second. "How did I..."

"I have no idea. Cool story though." Shrugged Rhod. "Tell me more sometime."

"Hey, I feel a change! Yes, I know what I can do now!" Nim put her hands on her hips and looked up proudly. "I increase the damage of fusion combos. And I know all about blade combos."

"Oh, fusion combos again? Alright, I can work with that."

"Yep."

"I hate to interrupt the chat, you two, but I think I may have left a few things unresolved in the previous script."

Rhod spun, scrambling to get his Knuckles on. "Akhos! You... you're here!?"

"In the flesh." Akhos pushed up his glasses, and spread out his arms, twirling each of his new blades once. "How do you like the new props? You could say they're almost too realistic."

"Don't try anything here, Akhos." Rhod looked around. The guard already had their attention on Akhos, but they weren't running over. "This is a crowded place. You'd never get out. And you'd be recognised all over Alrest."

"Ehehe!" Snickered his blade.

Rhod automatically scowled. "Augh, that... that is one grating voice. Good thing I don't have to deal with it."

"Aw, look at that. I'll just have to be extra sure to do the talking from now on, eheh!" Obrona sauntered up to the side of Akhos.

"You're really going to make a scene here? I'll take you right back to the Praetorium, and I'll have you answer for your crime." Rhod held up his fists. "Surrender now."

"You see, we ACTUALLY want to make a nice little scene here!" Explained Obrona. "'Cause it's time we tipped our hand. Gotta get the script rolling!"

"The world is about to know the name... Torna." Akhos stepped forwards, deliberately.

The blade flashed forwards. Rhod moved to block, as fast as he could. It sparked against his weapon, and he brought his free hand into an uppercut, hoping to drive back Akhos. But with apparent ease, Akhos twisted, and stabbed at him, his ether barrier taking a bad hit, and then started swinging, as the guard ran over.

"Halt! Halt this fight!" Shouted one of the guards, before Obrona grabbed them off the floor.

"Ooooh. Lookit, everyone! Someone thinks they can interrupt us! Let me make a point!" Obrona pitched the nopon cleanly off the flight deck, like a volleyball. "Ehehehe! Someone's going to be sleeping with aaall the fishies!"

"Eagle eye! Go, quick!"

"Akhos! You'll pay for that!" Rhod drew back, and then sprung up into the air, bringing a hand down in an Art. "Haiyah!" Akhos parried, and let his blades flow like water, transitioning into a slice at Rhod's stomach, and then a quick upwards stroke, then a two-handed blow at both of Rhod's arms, but Rhod was fighting back. He punched as hard as he could, trying not to miss, and he managed to get a hit in, chaining that into a savage blow from his Pain-Gain art. His barrier restored itself, and Rhod kept attacking as fast as he could.

"That's your cue!" Akhos tossed his blades back to Obrona, who snatched them from the air and flew straight for Rhod.

Rhod flinched, and tried to block as Obrona tried to shred him, and then Nim ran past, crossing her arms and bringing up a much better barrier, before her driver could end up disembowelled. Rhod pushed through, and managed to get one good hit on Akhos' smug face.

Those twinblades flashed to and fro again, and Rhod stumbled back. Akhos booted him in the chest and he fell over, dangerously close to the edge of the deck. Nim was about to lunge out, and then Obrona popped up behind her and pulled, and she really did fall over the edge, grabbing onto the railing as hard as she could. Obrona dove over, and started trying to yank her off, while the phonexes on her back snapped, trying to bite the attacking blade.

"Watch closely, folks. And remember- This is what's coming to anyone that gets in the way of Torna!" Akhos lifted one of his blades, preparing to stab it into Rhod's back.

"Akhos, watch out!" Warned Obrona, stopping her attempts to pull Nim off the ship.

It was perfect cinematic timing, although Akhos wouldn't have appreciated that for once.

He turned around as a shield-hammer fell straight onto his face, with an absolutely furious Indoline behind it. "In the name of the architect, _I will crush your face_!" Akhos moved back, and Maria quickly flourished her hammer, jabbing the butt of the handle into him and then rolling the head over to follow through. He couldn't block something of that size, darting out of the way.

More guards were running over, Rhod could see that as he got up and hauled Nim off the edge, while Maria stood in front of him.

"Obrona, let's not have too many extras." Akhos glanced back at the oncoming guards.

"I have just the trick, Akhos! Cruel... world." Obrona generated some kind of red light.

"Ah! The ether!" Nim shrunk back.

Maria looked at her hammerhead's crystal face shrinking. "No, I was warned about this!"

There was a wave of red explosions around the deck, stopping the guards getting closer. "Now, to finish you both." Akhos charged.

Rhod looked down at his knuckles, as they failed to turn on. His ether barrier was seriously weakened too. Maria waved her hammer at Akhos, but suddenly she wasn't in control of the fight anymore, and was rapidly becoming overwhelmed.

"Eat deck-scrapings, you lint-ridden purse!" Rhod moved in, determined to counterattack.

Without any ether to fuel their weapons, both were unable to hurt Akhos. But Rhod's desperation was giving Maria what it took to block, even as the blades nearly pierced her barrier, while Nim and Sanzang fought to draw in more fuel for their weapons.

Rhod saw the sharp edges of his weapons starting to flicker. He moved in close, and started punching as fast as he could, giving Maria a few precious seconds to charge up an art. She rushed past, and then drove a heel into the deck, and swung her whole body around fast, counterbalancing herself with the hammer.

"Blunt Whirlwind!" She slammed Akhos again and again, and then stepped back and out of her attack before bringing the hammer down in a devastating blow, forcing Akhos dangerously close to the edge of the deck he'd ruined.

Akhos was past the point of banter, flipping up into the air and stabbing at both Rhod and Maria, before landing behind them and going straight for Nim and Sanzang. They both dodged out of the way of his attempts to hit their cores, but Rhod nearly blew a blood vessel in anger at seeing those two attacked. "Nim, fight back!" He threw the knuckles to her, and they clamped onto her hands without a second's pause. Nim shouted a shrill battle cry and proceeded to grapple with Akhos for a few moments, gripping his shoulder and throwing him around before finally letting go and scooting behind the two drivers.

"Start a fusion combo!" She encouraged. "Use your Break!"

Rhod drew in his fist, closing in on Akhos with a vengeance. "Throughput Straight!" He slugged him in the chest.

"Earth Break!" Announced Sanzang.

"Righteous Assault!" Maria followed up, and dropped her hammer's head onto the deck, before pushing off it to deliver the mother of all drop-kicks to Akhos, sending him to the floor, and without missing a beat she landed on her feet and smacked him with the hammer once before she threw her hammer back. "Combine the elements!"

"Earth Topple!" Sanzang took hold of the hammer, and a giant circle appeared around the handle, before he lobbed it at Akhos, and to Rhod's surprise the deck simply exploded with earth and fire, shooting up everywhere. "Volcano, Topple!"

Akhos got to his feet, shaken. One of his twinblades had snapped in half. "Perhaps this was a brash idea." He said simply, as though he wasn't one solid hit away from his ether barrier breaking and allowing him to be incinerated where he stood.

"Submit now, thief!" Maria intoned, as Obrona flitted down to Akhos' shoulder.

"I think not. I've still made quite the impression on all of you here, so now I'll take my leave." Akhos grinned. "Exit stage... Back!" He dived off the edge of the deck.

"What the-" Rhod ran over, and le"aned down. The only person in the clouds was the unfortunate Nopon Obrona had thrown down there.

"Where did he go!?" Shouted Maria.

"Maria, now is not the time. These people will want an explanation." Sanzang took her shoulder, and turned his driver around.

"Nim, you're okay? I saw him attack you." Said Rhod, as Maria went to talk to the people on the deck.

Nim patted herself down. "Got stabbed once. No biggie."

"Stabbed?! Where?! Show me, I-I'll get a medic to-" Rhod slapped himself. "Blade. Of course. Forgot again."

"Hey, where's Kouki?" Asked Nim.

Rhod realised his other blade hadn't turned up at all during the fight. "Architect, I hope he's okay!" He turned and headed out to see Maria finishing her explanation to the guards.

"Rhod, Nim, I need your aid for a moment." Said Maria.

Rhod nearly walked past. But managed to stop himself. "What's the matter?"

"These Nopon are insisting we pay for deck repairs, or fix the deck ourselves." Maria explained. "But we have to search the area! If he gets away, then-"

"You may go." Interrupted a voice.

Rhod turned to see a lady. "Hm?"

The lady turned to the nopon on the decks. "Chairman Bana has already received a full report of the incident, and he will be moving out a repair crew to fix this immediately. By spending the money to fix this deck quickly and properly then he will turn a better profit than the shoddy job these two may do."

"Understood, ma'am." Said the guards, waddling off.

"Halt! And he wants this so-called 'Torna' criminalised. They're clearly a threat to us." Finished the attendant, leaving as fast as she'd appeared.

Rhod and Maria were left alone.

"Wow. They've only announced themselves for a few minutes, and already wanted criminals. Everyone knows Bana's got the whole system under his thumb, but there are times that's not so bad..." Murmured Rhod. He spotted a waiting blade. "Ah, Kouki! I was worried about you for a moment!"

"Apologies." Kouki bowed. "I could not get near the ether drained area. I simply did not have the power to survive in that lack of ether."

"..." Rhod shrugged. "Let's just hope that doesn't become a problem later."

* * *

"So, Maria. We need to go to Garfont Village."

"Garfont..." Maria steepled her hands. "That's in... Uraya, I believe? Because that's where that armour was made?"

"Most designs are only made in one place, apart from Ardainian military uniform." Reasoned Rhod. "If Garfont's where that one guy I saw had his armour made, than I bet Akhos had his armour made there too. Maybe we can trace where he's been, or who he's travelling with. Or at least find out something about him!"

"Very well. We've found no hints here. And it's as though Akhos vanished into thin air when he jumped off the deck."

"I know."

"Alright then. I will travel to Uraya, and seek out Garfont."

"With me? I do still want to try and catch this wad of spoiled parchment."

"...Fine. But Architect, give me patience, because if you give me strength I'll kill him." Said Maria, looking up.

"I'm not that bad."

* * *

"Ah, Malos. How did I do?" Akhos bowed.

"Well, I was hoping for some heads to roll, but you made our point well enough. Once Patroka pulls a few strings, this whole thing ought to blow out of proportion. Get people scared of Torna."

"You're forgetting something." Said Jin. "Those two from the praetorium are still on the search. Let's silence them now, before they can become a problem."

"It's okay, they're heading to Uraya because they're stupid as shit." Malos grinned, and very nearly chuckled. "Seriously, some random backwater village making armour that matches the quality of the Aegis?! But Mikhail is out there testing his prototype with that Nopon, so I'll have one of them join up. Should let us play this however we want."

* * *

A titan ship had departed the trade guild, heading out for Uraya's capital, Fonsa Myma.

Nim was glaring at Rhod. "You know you hurt Kouki's feelings back there."

"What? Really? I din't say anything much..."

"It's true! I'm sure I can see it in the way he walks!" Nim hopped around a bit, and went around the corner, before grabbing the large beast by the scruff of his neck. "See! He's been all slumped ever since you just brushed him off!"

"Erm, what's this about, Master Rhod? I'm sorry if I've somehow misconducted."

Rhod shook his head. "No! Just Nim thought I'd upset you by... well..."

"No. I'm simply feeling a little shaky. I am not a very powerful blade, my apologies." Kouki bowed.

"Not your fault." Rhod dismissed the problem. "Hey, did you manage to get a good look at Akhos from where you were though? Help us figure out anything?"

"I bet he's an Ardainian!" Interrupted Nim.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I don't think any other people could be capable of this evil! Haven't you seen how they are? He must be an Ardainian!"

"I don't like them either." Rhod shrugged. "Actually, I can't think of anything that suggests he wasn't. Urayans tend to have a sort of tough rocky skin, and us Gormotti... well." He brushed a hand over his ears and face. "We get this freaking sweet beard, like ten minutes into puberty."

"Let's go tell Maria. Maybe she'll investigate Mor Ardain for us?"

"You don't want to go there, Huh?"

"Nope. I bet it's going to be some kind of... hell."

"It's alright, lady Nim." Assured Kouki. "I believe I can handle that titan. Even hearing the name, I feel... some slight connection. Perhaps the land of my previous driver?"

"I hope it wasn't, what if you were used for evil?" Nim crouched down. "Hmm, but you don't look evil at all. And you're still natural and stuff."

"...What are you three talking about?" Asked Maria.

"Well... wanna join the Mor Ardain hate club?" Offered Rhod semi-sarcastically. "Showed up and took over Torigoth, damaged Nim's nature. Or Kouki in the fan club. He sees to feel a connection."

"It's not good to hate a whole nation. Perhaps they have done some things to your hometown but I believe they treated you all well, and they didn't have to. Likewise, they're not known for excessive destruction of nature at all." Maria frowned. "In fact, they're some of the most respectable people on Alrest at times. You certainly shouldn't hate them."

"Okay, you can go join Kouki in the fan club. Anyhow, we think Akhos might be a Mor Ardainian, judging by his looks, so we should check there after we've done Uraya."

"...Very well. But mark my words, you will not insult a country while you stand in it! Or I'll be the one to beat you for the embarrassment you cause!"

* * *

Fonsa Myma port was a far cry from Indol or Argentum.

For starters, they'd just sailed into a gap between the 'shell' of this particular titan and its body.

"We are inside the titan. We literally just went INTO the titan, guys." Rhod looked around from the edge of the ship, at the cavelike interior of the country. "We basically just walked into something's mouth? What if we get eaten!"

"Master Rhod, it would be a more accurate assessment to say we... entered up the other end." Kouki said, sitting behind.

Rhod blinked slowly. "Kouki, up until this point I've only wanted the ability to make Nim stop talking at will."

"Apologies."

"Look at all these colours! And look at the walls! Look how beautiful the nature is here! This is something I want to protect." Nim bounced around next to Rhod, drinking in a view of the Urayan titan for the first time.

"Indeed, Uraya is renowned for it's natural beauty and fine artists. Indol has many a hymn about these lands blessed by such bounty. But also, some cautious teachings about where overindulgence and greed can take a heart."

The titan docked, coming in from the cloud sea onto crystal-clear water.

Rhod looked around. "What weird stone this place is made of." The pathway was cobbled from rocks in bluish shades. "Gosh. This place just makes me feel... soothed."

Nim tilted her head over. "Are you okay? You're acting like someone's been waving catnip at you!"

Rhod frowned. "Doesn't work on Gormotti. Our biology is far more human than feline. I studied it."

"Regardless of how you feel, we ought to stay at the inn today, and set out for Garfont tomorrow." Maria said, drawing attention and authority from her voice alone. "We'd best find some directions there. Come." She strode into the town as if it wasn't foreign.

* * *

They were passing through when Rhod stopped. "Maria, did you see that poster?"

"Poster?" Maria turned, seeing a pillar with a huge sheet of paper plastered over it, painted by hand with expert skill. Even the paper itself looked like more than your average paper. And it showed two soldiers shaking hands. One in black, the other gray.

It read: 'Mor Ardainian negotiations scheduled for one week's time! Peace is coming!' Followed by a small print of 'So please don't make a fuss about the extra guards.'

"That seems like a lie to me. Is peace even possible?" Said Nim. "I'm, uh, not good at politics."

"The chance of peace is slim, it's true. But any ruling body is obligated to lie at times." Said Maria simply. "Above all else, they must allow their citizens to live good lives, and at this point, they've fully prepared for the war, so all they can do is wish for it to be averted."

"At least it'll get delayed. But still. Rubs me the wrong way. How can there still be a need for war if they just got Torigoth?" Rhod eyed up the poster.

"Watch your tongue." Warned Maria. "Now, let's move on."

They went through the town. While Maria and Rhod lead the way, the three blades trailed behind.

"What do you guys think? I don't really like the Ardainians at all, but... I don't want to fight them. They're so scary."

"Maria asked you not to think of them as evil, Nim." Said Sanzang. "I fully agree with her. Their army is made of innocent people desperate to survive in this shrinking world- as is the Urayan army. It is a war of need, not greed. We can only pray The Architect delivers us from peril as he did before."

"Please, you must look at things from their way. It's time for them to leave their titan, because that titan will die soon." Added Kouki.

"I can't. I just can't." Nim shook her head. "What they do to titans, and what they're doing to nature, and... and... I just can't find any sympathy."

"..." Kouki sighed. "To think, that unique blades were meant to have the deeper personalities."

"Most regrettable." Said Sanzang. "You must reflect on this, Nim. As an agent of the preatorium, while I am but the lowest of servants to the Architect, I command you to think on this."

"W-well! I'm trying! But they stand for everything I'm against! What do you want me to do, hug it out? They're a threat to Mother nature!"

"...Like talking to a wall." Kouki said dismissively. Cold as his element.

* * *

The sun set, and rose. Rhod sat up in the inn. He'd fallen asleep grateful for the bed, but now he was itching. "Something smells weird. Sanzang, bud, open a window?"

"Oh, you're up!" Said Nim cheerfully.

Rhod scooted off the bed and hit the floor with a thump. "This is the boys room!" He hissed, from the floor.

"So?" Nim leaned across the bed. "It's time to go. Maria told me to go wake you up."

"We're going already?" Rhod shuffled off the floor. "...It's barely dawn."

"It's a good idea for people that naturally need light to work at their best!" Said Nim. "Make the most of the day and all that! Sun's great! And Sunny. Well, he's great at eating, anyway." She reached up and tickled the odd creature under the chin.

"Fine, fine. Guess we'd better get going." Rhod had slept in his clothes. As always. He got up from the floor, and stumbled outside.

Maria was standing there like she didn't even need the sleep. "It's around three days travel from one end of Uraya to the other. This journey will have more than its fair share of monsters, so are you absolutely prepared?"

"Can I get another three hours sleep?"

"No."

"Ugh. Alright, let's go."

* * *

As two people and three blades walked out of the gates of Fonsa Myma, and started to walk through the fields of the capital, they were being watched, from atop the great stone staircase leading down to the waters.

"Alright, Muimui. I have a visual." A man in black armor put down some binoculars.

"Mr. Mikhail, you are sure this is a good idea?"

"It's necessary, and it takes a job off Akhos' hands. Take Xiaxia, and test it as extensively as possible. It's stronger than the blade bots I have planned, but that's not cost-effective in the long run. Alright, activating it..." He reached over to a very compact metal object, and hit a hidden button.

Two large, thin wings unfolded, and a body lit up with ether lights. A mechanised voice called out. 'Ether furnace operating at 20% capacity. Antedescent Xiaxia, online.'

"This is administrator Mikhail. Run the Blade subroutine with Muimui as your driver. Do not refer to him by name at any point."

'Subroutine running...' A yellow gem set into the chest started to glow. 'Driver identified.'

"Okay, Muimui. Remember this is a prototype artificial blade, so expect bugs, expect malfunctions, and above all else, dont's take it into a city or it'll turn a lot of heads. Once you've got anough data, take it to our Mor Ardain base."

"Muimui understand. Will gather data!" The professor was wearing all black. "And will stay secret! Drivers not know it professor Muimui under mask!" He pulled a tiny black balaclava over his face. "From this moment... am Nopon assassin!"

"Right, right. Anyway, you go join up with them. I'll provide some entertainment once you lot reach Garfont." Mikhail patted the top of his creation. "Alright, back to work on the Marsenes! Say hey to all the girls for me, prof."

"Nopon assassin is go!" Muimui grabbed the feet of Xiaxia. "Fly, my artificial blade!"

'Acknowledged.' Thrusters ignited on the wings, and lifted both from the floor.

 **Author's notes: Say what you will about how much my story interests you, I would at least like to think I can do things you wouldn't expect.**

 **So, I got the Poppibuster DLC, and man, Soosoo is a badass. He got shot in the face, and just built an extra eye, and then and entire nopon skell. And somehow found time to bury the NSFW folio (Lol).**

 **Antedescent Xiaxia can be fought at level 99 in Mor Ardain's Old Factory, where you fought Rosa, after reaching the First Low Orbit station. I always personally thought it weird the mass-produced blade bots would have a unique, so... story time, eh?**


	7. Chapter 7: Journey

**Last time: We followed Torna to Uraya. A 'mysterious nopon' was secretly sent by Mikhail to join the group, with a prototype blade bot.**

"We'll camp here for the night. We've travelled a fair distance from Fonsa Myma." Maria halted, outside a floodgate. The lake was elevated far from the lower level of the titan, but the area around it was clear.

"I'll sweep the area for dangers. You two go and gather some firewood." Said Sanzang.

"Alright, just a moment... Kouki, help Sanzang sweep." Rhod turned and started looking around for trees. "...Maria, I hope you can light a fire. Because I sure can't."

"Didn't... didn't you sleep outside the city once?"

"Yeah?"

"Without catching a chill?"

"Luck."

Maria shook her head. "The extent of your... haphazard... nature astounds. Nim, make sure your driver doesn't get attacked while he's getting wood. I'll find a tactically defensible area and prepare our food for cooking."

"Tactically... defensible?"

"Shut up and get firewood."

Rhod rolled his eyes. "Aye aye, captain. C'mon Nim. Maybe if you hug the tree it'll give us the wood without a fight."

* * *

"Urayan trees are so pretty, don't you think? Kit likes the way the light goes through the leaves!" Nim was holding far, far more sticks than Rhod.

"..." Rhod looked up. "You got me. They're pretty nice." Something shifted in the corner of his eye. "Monster. Careful."

Nim turned her head to see a Skwaror coming slightly too close for comfort. "Oh, hello there! We're a bit busy now, can you go somewhere else?"

"...You can talk to these?"

"I'm trying to... I can only speak Phonex fluently..." Nim looked back.

"Wait, what? Don't get too close, then!"

The skwaror was getting far too near. They were small creatures, but they were renowned for being virtually insdestructible and having vicious tendencies. And that's before you factored in the smell. It snapped, and another two appeared.

"Oh, you brought friends. Just wait a moment, we'll be on our way!" Insisted Nim, but her words weren't reaching the audience.

"Nim, we have to run-" Rhod was cut off as one of them attacked him, trying to bite his leg. He kicked it back as hard as he could, dropped his sticks and slipped his knuckles on in record time.

"Aw no!" Nim threw her bundle of sticks clear of the incoming battle. "We're outnumbered!"

"Just tell me I'm not gonna die to these things!" Rhod dropped down to one knee and punched one, then swept his arm around to the side to knock away another.

 _Aim for the throat._

Rhod made an awkward uppercut, catching one of the monsters, but despite the edge of his weapon having the force to rip through normal skin or bone easily enough, monster hide was another matter. From his side, a blast of foul-smelling ether crashed against his barrier, and Rhod's nose revolted. "That... that smells like a fermented vegetarian soup!" He swiped to try and force the beasts back, but felt one of them bite at him hard.

"Watch out, you have to heal!"

"Pain Gain!" Rhod swung upwards and lifted one clean off the floor, patching up his ether barrier for a moment. There was another vile blast. "Urgh! Clothesline spin!" He was quickly getting desperate, missing with more than a few hits of the art.

One of the monsters chomped onto Rhod's left knuckle, and it cracked.

"Oh no! No no nono!" Nim watched as her driver staggered back, rapidly losing ground.

There was a burst of gunfire. Rhod ducked instinctively, but the enemy hadn't been aiming for him. The three monsters all stopped in confusion as they were shot, the bullets not enough to kill but certainly too painful to ignore.

"Seem like you having trouble." Called a nopon voice.

Rhod watched a nopon clad entirely in black drop down from above, holding a pair of strange spiked guns on his arms. "Who are you?"

"Name not important. Fight!" Said the ninja. "Your friends arrive."

"Master Rhod! Catch!"

Rhod threw his half-broken knuckles aside and caught the two twin rings from the air, as Kouki bounded in, Maria close behind. He crossed the two circles in front of himself, defensive.

"I told you not to get attacked!" Maria called, as she swung her hammer into the closest monster. "Well, fight back! They cannot stand against a servant of the architect!" Her tone was a very effective taunt, but two monsters were still closing in on Rhod.

"Blind spot!" Said Nim, and they looked confused for a second, before turning to attack Maria. "Kouki, here's the stored ether!"

Rhod felt a stream of power connecting him to Kouki. His rings made a pair of cutting edges. "Attacking!"

As he swung in, he tried to pay attention to the nopon assassin. They were scratching with these strange gun-claws, while... an _incredibly_ odd blade supplied power. "Rapid discharge!" They called, before letting loose a short but intense round of ether bullets, and waddling in to keep scratching.

Meanwhile Maria was holding firm against the tide of battle, brandishing her hammer against all incoming threats, and even fighting back well. "Judgement Hammer!" She lifted her weapon high and flattened the closest one to paste. Fighting back well indeed.

Rhod was conscious of his allies wearing down. "Healing disc!" He moved the rings in a circle, and the barrier around Maria patched itself up. Snatching his weapons down from the air, he chucked one of them at a target without even thinking, while screaming "Shuriken pitch!" It thudded into the target, and then flew back into Rhod's hand. He wanted to get this over with, seeing the second Skwaror get impaled on the weird claws the nopon was using. "Nim!" He held up his hands and caught a pair of gloves. "Brrreak!" He slugged the last enemy.

"Toppling!" Maria launched her crazy dropkick, flooring the enemy.

"Eheh! Assassin Flair!" Rhod watched as the nopon swung upwards with the claws it had, a pair of small explosions serving to lift the monster off the floor, and in the same motion it jumped into the air, and drove down onto the monster. It hit the floor with a crash, and splattered.

There was a moment as Maria put away her hammer. "Rhod, why is it you can't go out of my sight without getting attacked? And who on Alrest is this?"

The nopon looked away. "Is of no concern. I follow."

"...Well, he saved my life right now, so I don't mind if he does."

"I don't like it. Having an ally we have no information on whatsoever-" Maria shook her head vehemently.

Sanzang countered. "I believe it to be reasonable. And at any rate, we all just got out of a battle. Let us fall back to the camp, first."

* * *

Nim held a hand over her chest. "Nature, lend me some help." She shifted the dirt in the middle of the clearing around a bit, making a good firepit. "Yes, Sunny, I'm going to put the wood in now. Be a dear and keep watching... _that._ "

She didn't like this machine. The mysterious nopon had used few words, simply stating it was an... an artificial blade. It was currently lurking dormant at the edge of the campsite, next to its puppetmaster.

She shuddered at the very notion. Something like that terrified her to the core. It was a soulless killing machine that would do anything it was told to, without the slightest regard to morality. It could go haywire and kill everyone at the drop of a hat. It would come for innocent animals just because it coudl! It-

"You okay there? I know you're a nature head, but starting a small campfire shouldn't annoy you this much." Said Rhod.

"I- I'm not annoyed! It's just..."

"Lady Nim, I'm afraid you were making the most frightful snarl. Even your own phonexes were afraid." Whispered Kouki.

"O-oh. Sorry Kit, I guess I didn't notice since Sunny was too brave..." Nim reached up and petted the blue phonex."

Rhod put a finger on his chin. "I suppose this confirms that they are actually attached to you. Anyway, I'm going to help Sanzang tend to the fire, you two have fun." He got up and moved off.

Nim looked around. "Hey, Kouki. You can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course. But my loyalty is to Rhod first, so do not expect me to withhold important information from him."

"...I'm really, really terrified of that robot. People just should know better than to make things like that. It... I..." She trailed off. "I'm torn between fight or flight."

Maria sat down next to Nim. "There are things worse than Mor Ardain, it seems." She replied wryly. She jerked her head back when the closer Phonex snarled at her.

"Oh, sorry! Sunny gets overprotective when I'm stressed." Nim leaned away. "...I bet that thing was made in Mor Ardain."

"I doubt it. While they are the technological leader of the world, that robot... It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." Ruminated Maria, as she fiddled with her thumbs. "I will suspend judgement until I have reason to pass it, but it does seem... inherently evil."

"See, you agree too." Said Nim.

"At least try to make something good of your dilemma, Nim. Realise Mor Ardain, as much as you may dislike them, are not truly evil, at least... they don't..." Maria glanced. "A fool I am, feeling this way. Superstition has no place in the heart of a loyal servant to the Architect."

"Superstition? Lady Maria, is it not superstition to place such faith in a being you have not seen?" Kouki asked, keeping his voice measured and calm.

"We can see the Architect in each and every item around us." Said Maria, as easily as if reading. "How could such a world have been created by chance? Nonetheless, watch your tongue, blade. Do not speak against the divine so easily."

"Apologies."

* * *

"Is that guy ever gonna talk, or..?" Rhod jerked a thumb in the direction of the strange ninja.

"Doesn't seem so." Said Kouki, lying down. The sun had set, and everyone was gathered around the campfire.

"While I'm not opposed to the idea of having some more peace and quiet, it is somewhat disconcerting to be unable to talk to a member of the party. How can I know he'll follow my orders in battle?" Maria sat and stared into the fire, as the embers died down.

"Have some faith." Rhod lay back. "Look, he already had the chance to see me dead, so if he'd wanted to steal away Nim's core then right now you'd be down two blades and a driver." He rolled over. "

There was a short while of silence, as Maria took out a small book and started slowly going through it. Nim had fallen asleep already.

Eventually, Kouki spoke. "Master Rhod, I have a question."

"Yeah? You can ask me anything, what am I going to do? Say no?" Rhod sat up a bit.

"I was just wondering... you seem strangely driven to succeed, but you don't seem to be attached to Maria. What is your grudge against Akhos? What did he do to you? Why does it drive you so much?" Kouki had a habit of staying deathly still as he talked. Whether that was because of his personality or the fact he had less ether than most blades was unknown, but it made his words hit Rhod just a little harder than could be deflected.

"I... I never told you why I'm doing all this, huh?" Rhod looked up. It was easier than meeting his blade eye to eye. "I lost someone in a monster attack. Back in Gormott, the land is cursed by the most horrendously, irredeemably stinking pile of hellspwn to ever exist. It's really the worst monster I can imagine or describe, if only for the relentless aggression." He sighed.

"...This person was important to you?"

"Yeah. I probably should have died with them, but I got far too lucky, and survived because I awakened Nim mid-fight. So now here I am, just... trying to work my way around to revenge. I can't let that thing exist any longer. I'm going to be the one to kill it. That's my purpose in life."

Maria put down her book. "And what then?"

"Huh?" Rhod sat up.

"What are you going to do if you get your revenge?" Maria leaned in.

"I don't know. I don't want to join the army. I guess I'll..." Rhod shrugged. "You know, I used to have a plan for my life!" He said indignantly. "I haven't had time to work out a new one."

"You don't need to take revenge, you know. You're more likely to get yourself hurt, especially against a powerful foe. Although, I suppose wiping out monsters is something that benefits us all." Maria shut her book entirely, and slipped it into her robes.

"Hey, would you come with me and help put it down? Maybe if this new guy doesn't decide to wander off under his own orders, then I can get him to lend a hand too. C'mon, with three people, then I'm sure we can do it." Rhod said. There was a spark of hope in his words.

"No. I have my own duties to attend to. Find another driver." Maria sat down.

"...If we can take care of your duties?"

"Fine."

Rhod never knew a frown could be audible, but as it turned out, Maria could manage that. "So, that's really all there is to it, Kouki. I'm tagging along to help catch Torna because they stole something, and I need allies. Not much point hiding that."

"I see. Well, as your blade I will draw out as much power as I can for the tasks I am given." Kouki wasn't complex. Simple loyalty was something Rhod could appreciate.

"Thanks... goodnight..." Rhod yawned.

* * *

Rhod knew something was wrong when he woke up under something like a soft blanket. The campfire had burned out to nothing but embers. Light was starting to filter through the colossal shell of Uraya, bringing some warmth with it. Maria was already up, probably...

As he started to actually wake up, he realised exactly what was wrong. He forced his eyes open. He was indeed under the only soft surface in the entire camp. Half-awake as he was, the only thing he could think to do was look around awkwardly.

Kouki was still out cold. Maria was actually still asleep, it was Sanzang who was awake. The nopon was outside his sight. And there was a weight on top of him.

"Nim, I didn't fall asleep anywhere near you, so what are you doing there?" Rhod twisted around. "...She's asleep. Of course." He started trying to pry himself out from underneath his blade.

"You know, a lot of people your age would be quite happy to wake up next to a good-looking girl." Said Sanzang, from right next to Rhod.

"Okay, but when you wake up under one, and you know them, and you're not attracted to them particularly, and you know they're permanently attached to a pair of phonexes that tend to bite, that's different. Give me a hand getting out?" Rhod tried to look around.

"...Nope. Been a while since I was amused." Said Sanzang. He chuckled a little. "You could of course just get up regardless. I'm sure she's had plenty of rest."

Rhod put a hand to the floor and stood up. To his mild surprise, instead of rolling off him as he got up, Nim stayed balanced and was lifted up with him.

"Eek!"

Rhod ducked as she hopped back a bit, flailing.

"Falling! Wait, not falling. Was I sleepwalking?" She looked around. "Oh, right. Rhod, Kit says you know what you did."

Rhod was more than a bit irked that of all the things to instantly tell on him, it was a phonex. Never mind that he was in no way going to try and hide it or in a situation where he could have hid it. "Well, yeah. Morning." He said sarcastically.

"What? Is something wrong? Why'd you throw me?" Nim glared.

"Why were you sleeping on top of me?" Countered Rhod. "That's _weird._ "

"You were shivering." Nim crossed her arms. "I thought you might appreciate the warmth. I was trying to look out for you."

"Rhod, it's the very first thing in the morning, and if I have to resolve an argument between you and Nim then I will not be happy." Maria was climbing to her feet.

"Now look what you've done, you've upset Maria." Rhod gestured aside.

"I was only trying to help! Dunderhead!" Nim huffed.

"I can call you way worse than that." Rhod was about to let loose with a carefully-crafted insult that could be relevant to the situation, but something stopped him. by the time the words reached his mouth, they'd all just collapsed down to one. "...Nevermind."

* * *

They set off, starting to descend into the waters of Uraya. It was a long way to travel, and fraught with monsters. It was nearing noon, when the mystery nopon ran out ahead. "Stop here. This important moment."

"Hm? Oh, you're finally ready to talk?" Said Maria. "But here? We're a bit too close to danger." She looked at the nearby area. Indeed, the path ahead was clogged with more than a few enemies.

"No. We fight all monster. Important."

Rhod looked out ahead, trying to gauge just how many there were. "That's a lot. I don't think we can berak through."

"We must, though. Every moment we waste, Torna is moving." Maria got her hammer out.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Said Kouki. "What if we were to create a third stage blade combo?"

"Ah, a good idea!" Responded Sanzang. "The ether blast would be able to wipe out a good number of weaker enemies."

"Alright. That is what we shall do." Maria put her hammer down for a moment to consider her options. "What elements are available to us? Sanzang provides Fire."

"Earth, Ice..." Added Rhod. "Hey, Earth-Fire-Earth will work, right?"

"It not optimal. Hard to charge up third level in time! Anyway, Xiaxia is Dark element." The nopon folded their wing-hands.

"I'm not surprised, really." Said Nim. "But what shall we do... If you could change Xiaxia to water, then we could set off a Diamond Mist, but... erm..."

"Will take note. Cannot do now." The strange nopon actually did take out a notebook and jot down something in it.

"Looks like our only option is to try and use the Earth-Fire-Earth you suggested. I guess the timing is on me." Rhod shrugged, and pulled on his gloves.

"Once you start the combo, I'll wait as long as I can. We just need to trigger a third-stage blast..." Maria picked her weapon up."

"Oh, one thing!" Nim said, voice getting squeaky. "You can extend the time we have to add the next stage by starting a fusion combo!"

"And that'll heal us, too... Looks like you're the right blade for the job." Kouki nodded. "Rhod, don't forget to call on me if the party needs healing."

"Architect, this thing really is all on me." Rhod stepped forwards. "Does that make me the party leader for once?"

"...For once." Maria said begrudgingly. "I will follow your calls."

Rhod nodded, and turned on his weapons. "We're gonna knock these trumped-up piles of compost flat!" He started running in.

"Xiaxia, run combat data!" Shouted the nopon, as Maria actually went in to get her job done of tanking for the team.

The group of four or so ignas was set upon by the party in unison. Unlike the ambush he'd fallen into yesterday, this time Rhod felt like he was in control of the battle. Almost detached from it. He was striking hard and with intent to kill, but he wasn't feeling the desperation to survive this time.

This was like a chemistry experiment, almost. He had to set up the reaction to get what he needed. The difference being is that he wasn't spooning little bits of crushed rock and acid into a tube this time. He was going to throw ether energy at itself until it blew up. "Are we ready to start the blade combo?" He yelled.

"Quicken your action!" Replied Maria. "I cannot hold!"

"Nim! Heal us up!" Rhod didn't need to look back. This time he felt like there was a connection between him and his blade. Indeed, a thin blue stream of ether was visible.

"Nature, I call on you!" She held up the weapons like idols, and a pulse of energy flowed out. Rhod immediately felt renewed, and Maria stood straight, while the nopon was still skirting around the edges of the fight, avoiding damage.

"Alright Kouki! Now let's build up some energy!" Rhod held his hands out to the side, and rings flew into them. He smiled. He was feeling great about this fight. He felt like he actually knew what he was doing.

"At your command!" Kouki stepped up, powering the weapons in Rhod's hands.

The battle became a matter of careful timing. Rhod had ten seconds to tell Maria to start the combo. Maria had to avoid dying, which wasn't so easy when she was enduring four attackers at once. Muimui was just tearing up the enemy, making stupid nopon sounds and somewhat spoiling the mysterious ninja vibe.

"Start the combo!" Instructed Rhod, blocking an opportunistic attack with his arm and jabbing with his free hand.

"Sanzang, punish the wicked!" Maria tossed her hammer back, a barrier of ether blooming around her as she folded her hands in prayer.

"Hammer Beat!" The blade moved in swinging, flames alighting. Yet instead of just setting things on fire, they morphed to burning chunks of rock, spraying out.

"We doing well. Continue." Muimui moved back, and Rhod could see the bizarre blade he had making strange motions.

"Is your blade okay?" Rhod asked, before being forced to turn his attention back to the fight and block a crude stone blade that was aimed at his head.

"Master, your barrier is depleting. You'd best switch, you've already cast your healing art." Kouki approached, threatening to attack any enemy that got too close. One did, and Muimui shot them until they backed off.

"Nim, here we go." Rhod passed the Twin Rings back, and took the knuckles. "Break!" He cut loose, and decked the closest enemy.

"Righteous Assault!" Maria knew exactly what to do. "Assassin, hold your attack. We need to time it well..."

Rhod kept fighting, charging up Nim's reserves of ether for an attack.

"This is chance." Muimui went and launched, stirring up the atmospheric ether.

Rhod knew it was time. "Complete the reaction!" He threw back his weapons. Part of him was proud at actually taking a blade combo all the way. Part of him was curious to see what would happen when that was done. He expected Nim would probably have a cool-looking attack too, maybe she'd do a flip? Rhod turned to look.

"Here we goooo!"

She didn't do a flip. Instead, the eyes of the two phonexes flashed once. And then they started firing lasers. The lasers caught Rhod more than a little off-guard, in that his entire train of thought labelled 'This is just like chemistry I'm so smart' was immediately renamed to 'What the fuck why do the tiny and fairly cute things shoot lasers'.

And then there was a huge explosion. Rhod ducked, covering the side of his face from the flying chunks of rock, but when one hit him it just evaporated into ether.

There was a second of stunned silence, before Nim started cheering. "Yes! We did it!"

Rhod patted himself down. No missing limbs. Even his ether barrier felt like it was in perfect condition. "Uh... what did you just _do?!_ "

Nim reached up and petted Sunny. "Organic Automata." She reached over to pet the other one. "Good boy, good girl... You did great, Kit, Sunny."

"Regardless, the path is clear now. Let us proceed." Maria inspected her hammer, and calmly broke the head off. The rest of the weapon dissolved into ether. "Cracked in battle. Please make a new one."

"At once, Lady Maria."

* * *

They kept on travelling through the day. Whatever Nim's last attack had done, the healing seemed to have given everyone a nice second wind for walking. Rhod was still trying to start up a conversation with the nopon.

"Your blade... in battle, it looked like something was wrong with it." He eyed up the strange being that was trailing the group. "And honestly, I've never seen any core crystal that's orange before. Are they sick?"

Nim hopped over. "I'm telling you, his blade's not natural. It's giving off all kinds of weird ether."

Rhod gently pushed her away, trying to get some kind of response. "Why are you helping us, anyway? Like... what's in it for you?"

"Grief, Rhod. Haven't you heard of charity?" Said Maria, from the front of the group.

"Not from a nopon, honestly." Rhod answered. "So yeah, what's your deal?"

"Mm..." While nobody could see it under the tiny hood and bandanna, Muimui was practically burning to boast about the technical marvel that was this artificial blade, second only to the Lila and Rosa models he'd been working on. "Cannot reveal."

"Nothing?"

"One thing, actually." Muimui looked to his robot. "But top secret! This part of important task for rich friend. Now, not talk to you."

"...Not at all?" Prodded Rhod.

A minute passed.

"He's serious." Said Sanzang. "Either way, the additional firepower isn't a bad thing, especially when the standard number of drivers considered safe for roaming the wilds is three."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Still, why's the core crystal on his blade orange? I've never heard of them being anything but blue..." Rhod folded his arms, as they kept walking across the damp rocks.

"The two aegises had different colour crystals according to legend. But neither were orange. This somewhat makes me think of ether poisoning..." Said Maria, before she slipped a bit. "...Watch your footing."

"Ether poisoning?" Asked Rhod. "You can be poisoned by ether? The stuff that's in the air everywhere?"

"Well, you can drown in water, too." Retorted Maria. "Anyway, ether poisoning is a condition that can only effect blades, because anything else would die instead of developing such a condition. When in combat, ether is primarily vented from the core crystal of a blade."

"Yeah?"

"Well, as you also know, the only part of a blade that cannot be regenerated is the core crystal." Continued Maria. "They are essentially the heart and brain of a blade, rolled into one. Now, they're not easy to break at all. They have a nearly impenetrable field of ether around them, especially when they're near their driver. You could try to smash Nim or Sanzang's core and you'd break your tool."

"I would NEVER-" Rhod didn't like that notion. Even hearing it made his heart tremble.

"Just an example, cease your interruption." Interrupted Maria. "However, it can happen. And in old times, it was occasionally a practice to put a steel cover over the crystal to protect it further. But this inhibited the flow of ether, and caused a buildup. That had the potential to damage the crystal with a serious overexposure to ether, and change the colour to gold for a few hours before it crumbles to dust."

"...That's kind of terrifying..." Admitted Rhod.

"It's nothing to worry about. The ether overload has to be extremely severe to cause ether poisoning. A normal case of fighting in synchronisation will generate a golden aura." Maria looked ahead. "Ah, we're almost out of this wet patch. Come on, once we're on those flats there we'll camp for the night. Then we can go onwards to Garfont." Maria kept her head held up, marching through the wetlands.

"Hey, Rhod. So does this mean you won't ever ask me to try wearing anything again?" Nim asked, from behind him. "Please?"

"Um..." Half of Rhod said to make a joke. The other half wanted to be serious. "Alright, alright." He sighed and grinned. "Now look what you've done, Maria. You scared me into letting my blade walk around dressed like this forever."

Maria somehow managed to roll her eyes with enough force for Rhod to know, even if she wasn't looking at him.

 **Author's notes: Guess what I can't do! Write fight scenes that play out like the game without taking up 70% of the chapter.**

 **So Muimui... as more of a scientist, I personally think it would make more sense for him to have lower fitness/'stats' compared to Rhod or Maria, but good arts to balance that out. Speaking of arts, I'll list all of them by blade here, in case anyone cares.**

 **Nim (Knuckle Claws): Throughput Straight** (Break) **,** **Pain-gain** (Heal self on hit) **, Clothesline Spin** (More damage at high HP) **, Concentrated Blow** (more damage vs launch) **.**

 **Kouki (Twin Rings):** **Recurrence Cut** (Refresh 50% on critical) **, Restoring Disc** (heal party) **, Shuriken Pitch** (Strong vs humanoid) **, Encircle Edge** (Generates life-force potions) **.**

 **Sanzang (Shield Hammer):** **Locked Gates** (guards) **, Blunt Whirlwind** (AoE, aggro up) **, Judgement Hammer** (More vs aggroed) **, Righteous Assault** (Topple).

 **Xiaxia (Prototype Arms): Rapid Discharge** (More vs toppled), **Assassin Flair** (Launch/Smash), **Cruel Claw** (Instant death vs sub 10%), **Electro Shock** (Blowdown/AoE).


	8. Chapter 8: Garfont

It was a straightforward path to Garfont. One road up the cliffs, and then you either went in by coming around the front of the cliffs, or taking a well-hidden route through one of the rock walls to get in through the back. If it was your first time coming, then you would almost certainly come in through the main gates. At least, that was why Mikhail felt like hiding out in that particular route would let him choose where and when to make his move.

He reached down, to a case he'd received from Akhos, mere hours after he'd sent Xiaxia and Muimui to keep track of the two drivers from Indol. Part of him was confilcted about what he was about to do. Not the murders. Just awakening a blade.

He held out a hand, and waved it once. A shining blue fan appeared. This weapon was his own personal one. The skill to use it to it's best was ingrained into his mind so hard that he could have used it while asleep. But he knew that Jin wanted everyone to keep their powers hidden as long as possible, for the element of surprise. So he willed it to return to the ether he'd created it from.

He opened the case. A note was resting on top of the core crystal inside. 'Treat them well. My script didn't call for an ally who abuses their blade. And remember to equip this core chip!'. Mikhail almost automatically rolled his eyes at the mention of Akhos' all-too-precious script, but at the same time, he knew Akhos' secret. He grabbed the crystal.

* * *

The nopon wheezed, reaching the very top of the cliffs.

"You'll get used to it." Maria was apparently fine. "Or are you unfit?"

"Is... nothing." Muimui said, trying to suck in air.

"Aw, it's okay. Maybe if I crushed up some of those plants over there I could try making an oil for you..." Offered Nim. she looked over to some bushy leaves growing on the side of the path.

"Nah, we'd better keep going. After spending this long travelling through Uraya's titan, I want to reach Garfont today." Said Rhod firmly. He marched forwards. "C'mon, let's crack on!"

"Halt." Said Maria. "You can't proceed if one of our allies is in this state."

Rhod stopped. "...Yeah, fair enough. Did the guy get enough sleep last night?"

"Probably more than you, Master. You were shivering a little. I was considering waking you if it got worse." Kouki was bringing up the rear, doing a pretty good job at looking out for any threats from behind.

"Hehe. Looks like I did have a point when I said you looked cold a few days ago." Nim smiled. "Admit it?" She leaned in close.

Rhod leaned back, wary of the laser phonexes. Especially the orange one that was leaning in entirely too close for comfort. "Nope. Still weird. Ah, Sunny, was it? Don't bite me, I'm your driver." A thought struck him. "Hey, Nim. I've never actually touched either of those... automata? Am I allowed to pet them, or-"

"'Still weird.'" She'd put her voice as low as possible, trying to imitate Rhod. The result sounded like a sad rubber duck, and Rhod cracked a smile. "No, I actually think they'd like it. Go on, pet them!"

Rhod reached up, and gingerly patted the top of Kit's head. He was still wary of the looks Sunny gave his hand. Unfortunately for him, he should have paid attention to the one that actually could have done anything, because he suddenly froze up when he felt Kit quickly snap down on his hand. There wasn't much force behind the bite, only enough to be uncomfortable, but trying to get the hand out would be an awkward and likely painful job. Assuming Kit didn't bite down. "Nim, I don't think he likes me." Said Rhod in restrained panic.

"Oh-! Kit! That's our driver! Let him go!" Nim looked up, and then reached over and grabbed Kit by the back of the neck. It released its jaws instantly.

Rhod took his hand back. "Guess I was never a fantastic animal person."

"Ironic, considering the Gormotti share more animal traits than any other race of humans." Observed Sanzang.

Kouki turned to the group. "Master Rhod, if agreeable to you, I could carry the nopon for the remainder of the journey."

Rhod nodded. "Great plan. Hey, uh, ninja Mcninjaface? Climb up and let's go."

* * *

It was noon once they finally arrived at Garfont. The gates were attended by a pair of drivers, and Rhod could tell something about this little town the second he lay eyes on it.

It was the kind of town where people like him lived- perhaps not the richest or grandest town, but it wasn't starved and it didn't have problems with crime. Different titan, difference race of humanity, but honestly, he might have been able to find his exact alter-ego here, minus the blades.

Kouki padded past, the nopon dismounting. "We've arrived, but remain cautious. This is unfamiliar territory."

Maria took point, scanning the village. Most of it was made of tough-looking tents, that might even have been permanent. "I can't see any kind of smithy around here. They must be further in."

Rhod went back a bit, to one of the guards at the entrance. "Hey, 'scuse me? Where's the armorsmith?"

"It's over there mate." The driver pointed to the back of one of the tents.

"Thanks." Rhod strode past Maria. "This way, guys." The village as he saw it was lively, even if there weren't that many residents. A few people were cooking over an open fire. Someone was weaving. Someone was tending to a patch of vegetables. People were just milling around. There was a giant training area, and Rhod could see it was full of drivers facing off against one another.

And he came to the smithy. Unlike all the other tents, this one was very obviously fireproofed. Even if the wooden stall next to it might not have been. Regular weapons were next to a few core chips, while the smith himself worked on something red-hot in the flames.

Maria marched up. "Smith! Smith!"

"Hey, Maria? Rude." Said Rhod. "Seriously, you're the one who calls me out for that! Stop being a hypocrite."

"I'll be done in a moment, ladies and gents." Said the smith.

Everyone waited for the man to finish. Sanzang looked around while that was happening, and he saw something. At the very back of the village, on top of a strange rock formation, he could see a driver in armour. Even at this distance, that armour didn't seem right. It was very, very form-fitting compared to the bulky tough pieces everyone around here was wearing. That thought clicked for him too. "Everyone... something doesn't seem right." He said. "Look around. What can you see?"

Rhod put a hand on his hip. "Drivers. Blades. Tents."

Kouki realised it next. "But compared to the style of what that Akhos was wearing..."

Maria frowned. "We shan't jump to conclusions. Have patience and faith that the architect will deliver."

They waited a few minutes. The smith set his piece of metal aside. "Alright, what do you blokes want? Don't often see Indoline here. Or Gormotti."

"We're searching for a thief. He stole some core crystals from the praetorium, and burned a section of the forest down-" Maria started, before Rhod held up a hand and actually interrupted. Somehow.

"He's got fancy blue armor and it has shoulder guards that go up like this." He moved his hand.

"Mate, I haven't made a blue _anything_ in my life." Replied the smith.

Rhod bit his lip. "Aw. Right... Anywhere else here that makes armor?"

"Nope. Blue dye's expensive as hell in Uraya, anyway. You'd have more chance getting it in... Hmm. I guess the praetorium, but you cam from there. Anyway, buying anything?" The smith gestured out at the core chips.

Rhod shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

"Do you think we were tricked to coming here?" Suggested Rhod. He'd had to take a while to gather the bravery to say that, in case Maria blew up. Thankfully, she didn't.

"It's possible. Certainly possible. Or it could also be that this village wants to help this... Torna." Said Maria. "In which case, we're in grave danger just being here." She straightened her posture. "But I shan't leap to a conclusion."

"In any case, we could benefit from asking around a little more." Said Kouki. "Lady Nim, it might be helpful if you questioned any nearby phonexes. They would have no reason to lie. I shall attend to Rhod's safety."

"Sure! I can go, right?" Nim looked around.

"Just be safe. Splitting up isn't always a wise move." Reminded Maria, before Nim skipped off. "Now, where can we find the head of this village? Perhaps they'll know something."

"Dunno. Most of these tents look the same, too..." Rhod crossed his arms. "Oh, hey... is that..."

"Do you see something?" Maria asked quickly.

"It's, um, it's nothing important. Just that shop's got a torigonda."

"A... torigonda? What is that?" Maria looked over.

"It's a musical instrument they always play in Gormott. I can actually use it fairly well myself. Learned for a few years." Rhod smiled. "Brings back some great memories. I wonder how much it costs?"

"We don't have time for that. At least, I don't. I'm going to ask around and try and find the village leader. You hang back, and intervene if anything goes wrong. I cannot discount the possibility this place is working with Torna." Maria walked over to one of the shopkeepers.

"Hey, Kouki." Said Rhod immediately. "Watch Maria for two minutes."

"Master Rhod, please don't act rashly." Said Kouki resignedly, not taking his eyes off Maria. "You don't even have any money."

"I'm just going to take a quick look. Shout if anything goes wrong." Rhod wandered over to the shop with the torigonda. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't in great shape, with water damage in one of the corners and scratches down the side. And the strings weren't that new either. "Hey, how much for the torigonda?"

"I don't really know. Didn't even make it here, just a few of 'em washed up down at the maw." Said the owner. "Got another three or four in the back if you want one in another colour? They're all a bit soggy though."

"...I'll take one of the wrecked ones off your hands if you want?" Said Rhod hopefully.

The shopkeeper laughed. "Nah mate. Forty gold."

Rhod dramatically turned out his pockets. "I'll be back if I get lucky." He went over to Kouki. "Any changes?"

"None, Master Rhod. It seems that we were simply misdirected here." Kouki remained watchful.

"...You know, you don't have to call me master." Rhod put his hands in his pockets. "It makes me feel like I treat you too much as a servant."

"Apologies. Though, in truth, is that not what I am here for? To serve?" Asked Kouki.

Rhod shrugged. "I guess I did awaken you to help me accomplish a task. But... well, no reason to be a douche to you, just because I'm your driver." Rhod looked at one of the rings at his side. "I'd be a pretty crap driver if I did, really."

"I see. Well, I will continue to offer you all I can. Alas, one such as myself without many skills cannot achieve much. The depths of my power are shallow."

Rhod placed a hand on Kouki's back. "Makes no difference to me. You're a cool blade, and the _easiest_ to get along with. Truth be told... Well, there are times I have to talk myself down from telling Nim that nature really isn't a good form of medicine, among other things."

"I see. I shall keep trying to better myself nonetheless." Confirmed Kouki.

* * *

Maria returned. "It doesn't seem to be any use. I've questioned several people. None of them have heard of Torna, and without doubt, they don't have the technology here to make Akhos. We should depart back for Fonsa Myma."

"You're giving up searching here?" Said Rhod in surprise.

"If they are working with Torna, then they know I'm affiliated with the praetorium and will never speak. If they're not, then we're wasting time here." Concluded Maria. She looked around. "Where... did the nopon go?"

"Hm? Oh, he's..." Rhod looked around. "He's disappeared. That seems like bad news. Anyway, it's getting to evening time for now, so shouldn't we just stay at the inn for the night?"

"...That's a risky move." Maria looked around.

"We have our blades. If one of mine keeps watch, the other one can still fight in an emergency." Rhod said.

"Actually, where is Nim?" Asked Sanzang. "I would have thought she'd be back by now."

* * *

"Oh, you're looking for some people from Torna?" Said Mikhail. "Never heard of them, but if you head down that tunnel, you'll be able to find some more things to talk to. Don't mind us." He went past, followed by a giant of a blade that only barely fit into the tunnel.

"Thanks!" Nim headed down the other way, just slipping past. One of her phonexes made an odd sound. "Kit, I'm sure they'll be okay. They're in a town."

"Boy, you sure are smart at this thing!" Said Cressidus. "She just bought it like that! Man, I gotta become a genius like you someday."

"Eheh, what can I say? I'm the most charismatic sucker on this planet." Mikhail spread his arms, grinning. "Still, if you want to be a genius, then lemme introduce you to my good friend engineering someday... For now, we have a driver to mess up."

"We'll smack 'em into a paaancaaake!"

Mikhail grabbed a communicator from his side. Portable ones were a pain to come by, but a salvager had turned up a pair of these... walkie-talkies. "Alright Muimui. Make sure I get some good data. These blade bots have to be perfect."

* * *

Rhod sat up from the bench he'd been sitting on. He had been waiting for some sign of Nim, and was considering going out to search for her, when he could have sworn-

"Do you feel the floor shaking?" Said Maria uncertainly. "I'm not familiar with this titan, does it do this?"

"...Don't think so." Rhod got up, and without realising it he reached for his weapons. And then proceeded to almost cut himself on the rings, because he normally had his knuckles.

"Something isn't right." Sanzang looked around. "A tremendously powerful blade approaches." He got up, and looked around. "I sense it up on those rocks!"

Everyone got up, looking up at the sheer walls.

A lone man in black stepped up, and brushed a lock of slightly too perfect hair out of his face. And the most massive blade Rhod had ever seen was backing him up. The blade stamped once, and generated a sound like a cannon firing. Instantly, everyone's eyes were on the newcomers.

"Hey there, people of Garfont!" Mikhail shouted. "So I heard that you guys don't know the name Torna! but the thing is, we're going to be known across Alrest. Because we're the ones you should be running from. And there are two people here that were sent after us!" He jumped down, and landed solidly. There was a thunderous rumble as his blade landed behind him. "So what we're going to do is kill everyone in our way until the people we're looking for are dead! Should make our point well enough." He held up his arms, and caught a pair of enormous gauntlets.

"Step right up!" Yelled Cressidus.

The drivers that were normally guarding the main doors ran over. "Stop right there!" One of them brandished a Megalance.

Mikhail walked up, looking cocky, and then without a warning he lunged, punching the driver in the face. The size of that blade weapon... Rhod could only assume it weighed less for the driver, because those gauntlets should have pulled this man's arms off.

The other driver charged, holding a Greataxe overhead, and Mikhail almost lazily moved his left arm to block it, stopping the attack still, and then took his right hand and punched the driver three or four times with his free right, before kicking him away.

"He's strong, lads! You better run!" Shouted the Megalance guy, charging back in.

Rhod was torn. Mikhail was very obviously stronger than him. He didn't have Nim. And if he died here, the things he was leaving unfinished... He was turning hesitantly, when he saw Maria. "I..."

"Well?" Demanded Maria, holding her hammer. "Am I fighting this evil alone now?"

Rhod shook his head. "No. No, I'm still with you. Let's go!" His weakness had only been for a few seconds, but he was burning with shame. Abandoning these people to die? What kind of sorry excuse for a human would do that?!

"In the name of the architect!" Maria ran forwards, as Mikhail floored the two guards that had been duelling him. Rhod could see the barriers of ether around them shattering, blades dropping to their knees with ether lines dim- but they hadn't died.

"You're going down, you soap-scum hairdo!" Yelled Rhod, as he turned on his rings. He followed Maria in, feeling the flow of power from Kouki at his back.

They clashed, and Rhod was nearly overwhelmed by the defensive power of his foe. He'd thought those weapons might not have been easy to move quickly, but even though he was striking with both hands, Mikhail was parrying him and Maria with ease.

He stepped back and started using arts. He threw a ring like a ninja star, and this time he saw the ether energy do some damage even as Mikhail tried to block. Maria got the idea, and started spinning, pounding away at Mikhail's defences.

"Cressidus!" He threw his huge gauntlets back, and they enlarged in size as they flew, landing on his blade's hands as a pair of weapons the size of a small fence.

Rhod suddenly felt extremely small as the giant of a blade barreled towards him.

Kouki tacked Rhod from the side, calling out. "Move, Master Rho- _Oof!_ " He went flying, and with the chunks of earth and ether flying everywhere Rhod wasn't feeling good either. Rhod got himself to his feet, as Mihkail started to really try to knock Maria down. She wasn't handling well, even if her forte was taking damage, she needed some healing and disruption to withstand the punishment Mikhial was dishing out.

Kouki struggled to get up, and nearly collapsed. "Injured. Need... a moment." He was struggling to speak, but still on his feet and giving the ether needed to fuel the Twin Rings.

Rhod scrambled up, and went on a desperate offensive. He cut as fast as he could, and threw out arts as much as possible, but even working in tandem with Maria, he was hardly scratching this... rock of a foe.

"You're the drivers Indol sent to deal with us?" Mikhail made a fake yawn. "Dearie me." He suddenly dropped his yawn and hit Maria with such a forceful uppercut as to lift her clear off the floor, and then slammed into Rhod.

Rhod skidded back, but he didn't fall. He could feel something. Something powerful, as the ether stream between him and Kouki turned a bright gold. Before he knew it, he swung his ring up, moving in with the second one quickly and precisely, hooking it on the fist of the gauntlet and then pulling, before kicking Mikhail back. "I won't submit!" He threw the rings back, suddenly understanding Kouki's intentions clearly. "We'll cut you down!"

"Together, Master!"

Kouki charged, holding the ring and also enveloped by that golden aura, as the other one flew around, levitating. Ice crystals were growing all around the floor, leaving his footsteps clearly visible in the earth as he struck. The flying ring landed in Rhod's right hand, and he jumped in, swinging it in a tremendous arc, while Kouki mirrored the move, coming in from the other side.

" **Savage Chakram!** "

Mikhail was knocked back a few steps. There was a light dusting of frost on his gauntlets. And he moved them out of the way of his face, revealing a smug grin. "Looks like the power of these blades we stole really is all it's cracked up to be." He was suddenly in front of Rhod, before he had a moment to react. "Hyah!" He punched Rhod in the chest.

The barrier of ether around him shattered, as he crumpled to the floor.

"No... I've..." It dawned on Rhod he was very likely about to die. "I've got too much..." He couldn't get up. The shock of the barrier breaking had left him drained. The pain of the hit was blanking his mind. Kouki was downed too. "Left... unfinished."

"You ain't dying here, lad!" One of the guards rushed for Mikhail. He brought his lance up, aiming to ward him back.

"Without your ether barrier?" Mikhail taunted.

Rhod didn't see what happened. He just heard the slam of a fist, and the horrible sound of the man hitting the floor, coughing. He strained to move, and forced himself to look.

Dead.

Rhod tried to get to his feet, but his legs were screaming at him and even adrenaline couldn't numb the pain. He could see Maria struggling to rise from the ground. "You... you murderer..."

"Well, duh. Gotta make a point somehow." Mikhail shrugged. So casually, as if he hadn't just... "Bye now." He raised his hand, readying an executing punch.

"Hold right there!"

There was a volley of gunfire. Mikhail suddenly moved back, trying to block the attack.

The nopon assassin dropped down from above. "Cannot allow. Nopon, go!"

"You're a little late." Said Mikhail. "You can't beat me."

"Ninjaface bring friends. Attacking!" He bounced forwards, as Rhod crawled over to Maria.

Maria looked up. "Architect, is he..." She coughed. "...fighting that demon alone?!"

The nopon wasn't winning either. But he seemed far too confident for someone who was losing ground. Then, he jabbed past Mikhail's guard. "Eeeeelectro shock!"

Mikhail seized up for a second, then appeared to jump off the floor.

"Now, largepon! Bladepon!" Instructed the mystery nopon.

Rhod saw three figures suddenly jump down from the cliffs Mikhail had appeared on.

One was the buffest man Rhod had ever seen in his life. It would hardly have been an exaggeration to call that man a moving mountain. "Ain't nobody messes with my village, shrimp!"

And he was followed by two blades. One was a bird, swooping down. "You'll pay for this!"

And Nim. "You leave my driver aloooone!"

Mikhail suddenly looked around, as he was surrounded by two drivers and three blades, all closing in. Vandham didn;t wait for further monologue, and sliced with one of his sickles. Mikhail moved to block.

The sickle carved through his gauntlet at the top.

Muimui closed in, and stabbed and clawed, this time matching Mikhail's attacks. Then Vandham and Muimui moved back, and both passed their weapons to their blades. "Xiaxia, get stabby!"

"Roc, lad! Get'em!"

Mikhail couldn't endure the two-pronged assault. Winds and sharp metal tore at him from all angles, and when the attack cleared, he was clutching at his chest. "Well, bye. I'm dying here."

"Stop right there, ya bloody murderer!" Vandham attempted to grab Mikhail, but the man was already sprinting. He was slippery, and only second after speaking, he was gone, out of the gates, blade in tow.

Rhod let himself collapse to the floor.

* * *

It was an almost surreal ten minutes. Rhod didn't know what to do as Vandham identified the fallen driver, and as he felt his ether barrier come back online. Eventually, he looked at Kouki. "Are you okay?"

"I believe I overextended myself. I'll be alright soon. Master, you are not hurt?"

"..." Rhod looked at the driver. "I'm fine. It's no worse than... than..." He shook his head, and forced himself to his feet, hobbling over to the fallen guard. "This man died for me. I didn't even know him."

"Who did this?" Asked Vandham, as he looked at Rhod.

"The man was a part of Torna. He came here to kill me and my... leader." Said Rhod. He didn't have it in him to try and sugarcoat anything right now. "And your guard paid the price. This is my fault. I... I'm so sorry." It wasn't just the fact that a good person was dead that was hitting Rhod hard. He wasn't more shaken by the death. He felt like a far more horrible person for that.

"Torna. Got it." Said Vandham. "I'll make sure everyone's on the lookout for them." He closed the eyes of the fallen driver. "Alright, we'd better get Skipper buried." He stood up. Rhod suddenly felt like he was about to be blamed for this. He felt like it was his fault. "...You alright?"

Rhod nodded, silenced by Vandham's imposing presence.

"Roc, could you go and get Yew and Zuo to dig a grave?" Vandham offered a hand to Rhod. "Don't you worry. I can see who was in the right here. The name's Vandham. Can't believe Garfont got attacked while I was gone..." He grumbled. "Right, you'd better get that there girl somewhere to recover. Inn's over there. if that girl's your leader, I'll talk to her once she's up."

Rhod couldn't stop looking at the guard. "Nim, can you... can you use your earth mastery to help dig a grave? I probably wouldn't be alive if he hadn't bought me those extra few seconds. I'll get Kouki and Maria to the inn."

"You're hurt too!" Nim looked over her driver. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here in time, I was misdirected-"

"I'll handle it." Rhod was aching all over. "Sanzang might be able to lend a hand, too. I just want to do something for him, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

It was two hours later. Rhod was sitting at the foot of a bed, where Maria was lying. She'd gone down on her arm in an awkward way. Not an injury that would last long on a driver, but it needed bed rest. Sanzang was immovable from her side, channelling all the power he could into his driver's recovery.

Kouki was recovered, and was sitting in the corner. Nim had sat down in front of him, leaning against his side.

"Architect, why..." Said Rhod.

Maria stirred. "He does not intervene on..." She stopped. "...Alas, that poor driver..."

"We just went straight into a trap. If it wasn't for that nopon, we'd have all died here." Rhod stared at the floor. Indeed, he'd learned that the nopon had been the one to fetch Vandham and Nim back.

There was a knocking sound. Despite the cloth door. Vandham called from outside. "Everyone okay in there? I've cleared up the mess. The guys know to watch out for Torna. You lot can rest up."

"Thank you very much, Mr Vandham." Said Rhod. He was the only one in a state to speak properly. Kouki was still feeling hazy from having to restore himself. Sanzang was focused on Maria. Maria was nearly unconscious.

Nim was the other one who could speak. "We're sorry!"

"Told you already! It's Torna's fault, you just got tricked. Can happen to anyone." Said Vandham. "Rest up good, okay. I gotta go sort some things out with the mercs."

There was a bumping of feet as he left the inn.

The rest of the daytime was silent and solemn.

* * *

It was late at night when Rhod woke up. He'd eventually booked another room, to give Maria some privacy.

There was someone tugging at his arm. He sat up, and saw the glowing ether lines. "Nim?"

"...I just, well... I was worried."

"Couldn't sleep?" Rhod looked around. "...Yeah. This isn't nearly as bad as last time, but..."

"You could have died! I would have died too. And then Torna would be able to do anything they wanted to, and- well, it's scary." Said Nim.

 _Even blades can suffer the worse side of fighting_. Rhod shifted, and sat up. "You can sit down. What happened today wasn't your fault. I don't think I could have overcome that member of Torna, no matter what."

"But maybe if I'd been there to heal for you, then-"

Rhod placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think so. Anyway, what's done is done. You still helped, by getting in Vandham."

"I'm just worried."

"...I understand. If you're going to cry, or anything, then... just do it. No need to hold it in here."

Nim just sighed. "I never knew them at all. Death is a part of nature too. I'm just... just... scared of the danger."

"Shh. We're safe for the moment. Kouki is around too." Reassured Rhod.

There was a quiet moment.

"...You know, I really like Kouki. So do Kit and Sunny."

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy." Agreed Rhod. "If only I could have half the patience he does." He lay back down in the bed. "...Let's get some sleep. You... you can have the bed, if you want."

"I... I'd like to have someone with me. Safety in numbers. I know you think it's weird, but..."

"It's fine." _You need someone to lean on. That'll have to be me._ "Just... um, make sure Sunny doesn't bite me."

 **Author's notes: The actual Kouki I have in game only has 1 crown, most of his specials couldn't be upgraded more than once, and his only combat skill is the first level of resist fire. He does however have ice mastery 2, which was pretty handy.**

 **By the way, was Mikhail gay or not? I don't actually know any gay people that played this game but I feel like Mikhail was gay and played it off as being Ultra Straight(TM). But at the same time he did never actually hit on a guy...**

 **At last, a review!**

 **Anon: So, she was the first you obtained? I got her when I was trying to get some blades for Zeke, once I'd had him join the party, and there she stayed. I always found she was good because you have two specials that can basically full-heal the party at any time, on top of a free heal if someone applied Break.**

 **Dagas definitely is a more interesting case of character development, because I really expected he was going to get humbled after his Blade quest, when in reality his change is simply changing his view of his driver to see them as more loyal, and then deciding to actually try. Honestly, quite a badass, and I appreciated the small plot twist quite a lot, on top of his new voice lines for battle.**

 **Believe it or not, Nim isn't my favorite rare blade. I like Perceval the most, his design is fantastic with the banners and the fire, and he has a pretty cool backstory with his blade quest. Plus he manages to be a dark swordsman that has teamwork issues without being an edgelord, which is a huge plus in my book.**

Deleted scene

Everyone got up, looking up at the sheer walls.

On that day, Garfont was given a grim reminder...

"That I. Am. Awesoooome!"


	9. Chapter 9: Arrest

Rhod woke up. He was feeling... far too rested, he decided. Physically he was perfectly fine, but mentally, there was still guilt over yesterday.

But it was too early to think about anything like that. Some small part of him remembered Nim was in the same bed as him.

Weird to think about.

He shifted, and peeled off the blanket. Nim was gone. There was sunlight brightening the cloth walls of the tent too, so that probably meant he was the last one awake, again. He got up, rapidly losing the sleepiness. There were things to do today. First of all, he needed to check on everyone else. Then there was that Vandham person, to fully explain everything to.

He pushed the door of the room open. Everything was quiet. He knocked on the door of the other room. "Maria? You up?"

"Enter..." She sounded like Rhod felt.

Rhod went in. "Hey." He tried to think of something to say. The resentments he'd felt towards Maria before seemed so insignificant now. "...I am sorry about yesterday. Are you alright?"

Maria sat up, somehow looking commanding while lying in bed and struggling with emotional doubt. "The architect is... testing me, it seems. I've not seen a death firsthand before. Although thankfully Sanzang has been a steady support. I'm quite blessed to have him."

"...Do you want me to handle explaining everything to the chief?" Said Rhod. Part of him felt strange at suddenly taking charge for everything. Part of him was furious enough about it to push the sadness of the situation to one side.

"No. I shall not hide from any responsibility." Maria brushed her blanket off. "I'll come and do it now. There's no time to mope around when Torna could be preparing its next move."

"I think my opinion of you just got better." Said Rhod. "I'm just going to go and find my blades, check on them. Then I'll join you."

* * *

Kouki had been watching the door to the inn, sitting like a guardian lion. "Greetings, Master Rhod, Maria."

"Are you feeling okay about yesterday? And have you seen Nim anywhere?" Asked Rhod, blinking the sun out of his eyes.

"Or our nopon associate. Trustworthiness aside, I do owe him thanks for his intervention." Added Maria.

"The nopon is waiting to depart. The only two ways in or out of Uraya are Fonsa Myma port, or the Greatmaw rapids, and the enemy left for Fonsa Myma. As for Nim... I believe she went to pay respects. Vandham is waiting for us by the campfire, so let's go there once we have her." He got up. "Erm, and I'm quite alright. Blades are beings that were born for battle, so it would not be right for me to let a death stop me."

Garfont seemed quieter today. But not silenced. These people were truly hardy. Rhod didn't know it, but most were refugees who had already seen death. Loss never stopped hurting, but you could adapt to it. He came to an out-of-the-way patch. There were a few headstones, against a wall. Nim was kneeling in front of one of them.

"Nim?" Said Rhod softly.

"...Hello." Nim got up. "I just thought it would be rude not to... say thanks. For saving us. And, um, Kit wanted me to apologise for something."

"Apologise?!" Said Rhod incredulously. "What is there to apologise for?"

"I haven't been trusting enough to let you use my best powers yet. But Kit and Sunny and I, we talked about it a bit, and we'll do it. We'll trust you, even if you've got your flaws."

Rhod put a hand on his heart. "Thank you. I'll do everything I can to be worthy of that trust. Have you finished speaking to the fallen, or do you need some more time?"

Nim shook her head. "We've all said our piece. I'm Mother Nature's priestess, and I blessed him. Let's go. That Ardainian won't get away with this. He won't!" She strode over to Rhod's side.

"Could I have a moment to pray for the poor soul?" Said Maria, walking up. Rhod suddenly felt more compelled to obey her. She knelt, and clasped her hands. "O architect on high... please, guide this drifting soul to a peaceful rest. Creator, who resides in Elysium, in your name, I have done your will, and spread your messages. Give me this day the blessing I ask for so that I may pass it on, and watch over me as I march onwards, into adversity." She stood, and turned. "Come. I will not permit Torna to move unopposed."

* * *

"...And that covers everything, Lord Vandham." Finished Maria, explaining the situation so far.

"Got it, lass. I'll make sure that Akhos feller doesn't come here either." Reassured Vandham, arms crossed. "I'd take myself and Roc with you to help, but I gotta keep Garfont safe. You two, get down to Fonsa Myma quick as ya can. If they're gonna try anything, it'll be when the Ardainian diplomatic envoy are in town."

Rhod covered his mouth as he involuntarily swore. "Oh, _shit_. They could start a war if they play their cards right."

"Yup. War ain't something I'm keen on." Agreed Vandham. "It's inevitable, but the longer we delay it, the better."

"If I might petition you for aid?" Said Maria, her voice turning urgent. "Your blade could take a message ahead to the Queen, and warn her of the danger. We'll set off immediately." She gave a short bow and turned.

"Roc, you heard the lass. You get on down to Fonsa Myma, then come back." Instructed Vandham, taking off his scythes and passing them to his blade. "Good luck, eh, Maria was it?" He scratched the back of his head. "And you, cat boy."

"Cat boy?" Whispered Rhod.

"Come. We march." Said Maria firmly, turning to leave. "Blessings upon you for your aid, Lord Vandham."

"Heh, I could get used to that title! See ya, lass." Vandham waved off the drivers, as Roc climbed into the air and soared out of Garfont.

The five of them reached the gate, to see Muimui waiting, still hiding his identity. "Took long enough!" He said. "Have something from village people." He gestured to a small box.

Maria walked over. "...Gifts? For people like us, who failed to protect the village? Oh, this must be for you." She took a torigonda out of the box. It wasn't in the best shape at all, but it was still playable. That brought a smile to Rhod's face.

"And I suppose that leaves these for me and the nopon..." She took out a wrapped paper parcel, and peered in the top. "Ah. Some sweets. How nice of them." She folded the parcel up. "It looks like enough to share between all seven... six of us for one round."

"Ah, good. I do like a sweet now and then." Sanzang agreed. "But, as you've said yourself many a time, let us march."

"Indeed."

* * *

Traversing Uraya was easier the second time. Maria was heading up the party with a fast pace, unwavering even in the noontime sun or the dampness of the lower levels. Rhod's legs were starting to get a little sore from the constant travel, but what was really making him impatient was his torigonda. He couldn't wait to try it out.

As the day went on, they made it up onto the higher grounds. They were making good time. Mostly. "Look, if you stare at Kouki any longer, then you're going to bore a hole through him." Rhod teetered around some of the rocks. "That or someone's going for an unexpected swim." He looked down at the water.

"O-oh, really?" Nim moved her head to one side to dodge a phonex nip. "Heh, Kit agrees with avoiding the swim at least."

"Don't lag behind, you two." Said Sanzang. "We need to make it back to Fonsa Myma and we need to be fast."

"A-um, sorry! I was just thinking about something." Said Nim, speeding up. Rhod couldn't help but notice she seemed kind of jumpy. And he could have sworn there was something about her face.

Rhod put a hand on his chin. "Nim. You want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Nim looked around, as if to check there was nobody around. Apart from the entire adventuring party. "Um, Sunny, you tell him. We can't let Kouki know yet."

 _Oh architect, does she have a crush on me? Kind of makes sense really, considering everything-_

The orange phonex made a very odd 'meep'.

"Oh right, Rhod doesn't speak phonex..." Nim looked around again. "I have a crush on Kouki." She whispered, before covering her face with both hands. "He didn't hear that, did he?"

 _Oof._ Rhod shrugged. "I don't think. Uh, anyway, good for you I guess. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know?! What do you do if you actually like someone?"

"Oh, you like someone romantically?" Sanzang leaned in. "You know, there are a great many stories of drivers and blades marrying, so you need not worry about anyone judging-"

"Sorry lad, but not me." Said Rhod. "Although that does kind of bring the whole... bed thing... into question, nevermind it."

Nim visibly breathed out. "Whew, that was what I was worried about. Leading you on with the bed."

"Nah, always knew a dusty old sock like me would die alone." Rhod said with a smile. "...Sarcasm, by the way."

"Don't be that way! You'll find someone to love you." Encouraged Nim. "Um, anyway, anyone got a suggestion for what I do?"

Silence.

"So, when do we stop for lunch? I get we need to make good time, but I want to give this here torigonda a try."

"We're going on without." Sanzang said. "I understand the hardship, but given the stakes, Maria wishes not to risk being late."

"Uuuurgh." Rhod grumbled. "Welp. I wonder if I can play while walking?" He grabbed the instrument, and held it. At that exact moment, he realised it had been a good few years since he'd last played one. And that he'd not been anything special either. He experimentally gave a few of the strings a flick. "...Not feeling confident here."

"Allow me. I always did like instruments." Sanzang held out a hand.

"Me too, I just love music! Can I have a go when you're done?" Called Nim.

Sanzang started to pluck out a steady tune, trying to get a feel for the instrument.

An hour later, the three of them were all in much higher spirits, as poorly-played tunes were done for fun. Eventually, Rhod recovered a bit of his experience, and held it with a grin. "Hey, listen to this one guys." He put a hand onto the strings and started to put out a fairly complex tune. "It's an ancient piece of Gormott music, we can't even trace back where it came from. Catchy, right?"

"What is it called?" Asked Sanzang.

"Tetris."

* * *

They arrived back in Fonsa Myma as dusk was setting, having spent one night outside in the titan.

"Just in time..." Maria was panting a little. "The Ardainian peace envoy won't arrive until tomorrow."

"We'd best find a place to stay, and then find some vantage points to watch over the event." Said Kouki, looking up at the towering buildings of the city.

"Hey, ninjaface. You got any idea where we can-" Started Rhod.

"Cannot help here." Interrupted the nopon. "Would raise suspicions! Draw attention. Will join up later." He turned and waddled off, to one side.

"...I swear, every time that bag of fluff might be useful, he disappears." Rhod put a hand on his hip.

Finding an inn to stay in was easy. It was finding decent watchpoints that was the real challenge.

"Do we have any idea what route they'll take?" Asked Maria.

"The diplomat will likely head directly to the Holy Gates of Fontana, and proceed into the Queen's residence." Answered Sanzang. "Mor Ardain are known for their great efficiency."

"That makes the idea of going up against them even scarier." Admitted Nim. "But I guess that's why we're trying not to."

Kouki checked the stairs down to the port. "It makes things easier for us five to cover, at least. In addition to the guards, then we ought to be able to intervene, should Torna make a move. Where should we position?"

Maria went into deep thought. "I will do what I can to dissuade an attack even happening. As an Indoline, I will stand out far more than a Gormotti. I'll just stand visible, in the crowd here, where an attack would be most opportune."

"Uh, these things aren't exactly Urayan either." Rhod pinched the end of one of his ears.

"You should do what you can to stay near the diplomat. I understand, that may appear suspect, but if you are accosted, I'll put in a word on behalf of the praetorium and have you freed." Reasoned Maria.

"I like you a lot better when you're offering to bail me out of being arrested." Deadpanned Rhod.

* * *

The night passed, significantly less awkwardly than the one at the Garfont inn. This time the only thing hanging over everyone's heads was the fact a world war would happen if Torna successfully managed to pull some strings.

Much less stressful.

Rhod was having trouble reflecting on that as he trudged through Fonsa Myma, heading down to the docks. The city guard was on overdrive, completely shutting off the normal route. Although thankfully the docks could still be accessed, and nobody was making a fuss about his blades. Speaking of which...

"You guys nervous?" Said Rhod, as he looked out into the cloud sea. "I'll be honest, I'm shaking like a crappy bridge in the wind."

"A little. But that will not serve us in the coming moments. Lady Nim, what about you?"

"I'm... totally fine."

"Are you su- Wait, there's the ship." Kouki gestured out into the horizon.

Rhod craned to get a look. "That's an Ardainian vessel alright. I'd know that black steel anywhere."

"Why..." Nim trailed off. "Me helping the Ardainians. Doesn't feel right at all."

The ship cruised in, moving smoothly up to one of the docks. It was clear already that this ship was faster, stronger, and better armed than an Urayan ship. If there was a war, the simple fact was that it was going to be a horror, with machines like this in the mix. For just a moment, Rhod felt himself agreeing with Nim. Humanity should never have built these. But then the same argument he always used on her reminded him that medicine and housing came from the same science.

The boarding plank lowered. Twelve Ardainian soldiers marched off the ship, armed with their rifles, and stood to attention, looking at the Urayan forces with those masked helmets of theirs. Rhod held his breath, looking around. No hints of Torna yet.

Someone new was moving off the ship. A blade, dressed entirely in blue, with gloves of crystal and flaming hair.

Rhod suddenly stood straight. "Oh no."

"Master Rhod? Have you sighted a threat?" Whispered Kouki.

"Let's just say that I hope the diplomat doesn't remember what I look like." Rhod moved behind some crates. "Please, come on, it was two minutes and it was ages ago..."

The diplomat, Morag Ladair, stepped off the ship.

"Who's that? Do you know them?" Whispered Nim, behind Rhod.

"That is special inquisitor Morag. The only people that are above her level of authority are The Emperor, the general of the armies, and... maybe there's like a bureaucrat that could challenge her, but seriously she's a huge deal. Her blade is the ancestral blade that's meant to be for the ruling emperor or empress, but she was given it before a true heir was born."

"Could this blade not have been overdriven to the emperor?" Asked Kouki. "I can feel from here that she possesses power beyond any of ours."

"Morag is such an effective driver that they decided to find a new blade for the emperor instead." Said Rhod. "By the way, I'm worrying because I once insulted Morag. Like, a lot."

"Well, I don't blame you at all. Hey, maybe we won't have to worry at all if this Morag is so special?" Suggested Nim.

"No, come on. They're moving." Rhod got up, and cut into an alleyway. There was a mountain of steps before reaching the area Maria had set up watch in. He made it up the first flight as fast as he could, coming to an area where he could get a peep at the procession. The Urayan guards lined the streets.

Morag went past, but then for one brief moment she glanced over.

Rhod's heart did a backflip in his mouth, and not in a good way. "Oh, titan's foot I think we've been seen." He murmured, ducking back into the alley. "Please don't recognise meee..."

They climbed for a solid minute.

"It'll be fine." Said Nim, as they scaled the stairs, into a small circular crossroads with two waiting Urayan guards.

"Halt." Said the first, holding a poleaxe.

"We received an anonymous tip-off that a driver belonging to an organisation called Torna would attempt to sabotage this meeting." Said the second. "And that they use a unique knuckles blade. Earth element."

Rhod stopped in fear. "Wait, wait, wait, you've got the wrong idea! I was sent here to make sure Torna didn't try anything!" He held up his hands.

"Really now." Said a grainy voice.

Rhod turned, and saw an Ardainian soldier. He froze up.

"And that's why the special inquisitor recognised you and asked I find out why you, the Gormotti who insulted her a year ago, were in a foreign land and keeping a painfully suspicious eye on us?" Accused the soldier.

"I know what this looks like, but seriously-"

"You can explain it to us later. For now, I'll escort you to the docks." Said the soldier, reaching a hand for Rhod's shoulder.

Rhod stood down. "...Okay, I guess that's-" There was a mighty whack as a fist collided with the soldier's head.

"Leave him alone, you freaks!" Yelled Nim.

Rhod clapped his hands over his mouth. "Nim, no! Now they're going to think-"

"You fool!" One of the guards slammed their poleaxe onto Rhod's head. His ether barrier prevented a split skull, but this wasn't something good to be hit by. "Torna scum!"

Rhod instinctively fell into a combat stance, and turned away the second poleaxe with one fist, before moving in and blocking the first from hitting him again.

"THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME?!"

Rhod nearly flinched at the sound. It was how the Ardainians signalled for reinforcements, he'd seen it at the Torigoth base.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled, turning to attack.

"My foot!" Replied the soldier, quickly beating with the stock of his gun, as Kouki moved on the two Urayan guards to keep them back.

Rhod felt the bullet crash against his barrier, and grimaced. "I'm sorry about this!" He hit the soldier with an art, then scooted back before punching straight and sending the man staggering.

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Yelled back a voice. But it wasn't grainy. It was a woman.

"Oh, no. No no no, NO!" Said Rhod, backing up.

The soldier moved away, as his reinforcement arrived on the scene, swords in hand. She fixed Rhod with a glare. Guards, prevent his escape. Scott, the ether nets! I will take care of this aggressor." She pointed a rapier at Rhod, her blade glowing behind her.

"There's no way out, Master Rhod." Said Kouki. Rhod couldn't see him, but he knew that he was right.

"Is it too late to say I didn't mean to fight?" Rhod said, backing up as much as possible. "I don't particularly want to die here."

"I'm not going to kill you. But I will defeat you and you will be imprisoned for such a grave offence." Morag walked forwards slowly.

Quick as a flash, she struck. Rhod blocked in panic, and instantly he could tell one thing- he was screwed. Morag wasn't just more skilled than him- she was on an entirely different level to him. She quite possibly could have beaten the daylights out of him if she was unarmed. As it was, Rhod moved as fast as possible, trying to be hard to hit while still hitting back. He darted in and made a jab for her arm, hoping to make her drop her weapon, and in one half of a second, then did Morag...

A) Dodge the attack.

B) Stab him with the sword in that arm.

C) Extend the other sword into a whip.

The answer was D, all of the above. Rhod tried to duck under the swinging whip, and saw Nim dodge over to his side. "Use our power! We'll turn it around!"

Rhod hesitated mentally, as he had to run to the side to avoid the whip. It grazed his back, and he nearly ordered Nim to attack. But if Morag retaliated with the most powerful blade in Mor Ardain, then in short- he would die.

"Please, I don't want to be at the mercy of them!" Begged Nim.

Rhod tried to move in, and this time he got lashed by the whip. His barrier was dangerously close to breaking. "Okay, but don't overdo it! Please!" He threw back the two gauntlets, and Nim snatched them from the air, running forwards.

"Wild Grappler!"

Grappling and throwing would have been a very effective way to deal with an attacker who had a staircase behind them, if Morag hadn't simply sidestepped, folding her hands behind her back and to attention, and stuck her leg out in front of her. Nim went flying down the steps headlong, a very, very painful experience that would probably have been deadly to a non-blade.

Brighid looked down the flight. "We will wait for her to heal before we place her in an ether net. Will you surrender peacefully?"

Rhod looked back. Kouki was still okay, but he really, really didn't want to keep going in this fight. "I surrender. I did not mean to start a fight, but-"

"I'm afraid your excuses will have to wait for the court." Interrupted Morag. "Attacking a soldier when they are on a diplomatic mission is not looked upon favourably by either country. You will remain here until a soldier arrives with the ether nets."

It was two minutes of pure terror. Standing there at swordpoint, before someone he'd previously insulted and had just fought the subordinate of.

A soldier came up the stairs, holding a large black tube of some design. Some kind of missile launcher? "Are you alright, special inquisitor?"

"No injuries. He couldn't land a blow, and has surrendered. You have arrested his other blade?" Morag wasn't taking her eyes off Rhod. One false move and she could easily overpower him.

"She's been moved aboard the ship. Permission to fire the net? We're pressed for time." The soldier pointed the end of the launcher at Rhod.

Rhod nearly had a heart attack.

"Very well. I hope Queen Raqura will be understanding of my lateness." Morag left, quickly.

"W-well! Get it over with then!" Stammered Rhod, trying to look brave and failing.

There was a thunk as the ether net wrapped him, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

Being dragged to the ship was mortifying. The combined mix of shame at what had happened, anger at Nim for lashing out, sympathy for lashing out, fear of what was to come was all too much. Kouki had also offered to be bound without a fight, and been wrapped up. Eventually, he was dragged on board the ship. From the inside, the first thought to cross his mind was that Nim was going to really, really freak out.

Could blades be executed? Killing him right now would be pretty easy. Whatever this net was, it was completely blocking any kind of ether flow. He felt like a normal person. Wait, blocking the ether flow?

"Kouki, are you feeling alright?" Rhod looked over to one side.

"I'm... alright." Said Kouki, as though he was winded.

"You never had the ability to store much ether, is that net going to-" Rhod twisted to see the soldier carrying him. "Dude, you have to take the net off. I don't know if my blade can take it!"

"Allow me to educate you. An ether net absorbs ether that is drawn towards it actively. Your blade ought to be alright. Once we have the three of you in separate cells so none of you are capable of breaking out, we'll take the nets off. Please hold on, while the captain assigns you rooms."

A tiny part of Rhod expected the waiting to become easier to bear. It didn't. The overwhelming feeling of dread wasn't going anywhere.

Eventually, they were separated, and put into cells.

* * *

Maria was waiting patiently for the procession to reach the small crowd at the top of the stairs. It wasn't on time.

That was a bad sign.

"Sanzang, can you detect any irregularities in the area's ether?"

"None within my range, lady Maria." Sanzang dipped his head. "However, the procession is late and my range of detection is limited. I recommend we investigate."

"No harm shall come to the diplomat." Maria started pushing through the crowd, just in time to see Morag and her guards reach the top of the stairs. Eleven of them. In a double file formation that suggested there had been twelve. "Hmm, they sent Morag herself? Maybe we didn't need to be so concerned."

Sanzang caught the attention of a passerby, who'd travelled up the stairs with the group. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea what happened to delay them?"

"Oh yeah cobber, there was this bloke who ended up picking a fight with one of the soldiers. He was sneaking around real terrible." Said the Urayan. "Then the inquisitor kicked his ass, and had him and his blades dragged off to the ship. Right idiot cunt he was, thinking a unique blade can stand up to the strongest blade in the Ardainian empire."

"..." Sanzang turned back to Maria. "I believe we have a problem."

* * *

The diplomatic talks, while somewhat strained due to both Rhod's blunder and the dying nature of Mor Ardain anyhow, proceeded. Nothing much came of them, as expected. Queen Raqura may not have been heartless, but her duty first and foremost was to her people. And unfortunately, there simply wasn't enough food or land in the world to sustain both peoples.

Morag walked from the royal venue in perfect form, accompanied by her elite soldiers, Brighid at her side. Travelling back through the city was a quiet affair, with most of the crowds having gone back to their daily routines by the time Morag departed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Although the reports of the new organisation known as Torna were indeed troubling.

It was when she reached the docks that things took an unexpected turn. An Indoline driver was waiting in front of the ship.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Morag. There was no outstanding paperwork, to the best of her knowledge. She quickly racked her brain for an answer as to what trouble Indol could have with her, before arriving at one conclusion. "Ah. If this is about the situation with Gormott's consul failing to make a report, we have news."

Maria shook her head. "I'm afraid that I was sent to help deal with Torna. Unfortunately, I suspect that the driver sent to assist me has done something stupid. I would request to see anybody held on board your ship."

"Granted. Torna is an emergent threat, we will treat it seriously in all manners. But please understand we cannot release our captive, given his actions." Morag walked forwards, up the boarding plank. "Please follow me."

Maria remained calm on board the ship. Sanzang looked around. Morag's authority was incredible, as she walked through the secure and guarded points without having to do so much as prove her identity. Brighid alone seemed to be proof enough. What mildly concerned her was that she hadn't been asked to disarm. These people clearly thought that if she were to attack, then she didn't even pose a threat.

Given Morag's reputation as Flamebringer, perhaps justified. Maria eventually found the exact words she needed for the situation. "Lady Morag, in the event the prisoner is my associate, then I must ask to travel with him. If not, I shall leave them under your jurisdiction, and ask you turn their blade over to the Praetorium, as it was stolen from us."

"Very well, although I will have to consult with the Praetor and with His Majesty before I do such a thing." Replied Morag, as she took a report from one of the soldiers. "The name the arrested gave is Rhod."

"Ah. It is him. How did he manage to end up in-" Maria cut herself off and sighed. "Nevermind. We were planning to search Mor Ardain for any hints about Torna. Provided you don't permanently imprison him, the free travel could well play in our favour."

"Is that so?" Questioned Morag. "Make no mistake, we respect the wishes of the Praetorium, but the release of you accomplice within a short timeframe is highly unlikely."

"...I see. Please tell me, what exactly has he done?"

Morag turned the page of her report. "Assault of a soldier. Resisting arrest. Interfering with foreign diplomacy. Not the most serious of offences, but he won't be getting off lightly."

"And his blades?"

"Under Ardainian law, drivers are held directly accountable for the actions of their blades." Said Morag easily. "At the very least, we don't believe he had any intent to kill, so he won't be executed. We only issue kill orders to proven enemies."

"Right. If I might speak with them?"

"You may explain the situation."

* * *

"Rhod, you have some serious atonement to do." Maria opened the door to the cell.

"Hey Maria." Rhod was sitting on the bed. "..."

"You're going to be put on trial in Alba Cavanich, accountable for everything your blades did." Said Maria coldly. "I hope you realise how much this will impede us. Alrest is at risk now, and it's your fault."

"No, I never... I... Oh, architect above." Rhod trailed off. "...Make sure my blades are okay, will you?"

 **Author's notes: What, you thought this was a self-insert so I could get with Nim? Pfft, nope. This was obviously an insert of that one blade I liked so he could get with Nim.**

 **Just kidding. I just wanted to write a bit about this game. Anyhow, Morag is an untouchable badass, and Nim hating/fearing Mor Ardain finally comes back to bite her.**

 **And the least realistic thing in the entire game is that Uraya, the nation where everyone is Australian, has nobody that will call you a cunt. That's not how Australia works.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mor Ardain

The titan ship was nearing Mor Ardain, steering towards the upper level.

For a moment, Sanzang panicked. "W-we can't directly approach the palace, we're not military! We'll be shot down!"

Maria didn't flinch, looking out over the balcony of the ship. "I want you to consider that Special Inquisitior Morag is the commanding officer of this vessel. This _military_ vessel."

Sanzang rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. Brain fart. Thought we were on a regular ship for a moment." He straightened himself up. "I've spent my time making sure the others haven't gotten into trouble, as per your request."

"Good. How are they?"

"Rhod is putting on a strong front, but it's obvious he's been crying. Nim is freaking out, and Kouki has been talking her down from attempting to break free. As it stands, I don't believe she could process enough ether to get out of one of those cells due to her separation distance from Rhod. She'd only end up back in an ether net."

Maria nodded. "I imagine this is something of a nightmare for her. I can't deny I'm angry at Rhod for letting things happen this way, but I won't just throw him to fate. I've consulted with whom I can, and it looks like they'll put him on trial tomorrow."

The ship started to slow, as it circled on the approach to Hardhaigh Palace's docks. Maria had spent much of her time on board attempting to fix what she could of the mess Rhod had created. Morag hadn't allowed her, a potentially dangerous person, to roam free, but she had at least been able to gather some reports.

 _By all accounts, Nim jumped and lashed out, and Rhod hadn't made much effort to really fix things from there. Attacking a soldier was a serious offence, but given the proper defence, and under these circumstances, then maybe, just maybe..._

 _If Morag hadn't recognised Rhod as the person who insulted her a while ago. She hadn't taken it personally, apparently, but the fact he jumped from the bridge had made it memorable. It meant he was known to have anti-Ardainian sentiment. Which made it so that if the soldier wanted to, he could easily pass the attack off as malicious, rather than an accident._

 _And that would... well._

Maria crossed her arms, losing focus of the palace. That would be jail time for sure, but would it bump up to execution? Either way, Rhod was at the mercy of strangers. And if Nim couldn't keep a level head regarding Mor Ardain for once, then things were bound to be worse.

Sanzang tapped the handrail, bringing Maria out of thought. "Lady Maria, we must depart the ship in good time. Come."

* * *

The cell door started to unlock. Rhod could her the mechanism clunking as a key was turned. It opened.

"Follow me. Any resistance will be met with force." Instructed a soldier.

Rhod got up. "...Aren't you going to tie my hands?"

"No need. If you tried to run, I assure you, you would not survive. Now get up." Said the soldier.

Rhod stood. "Alright, let's just get this mess over with. Are you going to give a speech before you kill me?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

A second cell started to unlock. Kouki sat still, as Nim crouched behind him.

"Don't." He said softly. "We are not in any position for fight or flight, leaving only diplomacy."

The door opened, and a pair of soldiers came in with two ether nets. "We're going to move you to the court. Please do not resist."

"Understood. I ask that you are gentle with the other blade. This has been a difficult experience for her." Kouki made no attempt to move as one of the soldiers moved and wrapped an ether net around him, tightening it with some cords.

Nim scooted to the back of the room. "I-I won't-"

"Please, remain calm. We are in no danger so long as you are calm." Said Kouki sagely, even as he lay bound on the floor.

A soldier walked over, and unfolded the second net, silently wrapping it around Nim as she trembled.

The orange phonex stretched out and bit his finger. "Sunny no!" Exclaimed Nim, as it tried to chew the finger off through the soldier's glove.

The soldier ripped his hand out, inspecting the glove. "Can you not." He deadpanned. "I am not paid enough to put up with this." He reached behind, and tied up the net. "Alright, we're moving out. Scott, you carry the crazy blade."

"I did it before!" Protested the other soldier.

"And you never got bitten."

* * *

Rhod was marched through the palace docks, surrounded by soldiers. He kept trying to look around for something, anything that might tell him more about the situation. Neither Maria nor his blades were anywhere in sight.

But then, for a moment, in the corner of his eye, he saw something. A nopon dressed in all black, jumping off the ship. And a robotic blade jumping after him. Awesome, so he still had Ninja McNinjaface doing his thing. Whatever it was he was doing. With any luck, he'd get bailed out of here.

The march was relatively fast, and they shepherded him into an elevator, before taking him down to the lower level of Alba Cavanich.

The moment Rhod set eyes on it, he knew. This place might be famous through the world for its technological mastery, it might have the strongest military in recorded history, it might have the legendary Brighid, it didn't matter. This city was doomed. The titan below was hot enough that Rhod knew crops were going to fail, even from here. There was simply no reason you would ever have a capital city somewhere so inhospitable. "Maybe Nim had a point. Without any nature to support this place..." He murmured to himself.

They continued down the street.

"Special Inquisitor Morag has already compiled all evidence surrounding your trial, so it will take place in only an hour." Said a soldier. "She is required to attend, as one of the involved, but must first make a report to Emperor Niall. Once she arrives, you will be tried."

"Ardainian efficiency, huh?" Said Rhod. Even surrounded, he couldn't help but make comments. "Wait, where is this court?"

They rounded the corner, coming into a district filled with factories. A large hall stood at the front. The group came to a halt. Rhod saw a second group of soldiers approaching, carrying his blades. He took a sharp breath.

"What are you going to do with them? I swear, hurt them and I'll... I'll..." Rhod couldn't think of a threat. He simply didn't have the position to make one.

"In the event you are executed, they will likely be added to the Ardainian army's stockpile." Said a soldier plainly. "Unless specifically requisitioned by Indol, on good grounds. Rare blades are quite a commodity, after all."

"..."

The one talkative soldier leaned back a little. "Relax. We don't kill people for no reason."

That really didn't reassure Rhod, who'd fought the soldiers. Still, he had other things on his mind. "How do you treat blades in the army?"

"Soldiers are directly responsible for their blades. Otherwise they are subject to military training and discipline, just as any soldier." Answered the man.

"...Right. It's just..."

"I know, she hates Mor Ardain."

"Wha-"

"I'm the one she punched in the face, after all. We get a lot of hate, us army boys. Mostly used to it. But we can't let things like this go unpunished. Crime would go wild if they thought people could disrespect the army." Finished the soldier.

"...If you think I'll just change my opinion of you after one conversation, especially after what happened in Gormott-"

"It's okay."

Rhod wanted to yell. About Gormott, about war, and how the army just weren't solving the problems that needed to be solved, but he couldn't. You physically can't yell at someone that just told you it's okay to yell at them. "...I hope Maria shows up soon."

* * *

Maria was waiting in the town. She'd been hoping to get the lay of the land, and find out where everything was, but currently she was following someone.

A white dress, of an uncommon make. That style wasn't native to Mor Ardain or Uraya. Perhaps... Tantalese?

Long black hair. A terminal case of resting bitch face.

And more importantly, her blade.

"Sanzang, what are your conclusions?" Whispered Maria, as Patroka headed around a corner, into an alleyway.

"My analytical skills aren't quite up to this... but it's undoubtedly an incredibly powerful fire blade." Said Sanzang. "If he's not one of the blade that was stolen, then I'd be surprised."

"...We need to get to the trial, but we can't let this chance slip away." Maria started walking across the street, and sucked air between her teeth. "There is a thin line between excellence and idiocy when it comes to decision making. I believe we shall have to leave Rhod to his own devices for a short while longer."

"Understood."

They walked into the alley casually. There was no way to hide should someone look down it. Maria placed a hand on her hammer, and gently walked, listening. She could make out faint traces of conversation, as she got closer. She stopped, at the corner.

"We're ready, Jin. Akhos is in position to knock out the communications between the guards, and Mik's moving the payload now."

Maria listened intently. If this wasn't suspicious, what was?

"Good. Remember what I've showed you about these streets? The escape routes?"

"We've got them. Evac point is the F-O-F, as agreed. It's Nia's first involvement of any sort, she's keeping the engine online for the Monoceros. Sure hope she's got the stomach for this..."

"It's something of a waste of potential, I agree." Said the man. "But she's new to this. Give easy jobs to get things started."

"Alright. And remind me why you're not showing up? Could probably use an invincible, supersonic warrior, y'know."

"I'm trying to keep a low profile in the public eyes. Me and Malos will be the strike team for the final phase of our plan."

"Okay, okay, whatever. Enjoy the show."

Maria heard footsteps coming towards her. Her heart stuttered. Getting discovered here would be a two-on one fight if these people attacked. She turned, and was about to sprint, when Sanzang stopped her and walked out, to her absolute bewilderment. He bumped into Patroka, and stumbled back.

"Oh, goodness. Didn't see you there, ma'am."

"Watch where you're going, idiot." Patroka brushed past.

Sanzang saw the man she'd been talking to. Dressed in pure white. With an angular mask, and a long, thin _nodachi_ katana. Looking at him like... He felt a chill in his core. There was something about this man. But he pushed it aside. "Oh, excuse me? We're looking for some directions, to the court?"

"Go back down the alley and head straight." Answered Jin.

"Wonderful." Sanzang turned, and walked away. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, he brushed his hands off. "My apologies for resorting to trickery."

"You are forgiven. It is a lesser evil than what may be at play... we must find that woman. Decent people don't need escape plans."

* * *

Morag was recieving a very troublesome report from Niall.

"It appears Torna are operating in the city, if our sources haven't been tricked." Said Niall, as he went through a heap of paperwork. "Aegeon, the photographs?"

His blade took out a few pictures, and passed them to Morag. "It appears this woman is organising something in the factory district, but we're not sure what." He said, standing to attention beside Niall.

"I'm required at a court shortly. Shall I prioritise this matter?" Morag studied the pictures.

"No, I've seen the reports." Answered Niall. "The trial won't take long, and the guard has been increased to accomodate your time there."

"Thank you, your majesty." Morag set the photographs down. "We'll do everything we can to uncover the truth." She bowed, and left, Brighid in tow.

Niall sighed. "Thank _you_ , sister." He whispered, before sitting straight and taking a fresh pen. "Aegeon, could you pass me the reports on the abandoned industrial zone..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rhod saw Maria approaching. "Oh, there you are. Did something happen?"

"I'll discuss it later. Can you handle the trial without me?"

"Wh-what?!" Rhod tried to run forwards, and was barred by the soldiers. "Why?!"

"I need to follow someone. I think they're who we're after, and this could be our only chance." Maria turned to leave. "I'm afraid... you're just not worth the trouble, right now."

"Come back! I need you here!" Yelled Rhod, as Maria was leaving. She went without a word. It was almost surreal watching her go. Being left to fend for yourself in an environment where you're powerless was nothing less than terrifying. And being told you're not worth the trouble, too... That really did cut deeply. "I... uh..."

"Whew, harsh." Said one of the guards. "She must really not be too pleased with you, eh?"

A few minutes passed as Rhod sunk into despair. He couldn't talk to his blades, he just knew that Nim would probably make the situation worse, and Kouki might not be alright at all, being held in an ether net all this time.

He heard footsteps. The soldiers straightened. "Special inquisitor. We can proceed with the trial immediately."

"Are you certain?" Asked Brighid. "I can't see his companion anywhere."

"She just told me I was on my own." Mumbled Rhod. "...Get it over with. Kill me."

"You're not likely to be killed." Said Morag. "If you're really sure, then let us proceed."

The courtroom was a large circle, with perhaps twelve people sitting in a semicircle, staring down Rhod. His blades were finally placed in speaking distance to him, and the two nets were removed.

Rhod could feel the ether flow between the three of them restart, and immediately looked over to Nim. She was liable to do something stupid and attack. But she was making no motion to. She was just looking over at Kouki, a hand over her core.

Maybe, just maybe, the trial would go well.

* * *

Maria moved through the area. Patroka wasn't aware of her. Because otherwise, why would she have met up with her two associates?

The one in blue, Akhos, was directing along a cart, with the top covered by a cover. And the man in black was seeing them both off. All three had their stolen blades. Fighting them would be suicide at best.

And they split up, Mikhail heading down one of the streets, as Akhos and Patroka went with the cart.

"What are they trying to do?" Asked Sanzang.

"We need to know what's in the cart." Replied Maria. "It's safe to assume it's illegal. But they could be manufacturing things, or smuggling, or maybe they're going to sabotage production."

"...I don't think we can halt them."

"No. The guards might be able to bring them down eventually, however." Pondered Maria. "But if such a gambit failed, then I would likely be harrying the architect's will rather than furthering it."

"Maybe you should go and get the help of some more guards... Ah, oh course. Go and bring Morag. She ought to respond to such a dire situation." Sanzang looked back. The courts weren't that far away.

"I'll go. You stay here and keep watch."

* * *

The judge had been quick to assess the evidence he was presented with. "Assault of a soldier, and resist of arrest. How does the defendant plead?"

"..." Rhod bit his lip, and looked over to Kouki.

Kouki shook his head, eyes closed. He seemed to have a certain feeling about him, ever since he'd entered this building. More of a... presence, like a guardian totem. Rhod liked it.

"Not guilty."

"On what grounds?"

"The attack was purely an act of panic." Said Rhod. "I had no ill intention towards your soldier, however after the first move I couldn't defuse the situation."

"...Could the soldier in question, Brahms, give his statement?" Said the judge.

"I was sent by the Special Inquisitor to investigate the presence of a Gormotti trailing the procession from the shadows. I cornered him at the top of the stairs, and an Uraya guard accused him of Tornan affiliation. I moved closer, and his blade struck out."

"Torna?" Questioned one of the judges. "If that's true, then we have no choice but to ask you many further questions."

"I'm not with Torna, I'm one of the ones who was sent to stop it." Said Rhod, looking up at the judge.

"I can confirm this." Said Morag. "His associate is an Indoline, and has provided proof."

"Very well. However, I cannot allow your action to go unpunished. Please wait here, while we decide your-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOM_.

Rhod grabbed the podium he was behind, as the building shook, and a spray of plaster came from the ceiling. "Wh-what the hell was that?!"

"Eek! What have they done?" Nim tried to run for Rhod, hitting some kind of invisible barrier. That explained why they took the net off her, at least.

"That came from the industrial district!" Kouki steadied himself. "Calm down Nim. It doesn't concern us."

Morag shot to her feet. "The factories! Judge, contact the first aiders. Carraig unit, with me! We need to respond, prioritise any survivors!"

Rhod suddenly felt a surge of determination. "I can help! Let me come and heal the wounded!"

"Can I really trust you?" Said Morag.

Rhod didn't have the patience to try and prove anything. "Yes. I promise I'll do everything I can to save lives, and you can kill me if I don't!" He ran over to Nim, and started looking for some way to disable the barrier.

Brighid walked over and tapped a concealed button. Nim sprang out, and Kouki followed.

* * *

Morag charged through the streets, the Carriag imperial guard close behind her, and Rhod behind them. There was a terrible plume of smoke rising from one of the buildings. People were trying to move in to help, but the area was almost totally destroyed.

"Lady Morag, they've hit the ether net factory." Brighid looked at the smoke plume.

"Curse it! The materials there would have made a much worse explosion. Unit, evacuate any wounded from the factory immediately. Rhod, focus on saving lives, doctors can treat the rest later!" Morag sprinted down the street, for the blast area.

Rhod kept up, and came to see Maria, fighting Patroka in front of the gates. "Maria!"

Maria either didn't hear him or didn't care, swinging wildly as she tried to hit Patroka, who twirled her cannon in a deadly dance of avoidance. "You murderer! There were people in there! How could you?!"

"Simmer down, idiot." Patroka said with a smirk, before bringing her cannon up and firing a blast of flame. She looked over to Morag and Rhod, and the soldiers spreading out to encircle her. "Oh, look who's here. Torna says hi."

"You will not leave this place." Morag walked forwards with a steadfast posture, drawing her whipswords. She flicked each wrist, and an arena of blue flame appeared around the area. "If you have attacked innocents, you will pay."

"Tsk. Perdido, keep the Indol woman busy for a minute." Patroka crossed her arms and sauntered forwards just a little, taunting the people she was faced by. "We've planted a second bomb in your storehouse for the ether nets. You could run now and try to defuse it, or bring me in." She leaned forwards. "And I know full well how important ether nets are to the city security."

Maria was being pressed back by Perdido's four-pronged assault, and shouted. "She has allies nearby! Be wary!"

Morag spent one second thinking. "...Carriag unit. All men, check the stores, and alert first aiders to get to the blast zone. I will handle this."

"Yes ma'am!" Echoed the soldiers.

Morag pointed a sword forwards, and advanced. She moved in a flash, and Patroka rolled back to evade her whip, before there was a crack of lightning and Akhos swept in, parrying with one twinblade and moving back himself, as Maria scrambled to avoid being separated from her allies.

"All... according..." Akhos fixed his glasses. "To the script! Right into our ploy- without its Special Inquisitor OR ether nets, Mor Ardain is good as dead. Long time no see, you two."

"You are gravely mistaken if you think I will allow myself to fall here." Morag started to glow with a golden aura, a link flowing back to Brighid.

The fight instantly descended into chaos. Morag and Brighid took point. She went in against Akhos, quickly locking blades with him and then making a sweeping strike to try and force him back. Patroka hefted her Decimation Cannon and started to pump out a stream of explosions, but Morag was like a mirage on sand, always a little out of reach. "Radiance!" She whirled a whip grandly, and brought a stream of blue fire crashing down, as Akhos scrambled to move, changing his target.

Rhod jumped in, bringing his knuckle down for Akhos. He wasn't as skilled as Morag or as strong as Maria, but he had the guts. "Concentrated Blow!" He knew what he was doing, aiming where he did. Akhos tried to dodge, and he did. Leaving Patroka exposed, and Rhod closed in, with weapons far nimbler than Maria's hammer. He rained down blows against her barrier, before a blast sent him staggering back. He dodged out of the way of a swift strike from Akhos, and switched to his Twin Rings. "Shuriken Pitch!" He let it fly, and it found its mark against Patroka, before returning to his hand.

"Focus fire on Patroka, Ahkos can't defend her!" Morag had grabbed all Akhos' attention, leaving Maria free to run in and leap, holding her hammer high. "Judgement Hammer!" It came crashing down, and Patroka stumbled a bit, before Perdidio pressed in, and Maria was forced to switch to defensive. "Locked Gates."

Rhod darted around the side, fury sparking, and threw himself into a renewed assault, slashing, slicing, and then backing off to spin a ring around his head. "Restoring Disc." He caught the weapon and handed it back, re-equipping his knuckles. "Okay, let's hit 'em!"

"You won't break the script so easily!" Another crack of lightning, and Rhod went stumbling, as Maria packed up her hammer. "As one, dear sister." Akhos suddenly broke free of Morag's duel, going straight for Rhod, as Patroka fired a salvo at Morag, trying to preoccupy her. Akhos passed back his twinblades, as Perdido marched in.

"Cruel World!"

"Diamond Flight!"

Morag moved forwards as the two pulses of energy resounded, mixing into a Flame Bolt. The Cruel World stripped the ether from the air around her... but she was in the way of Rhod and Maria.

There was a blast as the bolt detonated, and a few seconds of smoke obscuring vision. Morag went stumbling back, her hat falling to the floor, singed.

"Now!" Shouted Morag, as she forced herself to stand.

Rhod didn't hesitate to charge Akhos, and with one blow he sent a twinblade spinning out of his hand, then a quick left hook and a move into a kick... Then he felt it. Like a deep gasp of fresh air in his lungs, a gold aura appeared around him.

"We're in perfect sync!" Called Nim. "Kit and Sunny will help out!"

"Throughput... Straight!" Rhod moved faster than ever before, and his fist collided with Akhos's chest. He had to shield himself from another blast from Patroka, aware his barrier was running thin. Akhos charged in desperation, holding his remaining blade with both hands and aiming for the face... He knew what to do, and stuck his gauntlets to the side just in time.

"No!" Nim grabbed Ahkos' wrist, sucker punched him, and Rhod watched as Sunny stretched, and bit down on Akhos' nose, triggering his ether barrier and shocking him just long enough for her to stamp her foot and cause a shock of earth ether, then throw him back.

Maria ran, dropped her hammer and pole vaulted, ascending into the air and stretching out her legs. "Fall, arrogant fool!" She crashed into her target, and he went down like a sack of bricks, and then instantly switched to put pressure on Patroka, stopping her interrupting.

Morag was simply indomitable. "Brighid."

"For Ardainian Honour!" Brighid was present in an instant, as blue fire licked at every crack in the pavement, every possible weakpoint on Akhos. "Will-o'-the-wisp!" The fire surged to assault Akhos, and there was a volcanic blast, the ether in the air trembling.

Nim called to Rhod. "I... I'm ready! We'll draw out our full power!"

Rhod got into his stance, and stared down Akhos. "Time to throw down! To protect lives!" That was the bond he and Nim shared, ultimately. He'd realised it back in Uraya. But he hadn't put it into practice until now. Whether they did it by science or blade magic, the result should be the same- people spared tragedy. He slugged once and then gave a full-strength backhand, before Nim caught the gloves.

"I am the Earth Priestess!" She punched once with each hand, the force making resounding thumps, as Kit and Sunny both focused their Blue-Orange rays of energy onto Akhos. "And I won't let you defile the world!" She jumped back, the rays cutting out for a moment, and Rhod knew what to do, snatching the knuckles one final time, and driving them into Akhos as Nim let a final burst of power out.

There was a tiny, fraction of a second where time was stopped for Rhod. He realised his wounds had been wiped away like dust on glass. Morag's and Maria's, too. Then the explosion from Mega Eruption hit. Akhos was thrown clear away, as Rhod and Maria was hit badly too, backing away to try and pick Akhos up.

"Be careful! This walkway platform is-" Morag started to call a warning, as Rhod realised what was happening.

The area he was over wasn't built on solid rock like the rest of the city. It was a walkway at the edge of the industrial zone. There was a clunk, and it gave way.

The fall was directly into the Cloud sea.

* * *

"Wow, you sure look like crap, Akhos." Said Mikhail. "Aww, but dear ole' Patroka's still pretty."

"Stick your head in a titan weapon, Mik. It'll improve your looks when it fires." Retorted Patroka.

"Bickering aside... all... to script..." Coughed Akhos. "Another hit and I'd be down for the count."

"Ugh, let me heal ya, you numbskull." Nia walked over, and took one of Dromarch's rings off her hip. "Ev'rything went okay, yeah? No more ether nets?"

Patroka shrugged. "There's probably a few more knocking around in the storage of other places. But for the most part, no."

"Then we can move unopposed." Said Jin. "What of Indol's team?"

"...I'm not sure." Said Patroka. "They fell into the clouds, and Morag couldn't send a search party since she had to deal with the number you did to her unit. Probably drowned."

"No. They're not dead yet." Said Jin. "People can float easily in the Cloud sea. Where will they wash up?"

"Uuuugh, don't give me cleanup duty. I know we're gonna kill them now, but I need. My rest." Grumbled Patroka, sitting down.

"No. I'll go." Said Jin. "I'll make an example of them, since they're currently the leading figureheads against us."

"I'll come too." Added Malos. "I need to see what Sever can do against a driver. Patroka, you're in charge until we get back."

 **Author's notes: Okay, so I'm planning to end the story soon enough. However, before I do, I could send Rhod and Maria to Tantal, or Leftheria. Or even the Cliffs of Morytha.**

 **But, I'm under the impression nobody actually cares about this fic, so I won't unless asked.**

 **I mean, seriously, of the two comments I have one of them was a guy telling me he wasn't going to bother reading the fic. Kind of disheartening, but I don't like leaving things unfinished. The other is two lines long, but I do really appreciate that one.**


	11. Chapter 11: Leftheria

Falling into the cloud sea was chaotic, and terrifying. Rhod's vision was nothing but white for a few seconds as he nearly took a breath in shock, trying to swim his way up to the top madly.

"Rhod, calm down."

Rhod couldn't see who said that, or even who'd said it that clearly. He kept trying to swim upwards, until a felt a hand grab his arm.

"Humans and blades will naturally float on the uppermost layer of the cloud sea." It was Sanzang speaking. "But if you breach to the water below, then you'll sink more easily. Now breathe in."

Rhod took a breath as instructed, and stopped thrashing. He started to float upwards. "How does that work? If this is easier to float on, surely it should sink?"

"You were panicking... a mere moment ago." Sanzang swam over. "Anyhow, I see the others. We'd best group up. Follow me."

* * *

They grouped up with relative ease, to see the Mor Ardain titan moving away rapidly. "Shouldn't we be trying to get back onto it?" Said Rhod, worry slipping into his voice.

"Nah. Three hours was long enough in that place." Said Nim. "Um... but I do wonder what'll happen if one of us needs to sleep."

"There are also monsters in this sea, you know."

Rhod couldn't see her, but that was Maria. "So how should we get out? I don't particularly want to starve to death or get eaten in the middle of the cloud sea, and I'm pretty sure my blades want to be awakened again later, instead of sinking to the bottom."

"I believe we'll drift to the Leftherian Archipelago in due time." Said Kouki. "It may be a while, however. This would be considerably easier with a boat or ship of some kind."

Rhod clicked his fingers. "Can you make a big block of ice? We could all get on that."

"I... suppose I can try. With my skills..."

The cloud sea turned freezing cold, and Rhod shivered.

"Stop, stop, we're all going to freeze before one forms." Called Maria. "We'll just have to drift there, as long as it takes."

"And if monsters attack?" Said Rhod, as Mor Ardain got further out of sight.

"I'm going to pray for deliverance, in truth. Unless you have a better plan?"

"We all ought to hold hands." Called Nim, from somewhere to the left. "That way we can't drift apart."

"Good plan. It wouldn't be easy to find each other again if we were to become separated by the currents." Agreed Maria.

It took a few minutes to form the very strange net of drivers and blades. Rhod held onto both his blades, and Nim had Maria, who had Sanzang.

"So... anything to talk about? You think Morag's going to send someone to retrieve us?" Asked Sanzang, as they all floated away.

"Unlikely. She's probably preoccupied with tending to any survivors of that bomb." Said Maria.

"Hey, I know something. Nim, did you tell Kouki yet?" Rhod grinned.

"I did!"

"Wait, really?" Rhod looked over to her. "When?"

"It was when we were in the brig of that ship. I thought I was going to die there, so I panicked and... just told him." She admitted. "He was very sweet about it. Kit won't let go of the fact my voice went all funny though..."

"I... truthfully, I wonder if I am worthy of someone so powerful. But she could benefit from... cooling down, when i comes to certain matters. Heh."

"Aw. I'm glad for you two. Hey Maria, you're from Indol. Want to marry them?"

"They've been in a relationship for all of a day, Rhod. And even so, I'm not sure how to fill out the register for that." Maria looked up to the sky. "But nonetheless, I wish you success in your relationship."

"That might be the single most formal way I've ever heard to tell two people 'good luck'." Deadpanned Rhod, before swapping to a teasing tone. "Good luck, by the way. Want me to swap positions with you, Nim? Make it possible to kiss your boyfriend?"

"He's not my- wait, he is. Eheh... awkward. I'll be okay, though. Oh, Sunny!"

"Hm?"

"He's trying to pick a fish out of the water below. Greedyguts wants me to help."

* * *

It was a very, very long time to spend in the sea. Night had long since fallen. But amazingly, the currents were fast enough that you could feasibly have beaten a titan ship to the archipelago.

"Kit, what is it?" Nim suddenly gasped. "Land! Kit sees land!"

Rhod twisted, to see something floating in the distance. "Yes, that must be Leftheria. Can anyone see a point we can climb onto the titans?"

"Do not worry. I'll send up a signal flare." Offered Sanzang. Rhod saw a jet of flame suddenly shoot up from the sea next to him, lighting up the night for a good few seconds.

There was some distant shouting, before Rhod heard the soft 'whump' of something being thrown into the cloud sea.

"Life preserver out! Illuminating it now!" Yelled someone.

"I see it! Hold tight, master Rhod." Kouki started to paddle along quickly, before clamping down onto the ring. "Pull!" He said, muffled.

"PULL!" Relayed Maria.

The five in the sea started to slowly come to shore. The second he could, Rhod was on his feet, walking up the beach and brushing the bizarre clouds out of his clothing. "Never did like full-body baths... but at least you can normally take your clothes off."

"I found that fairly refreshing." Maria calmly emptied her sleeves, wisps floating down the beach and back into the sea. "Thank you, watchman."

The coastguard who'd thrown the group the ring nodded. "I'm just doing my job, ma'am. Welcome to Leftheria. Fell off a titan, I take it?"

"Indeed. I don't suppose we could stay here for the night?" Asked Maria. "We'll depart first thing tomorrow."

"Sure. If you head to Fonsett village tomorrow, then you can catch a ship from the island next to it. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna keep watch here. You'd be surprised how often folks wash up." The coastguard sat down in a chair, life preserver by his feet.

Rhod stumbled over to the hut, and sat down. "Light a fire before I sleep?"

"You've rested for eight hours at least today!" Maria started indignant, before yawning. "Ah... but maybe you're right. Sanzang, if you would?"

"Don't forget to make a fire pit, Nim." Rhod lay down on the floor.

"Hey! We need wood to burn! Don't just-" Nim said, as Rhod shifted.

"It'll be alright. I don't think any of us are in a state to go and gather wood, and Leftheria is known for having a mild climate." Said Maria, sitting down. "Still... how low I have fallen. Sleeping without even a campfire."

"You get used to it real quick." Mumbled Rhod from the floor. "Indol was colder..."

"At any rate, as an ice blade, I'm hardly affected by the cold of the night. Please, don't hesitate to take warmth from me if you require it." Kouki lay down.

"I'm... good... thanks..." Rhod was out like a light.

* * *

The map room of the Monoceros had three people inside, studying a display.

"By my predictions of the currents, they'll wash up here." Akhos pointed out a tiny island. "However, if they've attempted to swim then they'll likely wash up on one of the unconnected islands."

"And then they'll be monster chow!" Added Obrona enthusiastically.

"I see." Jin nodded. "But it's not a good place for us."

Sever grunted. "...We want them dead somewhere public. Leftheria is easily the quietest place on Alrest. Could slice 'em up and throw them in the air and nobody'd know for a month."

"Guess we shoulda left Muimui to keep reporting on them." Shrugged Malos. "Any plans?"

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for our chance to strike. Ideally, we'd have killed them in Mor Ardain, as the trade capital of Alrest. Alas. It wasn't quite as scripted. Why do some people have the poorest sense of climactic death?" Akhos sighed.

"I'll join them." Said Jin.

"You, Jin?" Malos sounded impressed. "Damn."

"I could use the chance. I know the Spirit Crucible is hidden in that archipelago somewhere. If Addam really did leave the key to the aegis' true power there, then I ought to take the chance to locate it." Reasoned Jin.

"Going with the enemy alone? You're sure?" Said Akhos. "I mean, I know we told Muimui to for a while, but..."

"But he's a twerp!" Finished Obrona.

"You needn't worry for my safety." Affirmed Jin. "Drop me on the large isle. I'll join up with them, and guide them to Gormott. Then we strike."

* * *

The sun rose over the Leftherian Archipelago. It was a matter of minutes before the night had been swept aside like it was never there.

Rhod forced his eyes open. "Sand..." It was everywhere. Everywhere. He could feel it in his sleeves. In his trousers. In his hair. In his soul. He sat up. For the first time, he'd been the first member of the group to rise. If only because the sun had directly blasted his eyes with pure cosmic radiation, while only hitting the backs of everyone else's heads.

Maria somehow looked just as stern with her eyes shut. Lawful evil when sleeping.

Sanzang seemed to be completely outside the normal conventions of sleep, stretched out in an X, facing down. On the sand. Chaotic neutral.

Nim was an amazingly compact ball of fuzz. Sunny was awake, and Kit wasn't. Sunny was chewing on her clothes. Chaotic good.

And Kouki half-encircled her, like a protective wall. Lawful good. At least in Rhod's early-morning musings. He looked around, and saw a different coastguard sitting there.

"Oh, morning." Yawned Rhod, intending to talk to the coastguard.

Maria's eyes opened. "Good morning. I presume you're rested."

Rhod was taken back. That had been scarier than he would've liked to admit. "...Yes. Although I'm covered in all this forsaken sand."

"I will admit, it can be... a little uncomfortable..." She frowned. "Sanzang. Wake."

To Rhod's combination of amazement and concern, Sanzang rose up on command, like some kind of zombie. "Ready to move out."

"...Shouldn't we let our blades sleep? They might be hardy, but everyone has limits." Rhod went over. They were both definitely asleep, not pulling a Maria on him.

"It ought to be safe to proceed. And time is of the essence. We have to return to our investigation into Torna immediately, before they can hurt any more innocents." Maria looked up. "I'm truly ashamed to the depths of my soul that I let them survive what they did yesterday. How many people have been hurt because we, as a team, were inadequate?"

"..." Rhod looked to one side. "Is... is this about me getting arrested?" He took a breath. "...It was my fault. I could have been a better team member. Or... you know, not gotten arrested. Either way, yesterday was my fault. So... I'm sorry. To you, and those people who got hurt."

"I'm surprised. The Rhod I first met really didn't think enough of me to apologise for something." Said Maria. She looked at the blades. "...You can give them five minutes."

* * *

Once everyone was up, it was a short but steep uphill trek to reach a small platform. The paths linking the islands of the archipelago were perilously small, and doing nobody's nerves any favours.

As they reached the top, they heard a voice call out. "Hail, adventurers." It was measured, no louder than it needed to be.

"Huh?" Rhod looked up to see a man in white at the top of the slope. "Hello?"

"Greetings!" Shouted Maria, before she pushed on up to the top of the ramp quickly. "Hello there. Are you in need of help?"

"Do you know this guy?" Rhod came up behind her, blades following.

"My name is Jin. I've been meaning to travel through these islands." He looked out over the archipelago. "But I've heard this place is infested with extremely strong monsters. If we were to go together, then there'd be some safety in numbers."

"Well, that sounds great!" Rhod lit up. "I'm always happy to have an extra hand in battle. We're heading to the port on the other side."

"Likewise." He turned his attention to Maria. "You'll have me for the moment?"

"I would not turn down such welcome assistance. But please remain wary. We have some dangerous enemies in this world."

"Understood." Said Jin.

* * *

The first thing Rhod learned about Jin was that he could have obliterated every monster in the archipelago alone. He knew it from the second they got into a minor scrap with a monster.

"W-wow... This guy is strong!" Nim watched as he finished, putting his _nodachi_ on his back.

Rhod clipped his knuckles back onto his belt. "Architect above, you're not even a driver. Where'd you learn to fight like that?! With you, we're going to breeze through this place."

Maria folded her arms. "It's true that he's extremely skilled, Rhod. But if he feared this place with his powers, then that's all the more reason to be wary."

They continued through the large isle, before Nim ran to the front of the group. "Wait, wait."

"What is it." Said Jin bluntly.

Nim pointed to the trees. "There. That monster is very strong, so we should stay away."

Maria trained her eyes on the forest. "I don't see it..."

"You can see a lot of things that tell you it's there. Griffox like to mark their territory by scratching things, and that tree has some large cuts in the bark. Plus, this whole place smells funny..." She explained, backing away from the bushes a little.

Rhod shrugged. "So what? Jin could probably knock it into next..." He suddenly connected some dots, forming a plan. "Wait... Jin, you're going to Gormott?"

"I am. Anyhow, we ought to leave this monster be." Said Jin. "Fighting for no reason is a bad idea. It would leave us weakened for any future encounters."

"Right, right..." Rhod waved that aside. "Well, while you're there, there's something I really want to do. It'll help everyone! There's a local monster, called Territorial Rotbart... If the three of us worked to together, then maybe we could finally put that crapsack down?"

"..." Jin looked down. "I have a busy schedule. We'll see. For now, listen to your blade and let's avoid this fight."

"Okay."

* * *

True to prediction, they blew through everything with ease. Jin wasn't even using his special abilities- it was simply that each and every blow he made was directed at a weak point. By the time they'd decided to stop and rest for a night, they were already two-thirds of the way to Fonsett. Rhod was almost feeling useless, without the need to heal anyone or fight that hard.

Everyone was in the process of making a small campfire when Rhod looked over to Jin. "Hey. I want to fight you."

"Pardon?" Jin looked over, as if he couldn't have heard that right.

"Not to the death, or anything. I just think I could probably learn something. Practice makes perfect and all that." Said Rhod. "Nim, Kouki? Either of you up for it?"

"If I was to seriously attack you, then you wouldn't have time to lift a finger." Said Jin.

"Maybe, but I need to get stronger to stop Torna."

"Hm? Torna?" Jin's acting was excellent. Nobody suspected a thing.

"Oh, we didn't say?" Maria was sat by the campfire. "We were sent by Amalthus to investigate the emergent group of terrorists. After their attacks, then we know that we need to stop them."

"I see... And you trust the Praetor's judgement? That you and your blades are capable of stopping this Torna?" Jin's face was concealed by his mask, but still, his gaze was piercing.

"..." Maria shifted. "It is my duty to have faith in him. If he wishes us to stop this group, then regardless of my chances, I will do my utmost."

Jin shook his head. "Blindly following orders invites tragedies. If you're going to follow his will, you should think about why."

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" Said Rhod. "Torna have attacked innocent people. You don't get much worse than that."

"Y-yeah. They're pure evil, you can't have a good reason for doing things like that! It's unforgivable!" Nim clapped her hands together.

"..." Jin just sighed. "I'll give you your fight. This won't take long, I warn you. And no rematches."

"Very well. Kouki, I think I could use the little bit extra reach on your rings." Rhod called, taking the weapons into his hands. "I won't turn them on. Don't want to risk cutting you, since you're not a driver."

"Are you ready?" Jin slowly took the nodachi from his back, and held it low. While normally a stance like that would have been impractical, leaving your chest open to a lunge, Rhod could tell that if someone actually tried that against Jin it would end with them impaled. He had a power about him... subtle, but overwhelming.

Rhod nodded, and brought up his rings. He had an idea of what to do- block the first strike, then move in and focus on keeping the enemy off balance.

It was over by the time he'd had that thought. The ring he'd intended to block with fell to the floor in two halves, and Rhod's ether barrier shattered on impact with the curved sword. Jin had gone through his weapon and his health in one blow.

Jin put his weapon back. "We're simply on different levels. You would have a difficult time regardless, as a healer without any kind of backup."

"I pity anyone that must fight you, Jin." Kouki groaned, from the floor. "To achieve such power without a blade... I wonder what you would be like with one?"

Jin sat down. "I don't agree with exploiting blades to my own ends." He looked into the fire.

"I don't feel exploited." Said Nim, crouching by the fire. "I like being with my driver. And with Kouki!"

"I've noticed that you love him. But one day, your driver will die. Your time spent with him would be rendered meaningless, as if it never existed. The world will forget you. What's the point of it all? To awaken a blade to no end is something I won't do." It wasn't a total lie from Jin. But the truth would have been far, far more depressing.

"Nonetheless, we quite enjoy living, for all it's ups and downs." Kouki countered. "So I for one, am glad to have been awakened, and found Nim no less."

"Y'know, I hope when this is all over and done with, I can retire peacefully with you two." Rhod sat back, preparing to go to sleep. "...Yeah, Jin, I know my blades will lose their memories when I die. But... I dunno, maybe life's just worth living. Really, I guess that's why I fight. To keep people alive."

"Same as me, hehe! I fight to keep the world alive, and him the people on it. Together, we'll protect it all!" Added Nim. "Although, it's pretty hard... We couldn't save everyone."

"..." Jin's mask was unreadable.

"Still, Jin has got a point. We shouldn't waste time trying to hide our feelings." Said Kouki. "Every day could be our last. So we may as well attempt to make the most of our lives."

"Eh, philosophy..." Rhod shut his eyes. "...You're not wrong. Just do whatever makes you happy, you two."

* * *

"Up." Said Jin. Dawn was just breaking.

Rhod's eyes snapped open. "A bit early, isn't it...?"

"Now now, Rhod. If there's something I can admire in a man then it's the ability to get up and get going." Maria was obviously already awake. Obviously.

Rhod got to his feet, and looked over the rest of Leftheria. "Okay then, which island has the harbour?"

"I can see it." Said Sanzang. "There, next to the one that's at cloud level... oh, that one must be Fonsett, actually."

Maria smiled. "Fonsett, the final resting place of Addam the hero. Perhaps if we weren't in such a hurry, I'd go and visit..."

"If you wouldn't object, then I'd like to see there too." Said Jin.

Nim looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought you were just... going straight to Gormott."

Jin shook his head. "I doubt the boat there would depart unless it had enough pay. We ought to be able to spare a few hours to look around such a village, if we're quick."

"Then let us move." Said Kouki. "Nim, if you so wish, you can ride me."

"Don't worry, I like running!"

* * *

It was a comparatively short trek to reach Fonsett island. It was the largest island of the archipelago, and one of the few to be level with the cloud sea. A light forest grew across what ground was open, and it had a clear beach.

"What an idyllic place..." Maria whispered, as they climbed the steps into the village.

A few people looked over as they came in. One or two waved. Rhod looked around. It was such a small place. Compared to Gormott, or Fonsa Myma, or... actually, it was about the same size as Garfont. One woman looked over from tending to her garden, as a few vegetables started to break the surface of the soil. "Oh, hello there. It's not often we get visitors! Welcome to Fonsett."

"Greetings, ma'am." Maria bowed. "We're travellers on our way to Gormott, but I wanted to come and pay respects to Addam."

"Addam? Oh, of course. There's a little shrine to him on top of the hill, if you go over the crossroads." Said the woman, leaning on her rake.

"Thank you." Said Jin plainly.

"You stay safe, now." Said Corrinne warmly.

It was only a few minutes walk to the hill outside town. The stairway leading up the hill had been well-maintained by someone, and even if it somewhat showed its age, it was without a doubt as sturdy as the day it had been built, the roots of several trees growing into the hill as well, much to Nim's excitement.

They reached a clearing at the top. There was a stone monument.

"Here lies Addam. Driver of the Aegis, died age 147." Said Maria, reading from the stone. She knelt, and put her hands together.

"A... a hundred and forty seven?" Said Rhod quietly, as if he might somehow offend the fallen hero.

Jin nodded. "It is said that being an Aegis' driver extends your lifespan. Still... I do wonder how the world might be different if it did not."

"The only other aegis driver is Amalthus." Said Maria, rising. "Perhaps we paid a dire price as a world when he awakened Malos, but at least he has lead Indol to proper. I doubt the world would be better without him..."

"...Have you ever been to Tantal?" Asked Jin.

"...Hm? I... no. How is this related?"

"I have a close friend from there." Said Jin. "The titan's insides were intended to be heated with the ether from its blood, but it is cold there, so much so that they can't grow anything. And that's because they export core chips created from the titan's ether to Indol."

"That can't be true. I've seen the Indoline chip production. We only have what we make."

Jin closed his eyes. "They export three chips a year, on average. Only three."

"Wha... three chips shouldn't be enough to make a titan go cold like that." Rhod said in confusion. "We make them in Gormott, and we make hundreds each year!"

"They're known as Moon Matter chips, for the white glow." Jin explained. "Making one places tremendous stress on the titan, because of the sheer amount of ether that has to be concentrated into a chip. Indol uses them to negate the energy costs of living."

"I- I won't hear it. Amalthus acts in our best interests. Stop this conversation." Maria stepped back.

"Y-yeah, the thought of having my ether just sucked away, for months, it makes me shudder all over." Nim rubbed her arms.

"Still, those chips must produce incredible blade weapons... Although how do you know all this?" Asked Rhod.

"Ah. Just a friend's information." Jin walked up to the stone. "...I suppose I ought to give my dues to Addam, too." He knelt. "Maria... is Amalthus really good? Can you prove it? As I've said already... blind faith invites tragedy."

"He is. I still have faith in the praetor." Said Maria immediately. "He does what he can to atone for every mistake he makes. None of us can be perfect. I... I can't believe the situation with Tantal can be as serious as you say."

"..." Jin remained silent. "...We ought to go." Something in his voice had changed. It was still cold and hard, but he seemed to have just a hint of realisation. Like he'd found something.

* * *

As they reached the dock, Kouki had a thought. "Could we cool down Mor Ardain by producing some of those Moon Matter chips? I understand that we'd have to somehow convince the ruler there..."

"No. They attempted it, however." Jin said, his voice turning cautionary. "It only accelerated the decay of the titan."

"Things like that are best left to nature. If they'd just take better care of the ecosystem there..!" Nim started, before Jin silenced her by holding up a hand.

"The theory was sound." Countered Jin. "But Mor Ardain's titan is naturally different to Tantal. They produced a different kind of core chip."

"...A shame. Still, it is interesting to know such powerful chips can be made. Maybe with one of those we'd be able to stop Torna? I mean, I have a long way to go, Jin's not even a driver and he can cut through my weapon like it's nothing." Rhod shrugged. "I'm still in awe at the fact you could do that. Good thing Kouki could replace it."

"Indeed... although his sword doesn't seem like a normal sword." Maria noted. "That gem set into it undoubtedly has ether-related properties."

"I'm not able to tell you more about it." Said Jin.

"Ah, there's the ship!" Sanzang looked at the docks. "At last, we can return to our duty."

"I hope we have enough money left to get to Gormott..." Maria put a hand in her pocket, and took out a small cloth bag.

They walked up to the docks. The ship was fairly small, made mostly of wood. Closer to Gormott design than anything else. Rhod couldn't help but smile, as he realised it actually _was_ Gormott design. In little white letters, lacquered along the side of the port bow, was 'UMON'. So this ship was made by the craftsman down at the tail end of Gormott. Stories had spread about his skill.

"Hey, I know where this ship was made." Rhod said smugly.

"That really doesn't help us right now. I have enough money to pay for our passage back to Gormott, but then that's it. Can you find us work in Torigoth?" Maria bundled up the bag.

"You can normally earn a bit by just killing off a few monsters and selling the valuable bits." Shrugged Rhod. "Or we could join the Ardainian army." He joked. "The only way to earn good money, really. There seem to be less and less jobs these days..."

"...Be responsible about your hunting." Warned Nim.

"Let's go." Said Jin. "I need to get to Torigoth quickly."

"Right..." Rhod shrugged. "I'll guide you there once we arrive. Nice working with someone so strong."

They boarded the ship.

 **Author's notes: I was initially planning to go directly to Gormott, but decided to make a detour to here to show a few headcanons about the Tantal situation (And the superboss chips). I never intended the story to be that long, so don't expect more than one or two more chapters.**

 **Reviewer answers!**

 **Guest the First: I'm glad to receive the encouragement, and there used to be a time when I was EXACTLY like you- without an account, manually checking each archive I liked each day. If there's one bit of wisdom I'd like to pass on, it's that if you like something (or someone), then you always ought to let them know. It helps reassure them, and drive them onwards. In fanfiction, where most stories are never finished, that encouragement could make all the difference.**

 **Guest the Second: Alas, it was never intended to be a long story. Although, your comments made the difference between me going to the ending fight this chapter and the next. I could have spent a longer period of time in Mor Ardain, too, in truth, but I thought the story wasn't really very popular at all, and decided to just move to end it from there. I hope what there is here is still enjoyable, though.**


	12. Chapter 12: Gormott

Rhod leaned over the front of the ship, taking a look at the masthead. A little carved nopon was spreading its wings across the front of the ship, looking very... flattering. On closer inspection... it might have been a carving of Bana. Doing an angel pose.

It was peaceful out on the cloud sea, if a little boring. And everyone else seemed to have vanished, leaving Rhod alone with his thoughts. It had been a crazy three weeks...

He was almost falling asleep looking at the endless ocean, when he heard footsteps. "Hello there?" He looked around, and saw Jin walking up.

"I was asked to find you." Said Jin. "It seems that Sanzang needed to speak to his driver."

"Oh? About what?"

"I'm unsure. I think he simply wanted me out of the way."

"Ah." There was a long silence. Eventually, Rhod leaned back. "Are you bored? I'm kind of bored."

"No." Said Jin, as short as ever.

"It's just that I saw a chess set in the cupboard in my room. I know you're much stronger than me, but what about smarter?" Mused Rhod. He smiled. "What do you say? Can't back down from a challenge like this!"

"Personally, I prefer literature to games like that. But..." Jin shrugged stiffly, like he wasn't used to doing that. "I suppose it is a long trip to reach Gormott."

* * *

"Maria, this is important." Sanzang pulled his driver into their room.

"What's this about? If it's about the bumping sounds from Nim and Kouki in that room, then they're just sparring." She said.

Sanzang raised an eyebrow. "Sparring. Indoors? Um- nevermind that. It's about Jin." He said. "I only realised it now, but I've already seen him."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It was in Alba Cavanich. When we were following Patroka, then I went out and bumped into her to head her off. And Jin was there."

"...Define 'there'."

"He was standing a fair bit back. I didn't really pay that much attention to him, thanks to Perdido's presence. Either way, it does make his presence in Leftheria suspicious... we ought to consider questioning him."

Maria shook her head. "Not until we have proper proof. I'm doing things by the book or not at all."

"...Understood, Ma'am. I'll just remain watchful."

"As you should. Now then, I think we need to tell a certain pair of blades to quiet down a bit."

"Of course."

They almost mechanically stepped out of their room, Sanzang taking the lead for once, marching straight up to Nim and Kouki's room, where there'd been a banging sound for the last few minutes.

Sanzang firmly grabbed the doorhandle, and swept it open. "You ARE doing it!"

Nim looked to the side, and put her hands down, sliding off one of her boxing gloves. "Hehehe, what, _that?_ " She smiled for a half a second, then looked up at Kit. "Why didn't you tell me, Kit? I would have stopped punching at him!"

Kouki lowered his paws, having been raising them up as punching bags. "It seems we were a little too loud, Lady Nim."

"..." Sanzang looked away. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Aw, don't worry about it." Nim got up. "It would have been way worse if you had just walked in!"

Maria nodded. "In truth, I was expecting you to knock... it's improper to enter rooms without knocking."

"Floor, swallow me up now..." Sanzang looked down.

"That can be arranged! But you'll have to wait until we're on somewhere with a floor made of earth or stone." Nim joked. "And you'll need to stand still."

* * *

"..." Rhod carefully moved a pawn one square forwards. Jin was good at this, too- but at least in chess, you had a lot of time to plan each move and look at the consequences.

"..." Jin slid a bishop a few tiles. He remained as cool as ice, his mask granting him a flawless poker face.

Rhod normally felt like he had a pretty good idea of what to do in any given situation. But here... there were overwhelming numbers of different possibilities. He could only plan so far ahead. And Jin's strategy was a mystery. "...Check." He moved out his queen, after confirming there was nothing poised to take it.

Jin studied the board. It was an eerie calm. Eventually, he moved a pawn in the queen's path.

Rhod internally felt a tiny spark of confidence. If he could just work with this, then maybe he could corner his opponent. But that necessitated taking out a lot of Jin's lower-ranked pieces without sacrificing too many of his own... and Jin's positioning was finely done. He'd clearly been taking this seriously, even without much experience at chess. He positioned a rook, ready to force a knight into an inescapable situation.

Jin looked over the board, and took a long minute. Eventually, he placed the knight back, out of reach.

Good. Now he had the freedom to move a pawn into that space. Rhod suddenly cringed, as he set the pawn down. It was too late to take the move back without looking like an arse, but he'd made a mistake. "..."

Jin didn't hesitate to jump the knight onto his queen. In a matter of two turns, things had gone from a slight advantage to a train wreck.

"I..." Rhod was about to concede. But at the same time- he wasn't about to give up. This wasn't a completely unwinnable match... He took a look at the board again. Yes. It could still be done... He moved another pawn forwards.

Jin slid a bishop the length of the board, taking a pawn without fear of retaliation.

Rhod knew that left unchecked, he was going to lose a lot of pieces to that. So for now, time to focus on stopping things getting worse. He moved a threatened knight out of harm's way. That bought him a turn...

Jin slid the bishop to the back row. Untouchable there. But that did mean Rhod had a chance to strike out. His rook moved across, and suddenly he had Jin's queen pinned, unable to move without exposing the king.

The bishop moved far across the board again, to cover the queen. Taking it would result in loss of the rook now.

"..." Rhod again became aware of his shortcomings. He couldn't sacrifice too many pieces. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Jin was likely smarter than him as well as stronger. But that was neither here nor there for the moment. He started weighing up his options, and reached a surprising answer: Sacrificing the rook was his best move by far. It left the bishop out of the way, and gave him time to react to Jin's next move using his remaining pawns. He placed the piece, removing the queen.

Jin nodded. "An interesting move." He took the trade, taking his bishop out of position.

Rhod smiled. Chess was impossible to win without sacrifices at times, but that one gave him a great chance at winning. It was well worth the loss, to protect the rest of his army. Now...

* * *

"Hey, there are a few instruments in the back of this cupboard!" Nim pushed a couple of books out of the way, and some wooden dolls.

"It would appear the captain likes to keep some entertainment on board for the journey." Noted Kouki. "I certainly cannot blame him. It is a long way to Gormott."

"Ooh, I love musical instruments so much! I wonder if Sanzang can play any of them?" Nim took a tiny ukulele out of the cupboard. "Shame Kit and Sunny can't play them..."

"I imagine he'd know how to play a piano or an organ. Those are far more common in Indol than anywhere else." Commented Kouki. "I'd try my hand at it... if I had hands."

"Don't worry! You can just tap against the floor, and that'll be like having a drum!" Nim fiddled with the strings on her small instrument, and started to sound off a nonsensical melody. "Do-do-do-do doodle-le-loo do-do-do-do de-doooo..."

Kouki started tapping. "Heh. I wonder how long it'll be until Sanzang reappears?"

"Doo-loo-lool... I bet he'll be here any second now. He liked Rhod's torigonda, before we lost it. Hey Sunny, Kit, you join in too."

In the next room over, Sanzang attempted to turn over and block out the sound.

* * *

"..." Rhod was actually sweating. Jin really wasn't making things easy. Both sides were down to a handful of pieces. He took his remaining bishop, with five dead pawns and a rook to its name, and sent it to its death. This had to be the last sacrifice, right?

Jin took it.

Rhod moved his pawn in, and took his revenge.

"Check."

Rhod's eyes went wide as Jin put a knight in range of the king. Titan's foot, he hadn't been tracking that one well enough...

"..." He only had one option. But wait... no, that just set him up for a loss later, he had to get the knight out of the picture. That wasn't possible. Welp. "I concede. There's no way I can win from here." He yawned, and got up. "Dangit. Looks like you really are just a cut above me. I only really made two mistakes... I think."

"You can play perfectly and still lose everything. Fate is cruel."

"It's just a game of chess... It's not _that_ deep." Rhod said, standing up. "Want another match? Or maybe a different game?"

"They had a saying in an old country, that chess was the game of kings." Jin said, rising from his chair.

"Oh? You're saying we're royalty now, because we played chess?" Rhod smiled.

Jin shook his head. "It's called the game of kings because like a real large-scale conflict, it's impossible to win without making sacrifices. That's something that applies to being a good driver, too. You need to know when to give something up for the sake of everyone else. I'm sure the king of Tantal, or emperor of Mor Ardain, or queen of Uraya would tell you same thing."

"Huh. Maybe it _is_ that deep." Rhod shrugged, before he had a thought. "...You're Tantalese, right? You know all about the thing there with the moon core chips, and you listed their king first."

Jin swept past him and left the room.

"H-hey?! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's nothing. I'd prefer you didn't ask about my homeland." Jin continued to leave.

* * *

"For the love of all that is holy, will you two STOP!" Shouted Sanzang, as he slammed the door open.

The ramshackle music halted instantly. "Huh? What's wrong?" Said Nim, holding the small guitar.

"Ah. Sorry." Kouki backed up.

"You two have been playing for the best part of an hour. Stop." Sanzang shut the door slightly too hard.

Sunny mewed at the door angrily. Nim reached up to pet him, as she also glared at the door. "That was rude! He could've told us earlier. Or he could have gone somewhere else!" She aggressively took the ukulele, and prepared to pick out the angriest possible melody one could produce using the little thing without breaking it.

"Nim, have some respect. He clearly put up with something he didn't enjoy for quite a while so we could enjoy it."

"No, he should have just not been such an idiot about it" If Nim had been holding an electric guitar or similar instrument designed to put out a lot of sound, this would have been the point where she was aggressively dialling the amp up. As it was, she twisted one of the tiny nibs on the top, and prepared to attempt to be angry on the miniature thing.

"Nim, please. We're the ones in the wrong here." Called Sanzang.

"..."

"It's not as though he's been doing anything to nature."

"...No. It's just annoying. Manners cost nothing." Nim drooped. Kit squeaked. "Yes, yes, I know..."

* * *

As the night fell, Rhod was just going back into the outdoor area of the ship, when he found Maria on the deck, frowning. "Oh? Something wrong?"

"You ought to know by now this is just my face." She said. "...Still."

"If it's about my blades winding up Sanzang, then I've got it. If it's about Jin beating my backside in chess then I don't got it."

"My concern is about Jin. Sanzang thinks there's a chance he's with Torna, because he saw him in Mor Ardain, but I think it's perfectly reasonable that he could have travelled to where we met him first, and on good grounds." Maria looked around, as if expecting the swordsman to appear.

"..." Rhod sat down. "I guess we can trust him for the moment. The problem is just... well, if he IS with Torna, then I don't think we're physically capable of stopping him. He's not even using a blade weapon and he could break my weapon and barrier in one hit, AND have the control to not cut me with that swing. Honestly, I don't know if anything on Alrest could stop skills like that."

"It does make me feel a little weak. We can only hope he is genuine." Said Maria.

"Yeah. Once we're in Gormott, I have to get him to kill Rotbart for me. His power should be enough for me to finally just put things right."

Maria scowled. "Fixation on revenge isn't a good idea. What if you get hurt, or even killed?"

"...Well, my blades won't remember anything. Still." Rhod looked up. "I guess that would mean Nim..."

"She would likely regress to her old view on Mor Ardain." Confirmed Maria.

"I never mentioned Mor Ardain! Heck, she hasn't mentioned it since we were there!"

"But that's just it. You two normally did hold quite the grudge, but ever since your brief time there? I haven't heard a bad word about them. Even Nim just wishes they took better care of the titan." Maria said confidently. "Tell me I'm wrong. I've been paying attention these last few days."

"I'm... I'll go and ask her about it." Rhod shuffled off, turning the borderline accusation over in his mind.

It was a quick walk down to the room his blades had. Rhod reached up to knock at the door, and it swung open at his touch. The three blades were sitting around the floor, talking about something. "...So, I said- Oh, hi Rhod! We were just chatting about the time before we met up, on Indol." Said Nim.

"Oh, um, okay." Rhod stepped in. "...I have a quick question."

"Go on!"

"Do you still hate Mor Ardain? It's just, after we went there, I kind of..." Rhod shrugged. "You know."

Nim went quiet. "Oh. Hm. W-well... that's a pretty big question..."

"I just want a yes or no. No need to make a big deal of it."

"...I don't know. I still think they need to treat their land better, and they need to stop using titan weapons that look like they hurt the titan, and... um... the ether nets are kind of terrifying." She tapped her fingers together. Sunny nipped at her ear. "Okay, okay, the people there, um, they're okay." She whispered.

"Yeah. Funny how fast our opinions changed..."

"But it's not like they're suddenly saints or anything!" She protested. "Lots and lots of terrible things have happened because of _their_ choices."

Rhod nodded. "Yeah. Gormott especially. Sense-forsaken, asinine politics, making a giant mess of everything as usual. So... um... right, sorry to interrupt." He ducked back out of the room.

"Well. That was an unexpected interruption." Said Kouki. "But not an unwelcome one."

* * *

It was starting to reach late morning when the ship finally came into view of Gormott. "Aha! There it is, guys!" Rhod pointed, far into the distance.

"Good. Once we arrive at Torigoth, then Jin can sort out his business and we can look into getting some more money. Although there is another matter we'd like to ask you about, Jin." Said Maria.

"Rhod's monster?"

"Well, it's not mine. The ass-wrench has been the scourge of the titan for ages now. Too many people have died to it."

"Once I arrive in Torigoth, then I'll be on my way." Jin looked ahead. "I doubt you'll see me again."

Nim looked down. "O-oh, really? It was nice not having to worry about any danger in fights..."

"No need to worry!" Said Rhod confidently. "Because we're coming in to Umon's shipyard, and that means we have to trek to Torigoth. Co-incidentally, right past Territorial Rotbart. Want to make that detour, Jin? Do you? C'mon, it would make life a lot better for a lot of people."

"..." Jin looked down.

"You need not fear for your own life, if that is your concern." Said Kouki. "We will all work to provide healing and protection in the fight."

Jin finished thinking. "Alright. But only if we make good time. I want the three of us in Torigoth by evening tomorrow."

* * *

The ship docked, and everyone climbed off. Before long, they were back travelling through Gormott, along a path Rhod had walked before.

"So, that rhogul up there is called Sniping Brent." He pointed to a tree, as everyone looked up. "A right cranky old thing, but not nearly as bad as some of the monsters around. "Should we kill it or sneak around? I know a path we can use."

"We mustn't waste any more time than necessary." Said Maria.

"Agreed. Jin has an obligation to reach Torigoth quickly, too." Added Sanzang, as Rhod guided them along a path near the wall, moving past the monsters with relative ease.

From there, it was a small hike up to Greatspine Boundary. The afternoon sun was blazing in the sky, drowning out the normal array of lights one could see around the World Tree, in the distance. At the very top of the hills, the party came to a stop, and as Nim went off to gather some fish or plants, the rest of the team deliberated over their next moves.

The general consensus was that if they pushed, they could make Torigoth today.

But if they were factoring in killing Rotbart, something Rhod was absolutely insistent on, then it would be better to make a camp around the lumber site.

"What should our plan of attack be?" Asked Sanzang. "We've got the luxury of choosing, since we're the ones starting the fight."

Jin remained silent.

"Nim can let me do more damage to it, she knows how to kill an animal." Offered Rhod. "So long as I can avoid drawing its attention, then I can hopefully tear them down quickly by working with Jin."

"As always, I can draw its attention and then hold fast. But we're talking about the finer details of strategy." Maria concentrated. "What weapons does it have, and how do we react to each one?"

"Okay, mainly look out for the fists. They're heavy, he's fast, so be careful." Rhod started counting off dangers. "If it looks like it farts, then that's a _poison_ , and it can actually choke you to death, and above all else watch out for when it gets angry. It's random and in short bursts, but those angry punches have felled drivers in the past."

"But it's not well-suited to evasiveness?" Noted Jin.

"Not at all. That garbage belcher moves like a cart of bricks, and hits like one too." Said Rhod confidently.

"I see."

"I'm back, guys! Look at these fish, they're so shiny!" Nim wandered over holding up a few Mysteroe fish. "And the view from the top of the waterfall is so beautiful!"

"...Nim, let's go and eat there. If we may, Rhod?" Asked Kouki.

"...Ha, go and be with your crush. Girlfriend. Bladefriend. Whatever." Rhod waved it off. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing it myself..."

"Ooh, you have to! There's this patch of tiny white flowers in the floor, I'm gonna make a flower crown!"

Maria's gaze softened. "A flower crown? ...Gosh, that does bring back memories of older times. Yes, let's go there. I'll help you make crowns for everyone."

It was a lighthearted afternoon. Nim's crown was eaten off her head by Sunny, and Jin had declined to wear one, but the group were able to spend an hour simply appreciating the view from the top of the falls, as the sun moved across the sky.

Sanzang had been the one responsible for cooking the fish. Even if Nim kept saying they were perfectly safe to eat raw, the simple fact was that neither he nor Maria wanted to eat raw fish. And Rhod wasn't complaining either.

Maria whispered in prayer at the fact she'd made it so far from home, while she quietly wove crowns for herself and Sanzang. It was her ideal pastime- skillful, relaxing, and peaceful in her mind.

Rhod sighted the Taos that flew overhead, and the enormous beasts that lumbered below, much to Nim's excitement. He was back on home turf, in his element.

Kouki stayed in the shade of the area, quietly keeping watch for threats, and eventually moving over to sit at Nim's side, and get petted affectionately.

Jin was practically a ghost. Rhod nearly forgot he was there, but the swordsman was indeed in this small field at the top of a waterfall, looking over Gormott. There was only a sharp aura of focus around him. Nothing more or less.

After that, it was a realtively easy walk down to the lumber company.

* * *

Night had fallen. Jin looked at the group, asleep in the lumber sheds. The workers had gone home before they arrived, leaving the place unattended, but still safe from monsters. He walked away, to the edge of the grounds, and reached into his cloak, before carefully drawing out a communicator.

"Akhos, we're at Saet's lumber company."

"Ah, our wayward ally. Is everything proceeding to script?"

"I can tell they were initially suspicious, but I think they decided to give me the benefit of the doubt. Espionage was never my skill." Jin kept his eyes trained on the group, accounting for all five. "Anyhow, they're planning to attack Territorial Rotbart, and they want me to help."

"Oh, a climactic final battle?" Akhos chuckled. "Well, who am I to deny such a thrilling conclusion. But remember, the ending I've written is not up for debate! He- hey!"

"Stab 'em up real messy once they're in town, y'hear?" Said Obrona, having snatched the spotlight from Akhos. "Malos is waitin for ya there! Anyway, a good luck from Team Nasty over in Argentum! Wish you were here!"

"But of course, glad you're not." Finished Akhos. "You're needed to wrap up their act. And bring a new meaning to Torna."

"Do you have anything useful to report?" Said Jin. It wasn't sarcastic. Just a question.

"Nope. All our plans are proceeding unhindered- scripted down to the last second! Akhos, out." There was a click, and the communicator went silent. Jin contemplated contacting Malos, Mikhail, or Patroka, or even Nia. But it wouldn't serve any useful purpose at the moment, and only increased the chances his cover would be blown. So he put the communicator back into his pocket, and went to sleep.

 **Author's notes: Next chapter will be the last.**

 **I would like to apologise for losing my cool over the lack of reviews a few chapters ago, we are a small archive and it was wrong of me to expect too much- especially from an OC based story. I am sorry for that.**

 **Still, I'm quite happy to answer what I have!**

 **Aion: Thanks for letting me know I did well. I really, genuinely didn't have a clue if I was making anything good until a few chapters ago, and your reveiw is the one to actually tell me what you think I did well, something I value greatly. Still, marrying my OC? High praise indeed, what do you like about him? Oh, and since you're here, who's your favorite blade?**


	13. Final: Vengeance

The sun dawned. Thin rays of dawn light were beginning to strike the grasses and rocks of Garanti plain, filtering through the trees to begin to rouse the adventuring party.

A slumbering beast stirred, filled with meaningless hatred at anything that should infringe upon the land it controlled.

And Jin prepared himself. It was time to make his move.

* * *

Rhod couldn't find good words to say. Maria was the one who lead the team, without doubt, but today, they were going into battle because _he_ asked for it. He wasn't about to back out, but his heart was trembling.

"Are you quite alright, Master Rhod?" Kouki walked up.

"Hm? Just thinking about what's about to happen. I need to make sure nobody dies in this battle, because it'll be the toughest of my life." Rhod nibbled at his apple. Breakfast felt like a distraction today.

"Lady Nim ought to be able to see you to victory. Perhaps you have your differences, but she trusts you. And you in turn, trust her."

"Hey, don't leave yourself out." Rhod said, trying to give some cheer. But still, under the pressure he felt like the words were just lacking something... "I'd better just check the others are in fighting shape. If you could make sure nothing is wrong with Nim?"

"Naturally."

Rhod got up, and went over to Maria. She was praying silently. A few moments passed before he spoke. "Are you ready? No problems with taking this fight?"

"Yes. I'm prepared to face our foe." Said Maria. "And as your leader, I'd ask you the same thing. Have you steeled yourself? Because I know you have painful memories of this enemy."

"I will see it dead by the end of today. I know I can sometimes get a bit scared of a fight, but this time, we're the attackers." Said Rhod. He knew there were times he'd nearly fled an enemy- but this wouldn't be one of them.

"Good. I shall play my part to the best of my ability." Confirmed Maria.

Rhod nodded, and went over to Jin. "Are you ready for the fight?"

"Yes."

"I haven't known you for long, but I'm thankful you placed this trust in me. I'll be sure not to waste it."

"We ought not delay for too long. While it's early in the day, it may still be drowsy from waking." Explained Jin.

"Good point." Rhod looked around, and raised his voice. "Let's go, everyone. We should strike early."

* * *

The group formed at the top of the wooden road. Rhod fiddled with his knuckles, keeping his breath steady and silent. "There it is."

It was close. Sitting on the point it always did, a small ledge overlooking the plains.

Jin was actually surprised at the build of the monster. With such blatant strength, it might actually make a good training exercise for him, should he use a little of his true power. However, he wasn't here to win.

Eventually, Rhod hesitated for a second, and looked at Nim. "...You're okay with this, right? I mean, I know how much you love nature, and I like it too, for everything it gives us. It's just this part of it- well, this part needs to be removed."

"Aw! You do love nature really, I knew it!" Nim said cheerily, before getting a little more serious. "I'm okay with this. Things die all the time in nature- it's when people kill too many things, or damage the world those things live in that I don't like. Come on, let's go."

Rhod nodded, and stood up. He slipped his knuckles on. "On three, we charge. Maria, Jin... Thank you for standing with me. It means a lot."

Jin nodded and took his Nodachi off his back, preparing to sprint.

Maria firmly gripped her hammer. "My prayers are with you. May Amalthus deliver us all to victory."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

* * *

There was a small thundering of feet against wood, as Maria took point in the charge. "O divine architect! O great Amalthus!" She shouted, as Territorial Rotbart turned to see the six beings running straight for it. "Deliver us unto victory!" She rushed forwards, as a blue link joined her to her blade.

Rhod was running in behind her on the left, and Jin on the right, as the gogol roared at the mere notion of someone daring to challenge it. It raised one giant hand, and slammed it down on Maria as she ran.

Rhod felt the rush of air from the impact, and almost halted until he saw Maria standing strong under the crushing force, her hammer against the fist. He dashed in, bringing his knuckle claws to bear on the enemy, and saw Jin walk forwards, sword drawn.

' _The weak point is there, just above the waist!'_ Nim's advice seemed to implant into Rhod's mind.

He beat his weapons against Rotbart's side, hoping to bring down the enemy quickly, but it's hide was like rock. Taking a step back and collecting himself, he charged up his arts. "Concentrated Blow!" He leapt, and pounded down on Rotbart, and it shifted just a little weight off Maria, giving her a chance to move.

Maria carefully weighted her hammer, and then swung it to match Rotbart's furious assault, deflecting each fist as it came to crush her. But then Rotbart lunged to try and bite her in half, and she couldn't quite deflect, taking a bad hit on her barrier. Sanzang moved in quickly, snatching up the hammer from Maria's grasp and then, to Rhod's shock, leaping onto Rotbart before bashing away. "Hammer Beat!"

"Kouki, you're up!" Rhod swapped to rings like it was second nature, and was concentrating his healing onto Maria. She stood straight again, and caught the hammer back from Sanzang, one moment before Rotbart threw her blade off, far onto the floor.

Rhod moved in carefully, before tossing the two rings around. "Encircle edge!" They sliced at Rotbart, and Rhod could see it's hide just begin to tear a little, welts of blood forming. Green ether energies formed around, ambient on the floor. If Maria needed an emergency heal, then that would do.

"Nim, now!" He grabbed the knuckle claws and let loose, punching and kicking as fast as possible- yet the power of the Mirage Knuckles kept Rotbart's focus on Maria.

Jin was fighting too, without arts or blade powers, and he was making great strides nonetheless. Each swing of his sword left a mark, more than could be said for Rhod or Maria's efforts. For a moment, Nim could have sworn there was a red glow on his mask... "Have at you!" his sword sang as he curved it, the blows each distinct and stong, yet fast and flowing.

And then Rotbart drew a hand back, and slugged. Maria went flying back, gouging a mark in the floor where her legs had been spared breaking by her barrier. She hit the ground and sank to one knee, as Rotbart ran for her.

Rhod ran, and grabbed one of the health blobs he'd created with Encircle edge. Maria regained her senses just in time to be punched again, left on the floor with her barrier at the very edge of breaking.

"No! Kouki, quick!" Rhod switched blade and started a special, only able to pray he was fast enough.

"Dual Fang!" Two beams of ice hit Rotbart's feet, and Rhod felt a rush of ether energy surge through his barrier, and Maria's restore itself.

She climbed from the floor, and as Rotbart tried to punch her again, she slammed her weapon down. "Locked Gates!" It was as if Rotbart punched a wall, the defensive art holding as steady as steel. It seemed to back off, and then sat down abruptly, as a green could appeared. As comical as it looked, Rhod knew that was a poison, hanging back for a second as the wind took it away, his eyes burning a little at the acidic gas.

But Maria was badly hit again, and coughed as the poison burned her lungs. She nearly dropped her hammer again, and Rhod realised Kouki didn't quite have enough ether stored to cast a special again.

"Shuriken Pitch!" Rhod chucked a ring, and it stuck into Rotbart's back for a moment, before managing a transition into another art. "Recurrence cut!" The weapons twirled, and Rhod could feel the ether connecting him to his blade turning that warm golden colour. Again. "Recurrence cut!" And again. "Recurrence cut!" He couldn't hurt this monster enough! All those people who had died, who were gone because of this. Monster! No pain he could inflict would ever be enough! "Recurrence! Cuuut! Now, Kouki!"

"Haaiyah! Freezing ether take you!" Kouki leapt into action, and the two rings began to whip around as fast as a crashing icicle, as the attack reacted with the ether left over from his previous attack, shards of ice blossomed in the air all around the battlefield, a frigid wind blowing through that only served to temper Rhod's burning rage, refreshing him to attack more. But he'd drawn Rotbart's attention.

With a colossal roar, it clawed at him, his barrier nowhere near Maria's strength, knocking him back a few steps, and it followed up with a giant punch... By all rights, it should have sent Rhod down there and then, leaving him in need of a barrier revival from Maria. But no. This was for all Gormott. His rings went flying fom his hands, his barrier cracked like it was about to be blown to dust, and he was pushed back several paces, but he still stood, pulling the Knuckle Claws back on. If anything, Rhod was only angrier now.

He felt lightweight, the adrenaline boost combined with Nim's cheer giving him a clear head, and he shifted to a lightweight pose. With this quick riposte, he punched hard, fast, he fought like never before, raining blows with such speed and ferocity he wasn't even aware of Maria managing to taunt away Rotbart, spinning herself around. His arts were quick to follow, and without even thinking, he chained all four together. "Concentrated Blow! Clothesline Spin! Pain-Gain! Throughpuuut... STRAIGHT!" His attack was devastatingly hard. Rotbart, a monster the size of a windmill, staggered.

"Fall to hell!" Maria vaulted on her hammer, delivering her greatest dropkick of all time, the force knocking Rotbart down.

"Let me! Kit, Sunny, we mustn't lose!" Rhod felt that golden glow again, and he was in sync with Nim. Their hearts beat together, sending blood and ether around the two fighters. Rhod could tell it was time.

"Earth, swallow you!" Rhod threw the knuckles back. " **Earth Priestess!** "

"It's time for you to return to nature!" Nim jumped in from on high, slicing down to the floor and then rising in a burst of lasers, as the ground beneath their feet trembled, and then Rhod caught the knuckles once more, and he slugged at full force.

There was a crack, and then the ether from the attack progressed to Permafrost crash, as a giant spike of frozen ground shot up, jabbing at Rotbart's heart. It howled and moved off, with a bad wound on the chest, but it wasn't down yet.

Maria was on course to fix that. "It's time! Say your prayers!" She too was golden, and Rhod could only watch as she and her blade attacked in tandem, pushing forwards like a frieght train, slamming everything around her with blazing fire. There was another blast, as it ignited into a burnout, leving the grass around them charred. She was fighting like a valkyrie descended. "Amalthus judges your evils, and he sentences you to death!" Her attacks were unstoppable, and they were only getting faster.

Jin flickered for a moment, Rhod thought. Rotbart stumbled a bit, as Maria suddenly jumped in the air, and passed her hammer back like some celestial blessing. "Sanzang, for the sake of all that is good and holy..."

"Of course, Maria." Sanzang marched forwards, and hit the floor once, like a war drum. Fire flew from the earth, blazing with a divine gold sheen.

The two of Indol called out together. **"Irresistable Rush!"** Sanzang was charging, swinging with berserker strength and religious zeal. Maria seemed to decend from above to lift her hammer high, and slam it down, as the three fire spells melded together into one Mega Explosion, the heat from which made Rhod shut his eyes as it washed over him for a moment.

But Rotbart was still standing.

Jin appeared between Rhod and Maria. "Very well, then. Chain attack."

Time seemed to still, as Rhod was aware of the ether in he and Maria evaporating outwards, for just a moment. Rotbart seemed to freeze. The world outside stilled. Time was stilled, for just a few moments, and their blades were radiant with power.

Jin struck first. "Ultraslash!"

Rhod was aware something was damaged by that, even if he didn't know what. "Kouki." His blade ran in, and let loose with a Ripple Drive, the ice hitting hard. Again, that sensation of something getting damaged.

Time was starting to restart, but Maria was quick. "Sanzang, hurry!" Her blade attacked, keeping the hammer moving. There was a sound like a burst, and suddenly time stopped again.

"Skyward slash." Jin moved as a blur, his katana technique flawless.

"Nim!" Rhod watched her punch, and leap away, unhindered by the stilled time of the chain attack.

Sanzang attacked again.

And it was Jin's turn now, both orbs broken. "Heavenly disrupt!" Rhod watched as he almost effortlessly launched Rotbart, and then slammed it to the floor.

"Organic Automata!"

"Burn!" Sanzang finished, just as time restarted.

And Rotbart was _still standing._

"No way... not after all that!" Rhod looked on in awe. "It can't be alive after that!"

"Rhod, watch out!" Maria ran forwards, as it punched. She took the blow, and there was a shattering sound as her barrier gave up. She fell to the floor, as Rotbart prepared to finish her.

"Maria! No!" Rhod had a mere millisecind of panic. Jin seemed to have disappeared. Maria was vulnerable. He only had one option. He charged. "Get! Back!"

"Rhod, no! You're in too deep!" Shouted Nim, but it was too late.

A giant hand came in from the side. Rhod saw it coming, but it was far too late to do anything about.

He realised it at that moment. But he didn't give up. He jabbed his right arm forwards, into the wound opened by Permafrost crash.

Rotbart's arm hit. Rhod was crushed against its chest, dragged through the stinking gogol fur as his barrier broke and he was crushed, but his weapon was forced across the chest too, opening the small wound to a gigantic, gaping one.

He hit the floor. Rotbart groaned in agony, and limped back, bleeding from the last-ditch attack Rhod had made. It limped further, and ran. Alive.

* * *

Rhod's sight was spotty. He was aware of pain... pain so bad... and this wet feeling on him was so familiar... his blood.

"Rhod! No! You can't die here! Please, Kit, Sunny, we can heal him, please!" Nim entered his view. The edges of his vision were already blanked, lost to him. Nim, the one who'd saved him at the start. _Architect, you deserve so much better..._

Kouki approached too. "Master Rhod..." _Better than a poor driver like me..._

Rhod kept his eyes open. He wanted to shut them. But he was looking at his blades. He knew it, but he asked anyway. "Am I... going to die?" It was coming. It hurt so much.

"..." Nim made a choked sound.

"Your ribs are crushed. I am sorry, there's nothing we can do." Kouki bowed. "It has been an honour. I bid you two farewell."

Nim crouched. Rhod could still move his left arm. He struggled, taking it to her face gently. It shuddered. "I am... so... sorry... Nim... Kouki..." He drew one last, shaking breath. "Liam..."

Nim crouched down to look him in the eyes, kneeling and bending over. "It's just... it's just nature... it's..." She sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Rhod couldn't say more. He didn't have the air. He just forced himself to smile, and stroked Nim's cheek. His hand went limp.

Nim looked down. Her body was starting to return to ether. Kouki too.

Kouki looked at her. Calm as ever, he walked over and lay down. "I love you, Nim. Even if I am about to forget, I... truly..." He was gone.

Nim was alone. She felt tired, all of a sudden. The last sparks of life were leaving Rhod. She just wanted to lay down... and sleep...

* * *

Maria saw them vanish. She was still alive, hurting all over. Rhod's sacrifice had saved her. Rotbart had fled far away.

She got up, barely able to stand. Rhod's body was a mess. He'd been crushed by the last attack. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have the strength to dig a grave here. So she put her hands together. "...May you recieve life eternal, Rhod. I will say words for your soul until you do. But until then..."

She picked up two core crystals. Dull. She held them tightly.

"Sanzang? We'd better get to Torigoth..." She started limping.

"...We have failed..." Sanzang took her shoulder, supporting her.

"It's true."

* * *

People started to gather as someone half-dead started to walk into the town, supported by her blade, and clutching two core crystals. In moments, a small crowd had formed. Safe. She'd made it to safety, at least.

And Maria recognised one of the people in the crowd. "Jin? Where did you go to? Rhod has..." She trailed off, as Jin walked out of the small crowd.

Another man followed him, with a black blade. A bulky black blade, with a very strange weapon. Maria could hardly think in her state. "Who is this?"

"The name's Malos." He walked forwards, and a blade weapon ignited. Maria suddenly stood upright.

"You're with Torna!" She tried to lift her hammer. "I won't surrender to you! Never!"

Sanzang took a fighting stance as well. "You won't be allowed to-"

Jin suddenly disappeared. Maria looked to the side. Sanzang stiffened, as the end of the nodachi appeared from his core crystal. Her hammer disintegrated, as her blade was reduced to nothing more than a destroyed core.

Jin had stabbed him in the back.

In his weakened state, he hadn't had enough ether to even stand a chance of having an energy field capable of protecting his core.

Maria nearly collapsed in shock. Sanzang, gone... It couldn't be...

"Bye bye, bitch." Said Malos casually, as the crowd ran from him. "Tell the praetor hi, once he arrives."

Maria didn't have an ether field any more. She knew, there and then, that this was where she died, too. In those plains she could see over there lay Rhod's body.

No words would be spoken for him.

She looked at the cores in her hands. One last act of defiance, then. Malos was walking forwards, lifting his weapon... but she always had a good throwing arm.

It was a throw that made her proud. The two inert cores sailed far through the air, clear over the rooftops and out of Torigoth. Guards would be around there. At the very least, those blades wouldn't fall into the hands of her killer.

"Glory to Amalthu- Aigh!" Her last cry was cut short.

* * *

From the paperwork of Consul Dughall.

'Nature of incident: Terrorist attack.

Witness reports identified one driver and an accomplice, murdering an Indoline and her blade near Abble's Fountain. Her blade was reputedly destroyed, and the core has been retrieved for confirmation.

I've commissioned some wanted posters of the attacker, alongside a woman who was piloting a ship they used to make a getaway. It is unclear if she knows what they did, but until then must be treated with equal respect to any other member of Torna.

Praetor Amalthus informed us she was travelling with a Gormotti known as Rhod. He was found dead in Garanti plain, killed by Territorial Rotbart. Amalthus requested that the cores of the blades bonded to Rhod be returned to the Praetorium, but they have not been found.

Rhod is the person who fled Gormott a month ago to avoid military service, and his family has been notified. His file as a missing person has been closed.'

The consul finished writing the summary of the report. Paperwork had to be done, couldn't those incompetents see that? If you wanted to rise to higher places than this backwater hive, you had to do the work! And you had to know who to suck up to.

But still, barely a week into his job and a terrorist attack...

* * *

Months passed. Two core crystals lay in the dirt, well-concealed. They'd long since lit up again.

Someone passed by.

"A core crystal! Hey, two core crystals. Now that's lucky. Pyra, what do you think?" Rex picked up the two crystals, careful not to resonate.

"Oh, it is quite lucky! Want me to try and read what's inside them?" Offered Pyra.

"Yeah!"

"...There's an ice blade who uses rings... and a unique earth blade." She said. She looked over the group. "I know we'll awaken the unique one. Does anybody need an ice rings user, or should we find a better home for them?"

"I'll awaken this one."

"And I'd like this one."

Two drivers held two cores to their hearts, as they lit up and resonated.

A beast formed for one, jumping through his rings with a sparkle of frost. "At your service. My name is Kouki."

And the other one solidified to a girl on the floor.

* * *

It was like waking up from a nap. Nim stretched, and yawned, shaking off the sleepiness. Rhod proably would tease her if she overslept, after all...

She sat crosslegged for a moment, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Wait, who was Rhod? The name wasn't familiar. And where...

"Wha? Whawhwhwhwa?" She scrambled up, looking around. Where was she? She should have a driver around here, but she couldn't see them-

Sunny mewed in her ear. 'Turn around!'

She did, to see a group of a few drivers smiling at her. "Ah! Call me Nim." She looked to each side. "And these are my friends, Kit and Sunny!" She instinctively summoned a pair of large knuckle claws, and held a little pose to show them off. "We do hope we can be of service to you! We'll try our best!" She finished.

As her new driver walked over to introduce themself, she couldn't help but feel something looking at the other blade. Affection. It was gone in an instant, however, leaving her confused.

 _Probably just because he's a cool beast._ She thought. _It's not like I know him..._

 **Author's notes: You may have worked out this was coming. It was planned from the start, because it was necessary for Rhod to die, in order for you awaken Nim in-game.**

 **The new drivers of Nim and Kouki was left ambiguous on purpose. I imagine you can fill it in yourself.**

 **Jin's favourite items (driver form) were actually datamined, they're Staple Foods, Seafood, Oyster Stir-Fry, and The Millenarian Titan (Literature). Just a bit of knowledge one of you might use.**

 **A thanks to those who left reviews. That will be all for now.**


End file.
